Dark Angel
by mezy
Summary: Edward is hunting in Port Angeles when he finds Bella lost and in desperate need of rescue, in more ways than one.  Bella soon discovers that Edward also needs to be rescued.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Finally. The sun set far enough into the horizon that I could walk the streets unnoticed. It has been to long since I hunted, since I've fed. To be honest, the whole practice is wearing on me. I've been growing weary of this lifestyle for quite some time now, but like any addict I am not quite ready to walk away from it all. Just like the smoker that says "as soon as I'm finished with this pack, I'll quit." For me, it's more like "I just need to taste human blood one more time, then I'll quit."

Carlisle warned me that this would happen. Even though my thirst would be satisfied, my soul never would be, as long as I was taking human lives. I thought it would be different for me. I have the ability to read people's minds, and I use that ability as I hunt. I choose people that have already given up their souls. Evil is not reserved for demons like me, you know. So I figure if a person has already sold their souls, I am not really taking anything from them.

The business district in Port Angeles had cleared out for the day. It was all but deserted as I wandered along the rooftops, fishing for my next meal. I let my mind clear and reached out to the minds surrounding me. There weren't many out there. It didn't take long for me to pick up on some particularly nasty thoughts.

"_That's it, bitch. Keep walking. Don't worry, we'll catch up." _

"_That is one fine piece of ass! I can't wait to feel her squirming underneath me."_

Along with the thoughts were images. A beautiful young girl, probably seventeen or eighteen years old, with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was walking down a deserted street. What the hell was she thinking being down here all alone?

There were four men total, and their thoughts made it more than clear what their intentions were. But try as I may, I couldn't find _her _thoughts at all. I literally had no idea what she was thinking.

I scanned the streets below and found them. Two were hiding in the shadows at the end of the alley, while two were closing in behind the girl, boxing her in. She didn't stand a chance.

Her face held a determination in it, like she knew what was going on and was trying to figure out how to get out of it. She gripped her purse like it was her lifeline and her eyes darted around trying to find a way out. Just then, the two men that were hiding in the shadows stepped out and she saw them, her steps faltering.

The girl was beautiful beyond words. As her eyes darted here and there, she glanced up and looked right at me. Our eyes locked. Suddenly, the thought of these men laying one hand on her pissed me off beyond all rational thought.

I jumped off the building, landing silently between two of the men. I had snapped the first man's neck before the second man even registered I was there. One strategically placed punch to the nose, affectively shoving it into his brain and he fell lifeless to the ground as well. The third man pulled a knife. Please. Really? A knife? It took about two seconds to pull the knife from his grasp and stab him through the heart with it. The fourth man tried to run. I gave him a five second head start, but when I caught up with him only a few seconds later I sank my teeth into his neck and drank deeply, draining him of all his life blood and leaving yet another lifeless body in the alley. Not thirty seconds after I had jumped off the roof, it was over.

I allowed myself a deep breathe. I was rewarded with the most wonderful smell ever. It was floral almost, like lavender and freesia. But there was something else, too. Something was just, I don't know, _off. _

I looked around quickly and saw the girl standing in the same spot she had been. She hadn't even flinched. She was watching me with curious eyes.

Wait. Curious? That can't be right. She must be terrified. I reached out with my mind, but still could not find any of her thoughts. Maybe she was slow or something?

"Are you okay," I asked tentatively, taking small steps towards her.

"You saved me," she almost whispered. "Thank you." Her eyes met mine. They were a deep chocolate brown. I could get lost in those eyes. My own eyes must have been a bright red with the blood of the recent feeding running through my body.

"What were you doing in a neighborhood like this all alone?" I had to know.

"I got lost. I'm new around here and I must have taken a wrong turn," she muttered. She must have been embarrassed about being lost.

I took another step towards her, and she took a step towards me. This is so wrong. I should point her in the right direction and get out of here. But the desire I felt coursing through me as I looked at her had nothing to do with thirst. I had to touch her. I had to feel her. If for no other reason than to prove she was real.

"You should get out of here. It isn't safe for you."

I hoped she would stay.

I hoped she would go.

She quirked an eyebrow at me and took another step closer. She was only inches away from me now. I could feel her body heat. It was almost electric.

"I think I'm safer right here with you than I am anywhere," she said, motioning to the bodies strewn across the alley.

"Aren't you afraid of me? I could kill you just as easily, you know."

"You aren't going to kill me," she said with a small smile. "You would have done it already."

She was right, of course.

I was drawn to her.

I felt inexplicably protective of her.

I _wanted _her. More than I had ever wanted anything before.

"Who are you?" I asked as I hooked some of her long, brown hair back behind her ear. She leaned into my hand and I heard her heart rate accelerate.

"Bella. My name's Bella," she answered a bit shaky. "And you are?"

"Edward. Come on, I'll make sure you get home safe and sound."

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

I paused before pulling her along to the other end of the alley. She followed me easily, putting up no resistance as we left the pavement and entered the thick forest that surrounded Port Angeles.

"You have to promise that you'll keep this between you and I. You can't tell anyone, or there would be serious consequences. Do you understand?"

"It'll be our little secret, I promise."

"Where do you live, Bella? I'll take you home."

She hesitated and I thought I saw fear flash through her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Four men attack her in an alley. A vampire swoops in to rescue her, effectively murdering the four men right in front of her, and yet she only shows fear when I mention taking her home?

"I…I can't go home."

"Where were you going when you got lost, then?"

She let out a deep sigh in frustration and kicked a nearby rock. "Away, Edward. I was going away."

"You ran away from home?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and kind of "hmphed".

"I did not run away. I…outstayed my welcome."

"Your parents kicked you out?"

"Uh, no. My foster parents. I turned eighteen, the checks stopped coming from the state, I got shown to the door. I tried asking my so-called-boyfriend for help, but that didn't work out at all, so I hit the road."

The night seemed to close in on us. I suddenly realized that we were in the middle of the woods, miles from civilization. I saw a whole new future open up for me. One where I wasn't alone for eternity.

Before I even realized where we had been heading, we stepped out of the woods in front of a little cabin. Home sweet home.

"You're welcome to stay with me, Bella," I said as I opened the door. She didn't even hesitate as she stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I'm pretty nervous about it. I hope you all like it. Please send me reviews and tell me what you think. I plan to update every week. We'll see how well that goes. Enjoy!****

Chapter two  


"Nice place," she said as she took in the rustic furniture and huge fireplace.

The cabin was…quaint, for lack of a better term. It was not big, only one large room and a bathroom. There was no kitchen, of course. The wall to the left of the front door held the fireplace, which looked as though it had never been used. There was a couch and chair set in front of the fireplace. The wall opposite held a flat screen tv and entertainment center, and two large bookcases filled with books from floor to ceiling. There was another couch and two chairs facing the TV. The back door opened to a small porch and a view of the surrounding forest.

Bella sank softly into the couch in front of the fireplace. She curled up into a tight ball, blinked at me a few times, then fell into a deep sleep. She must have been exhausted to fall asleep so quickly. I idly wondered when the last time was that she had been able to sleep comfortably at all.

I made myself busy building a fire and finding a blanket in the closet. She looked so peaceful there, curled up in her little ball with her hair spilling over the arm of the couch.

"What the hell am I doing?" I muttered to myself. Yes, I actually said it out loud. I mean c'mon! I have a girl sleeping on my couch! What am I thinking? Okay, yes, I just fed, so I'm not thirsty right now. But how long will that last? She is trusting me with her life, but how long can I trust myself? Why the hell did I even bring her here? I am actually pacing the floor trying to figure out my own actions here.

Bella shifted on the couch, straightening her legs and rolling so she faced the back cushion. She mumbled something in her sleep that sounded something like "safe now…never again…"

Then it hit me. She's dreaming! She's dreaming and I have no idea what she's dreaming about! I can't hear anything and I don't see any images from her mind. It's so…refreshing to be in the company of someone without knowing their every inner monologue. On the other hand, though, it's also so very frustrating! What is she dreaming about? And what was she keeping from me? She was lying to me earlier. I could tell by the way her heartrate had accelerated and her brown eyes had shifted uncomfortably. She was definitely hiding something. But what? And why?

I want to find out. I want to know everything about her. That's why I brought her here, isn't it? Because she fascinates me.

I watched her sleep all night. Occasionally she would shift positions and mumble in her sleep. Towards dawn she actually said my name. Amazing. My whole body tingled just from hearing it. Huh.

Morning brought yet another wet and dreary day. The rain fell in a light but steady stream and thick cloud cover kept any direct sunlight at bay. Bella finally woke up around nine o'clock. She sat up slowly, hugging the blanket close around her as her eyes swept the cabin. When her eyes met mine I saw…relief? Yes. She was relieved to see me. Her lips curled up into a small smile and her hand reached up to brush her hair back behind her ear.

"Hey," she said tentatively.

"Good morning," I replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she said as she stood up and stretched. "Thank you for letting me stay here. It was very kind of you."

"I've never been accused of being kind before," I chuckled. "But you are welcome. Anytime, actually." I kept my distance even though every fiber of my being wanted to go to her and hold her.

She picked up her bag and looked at me through her incredibly long lashes. "Would you mind if I used your shower?" she asked.

"Of course not! Please. Take your time."

She did. Take her time, that is. She must have been in there for two hours. I was ready to ask her if she was okay in there when the door finally opened. She stepped out of the bathroom in a deep blue sweater that was frayed around the wrists and waist, and a pair of well worn blue jeans.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"You have no idea," she said with a sigh. "Thanks again."

She sat in the recliner with her legs curled up under her and pulled a cereal bar out of her bag.

"So Edward, do you bring girls home often?"

I had to laugh. "Uh, no Bella. I don't. This is a new experience for me."

She nodded and ate her breakfast slowly like she was savoring every bite. It didn't look the least bit appetizing to me.

"I don't usually go home with strangers, either. I just wanted you to know that."

"So why did you come home with me, then?"

"It's kinda stupid. Especially since you are…you know, what you are. But I feel safe with you."

I looked at her incredulously. I'm a vampire. A monster! How can she still feel safe with me?

"I told you it was stupid. But really, there's more to it than just that." She got up and walked to the window, staring at the rain and the forest surrounding the cabin. She did not continue, though, she just stood there, staring, lost in thoughts that eluded me.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I found myself crossing the room and standing behind her at the window. I took in her scent. It was still that beautiful floral smell that was somehow just a little off, but it did not make me thirsty. I felt no compulsion to taste her. My only compulsion was to comfort and care for her. I allowed my arms to circle around her waist and pulled her back into my chest. She sank into me.

"What else, Bella?" I whispered in her ear. "Why did you follow me last night?"

"Because it doesn't matter," she whispered back. "If you were to kill me right now, it wouldn't matter. To anyone." I could smell the salt of the tears that were running down her face. My arms tightened around her waist.

"We are a lot alike, you and I. We both walk this world completely alone." She nodded in agreement. "You are safe with me, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. And if you were to die today, it would matter a great deal. To me." 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I love that so many people have put this story on alert! It inspired me to get chapter 3 up earlier than anticipated.

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the day passed easily. We watched TV most of the day and listened to the rain hit the roof. It was nearing dusk when I heard a growl from Bella's stomach. She flushed an adorable pink and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You're hungry! You should have said something."

"It's okay. I have another cereal bar in my bag."

Was she serious?

"It's been awhile since I've spent a lot of time around humans, but I'm pretty sure you need more to eat than just a couple of cereal bars a day."

"Thanks Edward, but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's taking care of myself."

She rolled her eyes at me and crossed the room, picking up her bag and digging through, looking for the cereal bar in question. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and started pulling things out of the bag piece by piece. A black shirt. A pair of blue jeans. Some socks. An old book. A hairbrush. A toothbrush and some toothpaste. An empty cereal bar box.

"Fuck me!" she yelled and threw the box across the room. She looked in the bag once more before giving up and stuffing her belongings back in the bag where they belonged.

"So how about we go get you some food?" I asked, really trying not to smile. She glared at me, and I couldn't help the smile that broke through. "C'mon. I'll buy you dinner."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she said with a deep sigh and her stomach growled loudly yet again.

"Well, I didn't save your ass last night just so you could starve to death, you know." I picked up her coat, which had seen better days, and held it out for her. She hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing to go with me.

I decided that she probably didn't want to walk ten miles through the woods again, so we took the Volvo. It seemed to amuse her that I drove a car, and that my car of choice was a Volvo. When I asked her what was so funny, she said, "If I could ever buy a car, it would be some good old American muscle, like a '68 Charger or something." Again she amazed me. Who would have thought that would be her dream car? I filed that little tidbit away for future use.

I took Bella to the grocery store and gave her fifty dollars. She came out with five grocery bags full of food. Then I took her to McDonald's for a cheeseburger, fries and sweet tea. Um, yes, I could have afforded to take her somewhere much nicer, but it was her choice. And I wasn't lying when I told her it's been a long time since I spent time around humans. I wasn't entirely sure I could sit in a restaurant surrounded by people without going completely insane.

On the way back to the cabin she was eating French fries like there was no tomorrow when she suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you hungry? Or thirsty? Or…whatever?" She looked back down at her food, carefully avoiding my eyes.

"No. I fed last night. I'll be good for another week or two."

She nodded and kept eating, but I could tell she had other questions brewing under the surface. I had plenty of questions myself, for that matter.

"You can ask me whatever you want, Bella. I'll be honest with you, even though you might not like the answers."

"Really Edward? And what would you want in return?"

"What makes you think I would want anything in return?" I probably would have been offended if she wasn't so right.

"Everybody wants something. It's just the way it is."

"Fair enough then. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

She froze in her seat and I could sense her tensing up and her heart accelerate ever so slightly.

"I'll have to think about that," she said quietly.

We rode the rest of the way to the cabin in silence. We unloaded the car in silence. She went to the restroom and took a shower, coming out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, running her hairbrush through her hair. She scanned the cabin with a confused look on her face.

"Okay. You answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

I had to laugh. Obviously from the puzzled look on her face, she already knew what question she wanted to ask.

"Deal. Ladies first."

She nodded, but continued looking around the cabin. There isn't much to look at; I wasn't really sure what she was looking for.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked abruptly.

I had to smile again. I think I've smiled more in the last twenty-four hours than I have in the last twenty-four years!

"I don't sleep. At all."

"At all? What do you do all night?" She lay down on the couch in front of the fireplace again and curled back up into her little ball.

"That's two questions. I believe it's my turn." Her eyes narrowed but she made a sweeping gesture with her arm, as if to say 'go ahead'.

"What's your favorite movie?" I figured I'd keep it simple for the first day. We could get into the deep stuff later on. Right?

"Really? That's your question?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, but it's just going to show you what a complete dork I really am," she said with a laugh.

"Well, okay, in my humble opinion Star Wars is the best series ever made, but if I had to narrow it down, my favorite is Empire Strikes Back."

"You're kidding, right?" Yes, I was laughing again. It felt good to laugh.

"No, I am not kidding. I told you. Complete dork." She actually laughed, too. It was a beautiful sound and I decided right then, I had to make sure she laughed more often.

The cabin was quiet. Only the sound of the fire crackling, and occasionally the sound of Bella muttering to herself or shifting positions, broke the silence. I could sit here and watch her sleep all night. She looked so peaceful most of the time. But every once in a while she would start to toss and turn, muttering to herself, and I knew she was having a bad dream.

Around five o'clock she was having one of these bad dreams when she sat upright, hand to her heart, with a slight gasp. She blinked and took a few deep breaths, her eyes slowly focusing on the room and registering to her brain where she was. She saw me sitting in the recliner and she let out a little laugh before settling back into the couch.

"So I guess the answer to 'what do you do all night' is 'watch people sleep like a crazy stalker'. Right?"

"Only recently. It's becoming one of my favorite pastimes, though."

She rolled her eyes at me and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What were you dreaming about?" I couldn't help but ask.

Her eyes took on a far-away look and she sighed deeply. "My dad," she whispered. Her eyes glistened in the firelight, but she blinked back the tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I moved to the couch and she shifted positions so that her head was leaning on my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and tucked her in close to me.

"He was the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks. Not to far from here."

I felt myself tense up. I knew Forks. She noticed my reaction and looked up at me with those big brown eyes. I melted just a little.

"I have family in Forks," I explained. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue. Eventually she broke eye contact and re-focused her attention on the fire.

"My mom died during childbirth, so I never knew her. My dad raised me all alone. He was great, you know? Every one loved him. He would take me fishing on the weekends and we went uptown to the diner to eat every Thursday.

"When it was storming out, we would snuggle on the couch and watch Star Wars." I could hear the smile in her voice as she remembered the good times with her dad. I guess I knew why it was her favorite movie now.

"When I was ten years old, I wanted a Cabbage Patch Dol. Do you remember those?" She looked up at me questioningly, but I had to shake my head no. She nodded and looked back to the fire.

"I begged and pleaded for one of those stupid dolls. All my friends had one and I felt left out. They were the big craze back then, you know. Anyway, he told me that he didn't think he'd be able to get one for me and I'd have to ask Santa for one."

She paused and wiped some tears from her eyes. After taking a few deep breaths, she continued.

"I was so mad at him," she said with a little laugh. "I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just buy it for me, you know?"

"The week before Christmas he was headed home from work when a drunk driver cut him off. He followed the guy and pulled him over. It was some kid, still in high school. His parents were out of town, so he had been drinking their booze and took their car. I guess he was really desperate to keep it all a secret, because when dad walked up to the car, the kid pulled a gun and shot him at point blank range."

I didn't know what to say. I mean really, what do you say to that? After a long pause, it felt like forever that we just sat there listening to the fire. When she spoke again, it was barely a whisper. If I were human I wouldn't have even been able to hear her.

"He had just picked me up from the babysitter's house. I was in the passenger seat of the cruiser when it happened. The kid in the car took off. I ran to my dad, but he was already gone. There wasn't anything I could do."

She curled herself up even tighter, hugging her knees into her chest and crying silently to herself. Long moments later she dried her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"In the trunk of the cruiser I found two of those stupid Cabbage Patch Dolls. Because if he had just gotten me one, it would be lonely all day when I was at school."

I held her tightly, rubbing small circles on her back for comfort. Eventually her breathing evened out as she drifted back to sleep. Gently I placed a kiss on her forehead. She moaned softly and buried herself in my arms. I held her the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The sun was well into the sky by the time Bella awoke. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and groaned.

"Oh. My. God!" she muttered. "My head is freaking killing me!" She rubbed her temples and down to the base of her neck. "What the hell time is it, anyway?"

"It's after eleven," I told her, standing up and stretching for the first time in hours.

"Holy shit! Why did you let me sleep in so late?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Did you have to be up for some reason? You have a hot date I don't know about or something?"

She was ruffling through her bag, but she paused for just a moment, glancing up at me. "No," she finally replied. "There's no reason that I need to be up." Her voice sounded so…sad. She finally located what she had been looking for, a bottle of aspirin. She took a couple with water and disappeared into the bathroom.

It's obvious that Bella is not a morning person. I smiled to myself as I remembered how good it felt to hold her while she was sleeping. I never wanted to let her go. "Pull it together, Edward," I muttered to myself.

Bella finally emerged from the bathroom, but she kind of looked like hell. I mean, her hair was brushed and she was wearing clean clothes, but she had this little furrow in her brow and her eyes were narrowed. She plopped down on the chair and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She certainly didn't look okay.

"I will be as soon as the aspirin kicks in." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she didn't even open her eyes to look at me.

"Do you need something to eat or something?" I asked.

She sighed. "It probably wouldn't hurt." But still, she didn't move. I wasn't sure what to do, so I waited. And I paced. And I listened to her breathing and her heartbeat to assure myself that she was fine. I have never seen a human sit so completely still for such a long period of time. It seemed like forever, when in reality it was probably like a half an hour later when her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath.

The little furrow in her brow was gone, but her eyes still looked tired. She stood, placing the palm of her hand on her forehead and visibly steadying herself.

"Better?" I asked, not entirely sure that she was.

"I am," she nodded. "Not great by any means, but better." I watched as she made herself a peanut butter sandwich and opened a bag of potato chips. She ate slowly and when she was finished she took another aspirin.

"Hey, look at that," she said suddenly. "The sun is out!" She opened the back door and stepped onto the porch. The thick trees filtered most of the sunlight, but it was obvious that outside of the forest it was a beautiful day.

"Do you feel up or a hike?" I asked her as a thought occurred to me. "I know a place a few miles from here that you would love."

"Sure. Give me a minute, okay?"

"Of course." But her 'minute' lasted more like twenty minutes. She changed her clothes, replacing the sweater she had been wearing with a t-shirt. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Then she grabbed a granola bar and stuck it in her back pocket, and she took a few more aspirin out of the bottle and put them in her front pocket. She picked up a bottle of water and looked up at me with a little smile.

"Okay, I'm ready. Lead the way."

We walked through the forest in silence for a little while. She was enjoying the walk, taking in the scenery and listening to the wildlife. It was nice to see her having a good time.

"So Edward," she said eventually, breaking the silence. "You said you had family in Forks? What's that all about?"

Fuck. She would have to ask about my family, wouldn't she? I kept walking, buying time while I figured out exactly what to tell her. But then I realized that she wasn't right behind me. She was standing ten paces back, leaning against a tree.

"I told you about my dad, so it's only fair for you to tell me about your family." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Waiting. I measured her resolve and sank just a little bit into those brown eyes. That's when I realized that it was hopeless to resist. I would give her anything she wanted. And I would tell her anything she wanted to know.

"Fine," I relented. "Come on. I'll tell you all about the Cullens." I waited for her to catch up to me before resuming our hike and delving into my past.

"Carlisle is the vampire that changed me. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza and he saved me, so to speak. Not long after that he found Esme, his mate, and changed her too. For all intensive purposes, they are my parents. A few years later my sister, Rosalie, was changed. And a few years after that she found her mate, Emmett.

"My family is different than 'normal' vampires. They don't believe in killing people in order to survive. They live off the blood of animals instead. They've trained themselves to resist human blood, so they are able to live among humans, working along side them, going to school with them. Living almost normal lives."

I paused so she could digest this information. I knew what her next question would be and it didn't take her long to ask.

"But you feed off of humans." Okay, it wasn't a question.

"I do. I thought that if I used my ability to hunt then I could, I don't know, protect my soul or something. I think I was wrong though."

"Your ability?" she asked as we continued to trek through the forest.

"Yeah." I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. How was I supposed to explain this one? Okay, here goes nothing.

"Some vampires have some kind of a special ability. Mine is telepathy."

"You're telepathic?" she looked at me incredulously. I was kind of hoping she wouldn't know what that meant. "What am I thinking right now?"

I had to laugh. It didn't take a telepath to know what she was thinking. "You're thinking 'bullshit'. But don't worry; I can't hear your thoughts for some reason. As a matter of fact, you are the only person I've ever met like that."

"So, you listen to a person's mind and decide if they deserve to die or not? Like those assholes in the alley the other night."

"Exactly. But even though they deserved everything they got and more, their blood is still on my hands."

A few minutes later and the forest opened up around us. We stepped into a small clearing with a stream running through the middle, disappearing over the edge of the cliff in a beautiful waterfall. We had reached our destination. Bella's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face as she stepped out into the sunlight.

"Oh my God, Edward! This is just…spectacular!" She motioned for me to join her, but I shook my head no. I guess I didn't think this thing through very well, because I'm pretty sure she wasn't ready to see me in the sunlight. Part of me thought she was denying the fact that I'm a vampire, even though she's seen it with her own eyes.

"Come on. You aren't going to burst into flame or something are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I rolled my eyes. "You really shouldn't believe everything you read, you know."

"So what are you waiting for, then?"

I hesitated briefly before taking a deep breath and stepping into the sunlight. The light hit the tiny prisms in my skin and reflected outward.

Bella stared at me for a moment, then her face broke into a grin and she started to giggle. Then the giggle turned into a chuckle. And the chuckle turned into full out laughter. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. It was the most wonderful sound in the world. However, it did occur to me that she was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry," she sputtered between fits of laughter. "It's just…you're sparkling! It's so…so…not terrifying! Please sparkly vampire, don't hurt me!"

Oh, hell no! She's not only laughing at me. She's mocking me! I narrowed my eyes, crouched slightly and sprang. She gasped as I grabbed her and ran to the top of the waterfall. To her it would feel as though we were flying through the air. I stood at the top of the waterfall with her in my arms, just long enough for her to register what had just happened. She threw her arms around my neck and I jumped.

Bella screamed as we plunged through the air, splashing into the lake below. When we surfaced she clung to me, catching her breath.

"So you were saying, about not being terrified?" I smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes at me as she tried to be mad, but it only lasted a moment before she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. You're a terrifying monster," she said. I didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't forget it either," I laughed as I helped her out of the water. I pulled her up on the rocks and into my arms. She didn't resist, settling into my chest easily. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Even soaking wet, your hair is all over the place." She reached up, brushing my hair off my forehead. A jolt of energy went through me at her touch. She lingered there, running her fingers through my hair.

Then my lips were on hers. She was so warm and soft and her lips moved along with mine. Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. I held her as close to me as I dared. Finally she broke away, gasping for air. I kept kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck.

She moaned softly as I continued my path towards her shoulder. I could feel the blood pulsing through her body right under my lips. I licked gently right along the vein.

One small bite.

One little taste.

That's all it would take.

And she would be mine forever.

**A/N **I love that so many people have put this story on alert. I hope you liked this chapter! What did you think of the cliffy at the end? :o) 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry I'm late on this update. Technical difficulties. LOL. Good news is Chapter 6 is done. I will post it on Saturday.  
Thank you for the reviews and the update alerts. Keep them coming. :o)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

**Chapter Five**

"Bella," I murmured into her neck."

"Mmm…"

I inhaled deeply and forced myself to take a step backwards. She stumbled forward a little as I broke contact and her eyes blinked quickly as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't…I shouldn't…" She looked so damned confused! What was I supposed to say? '_Uh, sorry Bella, but I really want to turn you into a vampire._' Yeah. No! I took a few more steps back, trying to get some distance from her.

I said the only thing I could. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes flashed in understanding and she turned away from me. She crossed her arms across her chest and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah. No. You're right. That was really stupid." She stared at the waterfall for a minute before turning back around to face me. Her eyes were completely vacant. "Don't worry about it, Edward. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. And don't worry about hurting me. I can take care of myself." She shouldered past me and into the woods.

I let her go. It was obvious she wanted to be alone, and honestly I needed a minute myself. Seriously, what the fuck was that? I replayed it in my mind a million times. I made out with Bella. I came infinitely close to biting her. How could I even consider doing that to her?

But I knew how. Because now that she's touched my life, I can't imagine being without her for the rest of forever.

My eyes slowly refocused on the scenery in front of me. The waterfall and the lake surrounded by the forest. The sun was starting to set, bathing the area in a soft orange glow. How long had I been standing there, sorting things through in my mind? It must have been hours! I started to panic. Where the hell is Bella? She should have been back by now, right?

I reached out with my senses and could smell her sweet scent in the air. She wasn't far. I turned around and saw her sitting on the ground with her back against a rock and her arms resting across her knees. She was watching me intently. I walked over and sat on the ground beside her.

"Hey," I said tentatively.

She smiled a small smile. "Thank God, Edward! You scared the shit out of me." She ran her hands through her hair and leaned her head back against the rock. "I thought you had gone comatose and I was going to be stuck to fend for myself out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Sorry. I just needed a minute to think." She quirked an eyebrow at my phrasing. Obviously it had taken a lot longer than a minute.

"It's okay. I needed time to think things through myself." She looked so…sad.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," I admitted. "What did you come up with?"

She took a deep breath and seemed to consider her words carefully before answering.

"Edward. The last couple of days have been great. Being with you makes me feel like, I don't know, special or something." She shrugged her shoulders a little bit. "I know it sounds stupid, right? But the thing is, I've never had that before. And I like it. I like that you talk to me, and when I'm talking, you listen. Like now."

"You saved my life. You gave me a place to sleep and a shower and food. And you never asked for anything in return. Not one damn thing. I keep waiting for it. For the catch, you know? There's always a catch. But not with you.

"I'm sure I don't deserve any of this, but I'm grateful for it anyway. You've made me feel like…like I belong here. Like I belong with you. I've never belonged anywhere, Edward. Not since my dad died. I think I could really get used to it."

I wasn't sure what to say to her. So I didn't say anything. Instead I simply put my arm around her and pulled her to my side. She came easily, putting her hand on my chest and leaning against my shoulder. We sat in silence listening to the waterfall and watching the sun set behind the trees.

"What happened after your dad passed?" I asked finally. Her hand curled into a fist against my chest and she sighed deeply.

"I didn't have any real family, so I went into foster care. I was sent from one home to another. I lost count of how many families I lived with. Some of them weren't that bad.

"When I was fourteen I was sent to live with my last family. To Victoria I was a maid, a servant. There to cook and clean for her. And to James," she actually shuddered when she said his name. "To him I was a play toy, there for his enjoyment. I learned to keep my mouth shut, to do my chores, and to never shower with my bathroom door unlocked."

"The checks from the state would stop coming when I turned eighteen, so James decided that I was going to have to earn my keep. And being the nice guy that he was, he decided he would train me himself." She shook her head. "Fucking asshole."

By this point my hands were trembling with rage. I made a mental note to pay this James guy a visit and make damn sure it was one he didn't walk away from. Bella pushed herself away from me and walked to the side of the lake, standing in a beam of beautiful silvery moonlight.

"You have to realize, I've spent the last four years of my life simply looking for a way out. Life has no meaning, no enjoyment for me. I planned it out so perfectly, you know. Get rid of James. Get the hell out of Seattle. Go to Forks to say a final good bye to my dad. And then, you know, game over. No more worries, ever."

She paced back and forth in the moonlight a few times before stopping and glaring at me. "And then I meet you! And you…you're fucking up my whole plan!"

What? What the fuck?

"Yeah. You heard me right. You're jumping off waterfalls with me, and kissing me, and snuggling with me in front of a fire, and…and…" She resumed her pacing. I let her pace a few times before stopping her.

"And?" I asked.

She stopped her pacing and made eye contact with me. She had almost a defeated look in her eyes. "And for the first time in forever I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Come on, Bella. Let's get back to the cabin and sit in front of the fire." I held out my hand and she took it without question. I lifted her easily on my back. "Running is one of the little enjoyments in my life. I'd like to share it with you, if that's okay?"

"Like earlier, at the top of the waterfall?" Did she sound hopeful?

"Even better than that."

She gripped my neck harder and whispered in my ear. "I'd like that."

So I ran. The wind blew through my hair as I dodged easily through the trees. Bella laughed in delight and when I sat her down on the doorstep of the cabin, she reached up and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Edward, for sharing that with me. I loved it."

I started the fire while she was cleaning up and making something for dinner. Then we curled up on the couch together and she leaned against me.

"I can take you to Forks to see your dad tomorrow, if you want me to." I told her.

She was silent for a few minutes before nodding a yes.

"And maybe we can go see my dad while we're there?"

Again she was silent for a minute before nodding yes.

When Bella finally fell into a deep sleep, I went out. I needed some air. Part of me was still processing the things she had told me earlier. I knew she had been editing, giving me only a rough outline of her past. What she had given me was enough to piss me off, and I needed to burn off that excess energy.

I started off by running. I'm not sure how far I went before I realized it wasn't helping. I needed to hit something. No. I needed to kill something. I extended my senses, reached out and listened for prey. I was out in the middle of nowhere, so of course there were no people around. But not to far away was a herd of deer.

For now it'll do. I startled them on purpose. I mean, they were just standing there grazing. What the hell fun is that? I let myself go into hunter mode as I picked one and tracked it through the forest.

By the time I got back to the cabin the sun was rising, although you couldn't tell through the thick fog and mist. The couch was empty but I could hear water running in the bathroom. A half-hour later Bella joined me in the living room with a package of Pop Tarts and a bottle of water.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So I figured I might as well get up and moving, you know?"

"I was hoping to be back before you woke up."

"No big deal," she said. Then she looked my way and stared in shock. "What the hell? What happened to your eyes?"

"My eyes? Nothing. Why?"

"They're brown."

"Brown?" What the hell was she talking about? I went in the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, they had changed from red to brown. I turned to go back in the living room, only to run right into Bella. I didn't realize she had followed me. Her eyes locked on mine and I could hear her heart accelerate. I lifted an eyebrow at her in question.

"So I hunted a couple of deer last night. That's why the color change."

She stepped closer to me and my hands automatically found her waist. Her breath caught in her throat at the contact and she bit her bottom lip.

"You like my eyes this color, don't you?" I asked as I pulled her even closer to me, pressing her body against mine.

"Uh, yeah." I had to smile as her face flushed a lovely pink color.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll have deer more often, just for you." She smiled as I kissed her ear, her jaw, her lips. My new favorite thing in the world is the feel of her lips on mine. She moaned softly into my mouth and I melted. In the back of my mind I knew I needed to stop, but I couldn't. Not yet.

As my mouth explored hers, my hands wandered down from her waist to her ass, squeezing gently as I pulled her towards me. She gasped softly, but kissed me even harder. I lifted her up and set her on the counter. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. When she finally broke away for air, I leaned my forehead against hers. She took a minute to catch her breath.

Suddenly she pulled back and covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!"

"What? Why would you be sorry?" I pulled her back into my arms.

"Yesterday, you said you didn't want to…"

I tilted her chin up so she was looking in my eyes. "No. I don't want to hurt you. I could feel myself losing control. I came so close to biting you, you have no idea." I leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Trust me when I say I want you."

"I really like your eyes that color," she said with a small smile.

"I can tell." I kissed her once more.

"Okay, if we don't get going it'll be to late to go," she said as she pushed me out of her way.

"After you," I motioned to the door. She took a deep breath and walked to the car. I ran my hand through my hair as I locked up. This was going to be a very long day.

I kept her hand safely in mine during the drive to Forks. She didn't say much, but I could tell her mind was going a mile a minute. Occasionally her hand would tense up and I would squeeze it gently, just to reassure her that I was right there with her.

We went to the cemetery first. We found her dad's grave easily enough. She sat on the ground and started talking to him. I gave her some privacy as she said her good-bye. And then I gave her another fifteen minutes of sitting quietly with him before I walked up and offered her my hand. She let me pull her into my embrace and she held on to me tightly, crying eight years worth of pent up tears. When the tears finally ran dry, she wiped at her eyes, pushed her hair behind her ears and turned to say one final farewell.

We settled back into the Volvo and she took a shaky breath or two before leaning back against the seat and sighing deeply.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." She took another deep breath and cleared her face of all emotion. How did she do that? "It's your turn," she said. "Are you ready?"

"No. Are you?"

"Not at all. Let's go before I change my mind about this."

"Nervous? They won't hurt you. They might kill me, though. I haven't even checked in for like fifty years."

"What if they don't like me? I'm just a nobody, you know?"

"What the fuck? Don't ever talk about yourself like that, Bella!" I think I scared her with my sharp tone, but I couldn't help it. That shit pissed me off!

"They are going to love you," I said in a much softer tone.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't go, Edward." She was right. I'm stalling. I inhaled deeply before starting the car and heading towards home.

I drove slowly up the long winding driveway.

"Holy shit," Bella muttered as the house came into view. It was an impressive sight. Esme had made a lot of improvements since the last time I was here.

"Uh, yeah," she stuttered in a small voice. "I don't think I can do this."

I sighed deeply. "Yeah, me either. But it's to late now. They already know we're here." I opened the door and stepped into the rain that had started to fall steadily. Bella followed suit. I took her hand and we walked into the lion's den together.

**AN: **So what did you think? This was a hard chapter to write. Next chapter, enter the Cullen's.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Time to meet the Cullens and hear from Bella's POV.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.****

Chapter Six

BPOV

Edward seemed really nervous as we climbed the front steps. This house was freaking huge! I'm talking, mansion size. "_I so don't belong here_." I told myself. These people…vampires…whatever, were way the hell out of my league. Seriously.

"Ready?" Edward asked one more time before opening the front door. He didn't even wait for an answer, so I'm assuming it was rhetorical.

We stepped into the most beautiful 'house' I've ever seen. The ground floor was wide open. The ceilings were vaulted and the far wall was all glass. I flinched. I wouldn't want to have to wash all those windows. Everything was decorated in shades of white. It was a classic kind of beauty, something you would see in one of those homes of the rich and famous magazines.

Edward was right; they were all waiting for us.

Carlisle greeted us first. He was striking with his blond hair and butterscotch eyes. He held his hand out to me. "Welcome Bella. It's nice to meet you." His words were cordial, but I could almost hear his brain working overtime, studying me for some reason. I'm really not that interesting.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well."

Standing next to Carlisle was a woman with light brown hair and eyes. She smiled, a huge smile, and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella. I'm Esme. If you need anything at all while you're here, please let me know." Then she whispered in my ear "Thank you so much for bringing him back to us." And she squeezed my shoulders before stepping back.

Okay, she freaked me out a little. But I'm good at putting on the show, so I smiled and thanked her. "Your home is lovely," I told her. That made her smile all over again.

Edward put his hand on my lower back and rubbed little circles with his thumb. I relaxed a little knowing that he was as uncomfortable as I was.

Next in line was a tall blonde that was absolutely beautiful. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "So you're the one, huh?" she asked as she picked her nails.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, the one that's finally going to pop my brothers cherry. He desperately needs laid." She rolled her eyes and gave Edward a wicked smile. I felt him tense up behind me and, wait. Did he just growl? Yes, I think he did.

"You must be Rose," I said with a sweet smile. "It's so nice to meet you." She didn't miss the sarcasm in my voice and her eyes narrowed before she stomped out of the house.

"Don't worry about her," a deep voice from behind me said. I turned to see who it was, and was greeted by a bear hug from a tall, muscular blond. "I'm Emmett." He stepped back and took me in before smiling. "Hells yeah. It's about time we got some fresh blood in this family." He gave Edward a thumbs-up and left, probably going after Rose.

"Edward, Bella, I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of our family." Carlisle waved us on into the family room. I gave Edward a puzzled look and he kind of shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what was going on either.

"This is Alice and Jasper."

Jasper was standing closest to the door. He was tall, with long blond hair. He had a curious expression on his face as he stepped forward to shake Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet ya," he said with a bit of a southern drawl. Then he glanced at me, nodded his head and said "Ma'am." Okay, I had to smile at that. Ma'am? Really?

Before I had a chance to respond I was embraced by a little dark haired ball of energy. She grabbed hold of me and jumped up and down and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I am so glad you're finally here!" I know she had good intentions, but she scared the hell out of me. I was frozen in terror. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

"Alice," Jasper hissed. "You're scaring her to death." He pulled her away. I felt a wave of relief wash through me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me quickly.

"I'm fine. Just startled, that's all."

"I'm so sorry!" Alice cried. "I just know we're going to be great friends, and I'm ready for it to be today."

"Okay, that's enough!" Edward shouted. Everyone stopped talking at once. "It's nice to see you guys again," he motioned to Carlisle and Esme. "And it's nice to meet you guys, I think," he nodded at Alice and Jasper. "But I get the feeling you all skipped ahead a few pages and someone needs to catch me up."

Everyone was completely quiet. It was almost eerily quiet. But Edwards' eyes kept flashing between Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. Alice had the weirdest little grin on her face and she was bouncing up and down again. Can vampires take speed? Because I'm pretty sure she's using something.

"One at a time!" Edward said suddenly. No one was even talking! That's when I realized he must be reading their minds, figuring out what was going on.

Now that it was quiet, I could notice just how bad my head was hurting. When did I take that aspirin? When we left the cemetery. How long ago was that? Probably not long enough. I rubbed at my temple. The pain shot through my eye sharply and my stomach churned. This was going to be a bad one. Already I was seeing auras and getting dizzy. I needed to sit down. Way to much stress today! I found a chair that was close and tried to make my way to it. The pain hit in another wave. I clutched at my temple and fell into the chair. I was trying to be stealthy. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. But I wasn't quite smooth enough. Edward sat down next to me just a moment later.

"Are you okay?"

I cleared any trace of pain off my face. He didn't need to see that. I looked up at him with a small smile. "I'm fine. It's just been a stressful day. I'm kind of wiped."

His eyes were full of concern. "Are you ready to go?"

Yes.

"No. Go ahead and catch up with your family. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy this beautiful view." Tears threatened to break through, but I held them back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Go. I'm fine."

I sat in the chair looking out over the landscape for a long while. As long as I didn't move the pain was bearable. After a bit, though, Esme came over and sat on the couch next to me.

"You're being very quiet, Bella. Is everything alright?"

For some reason my eyes teared up. She sounded like a real mother. That is what a real mother is supposed to sound like, right? I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek. I swiped at them angrily. What the hell?

"I'm fine Esme," I muttered. "Thank you for asking."

She gave me a knowing look. You know, the look that says "_bullshit, but I'll drop it._" Yeah. That look.

"Would you like something to eat or to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks," I said with a little laugh. "I'm pretty sure we don't have the same tastes, you know what I mean?"

She laughed. "Of course, my dear. But as soon as Alice knew you were coming, she went grocery shopping. Come on. We'll see if anything looks good to you." She helped me up, linked arms with me and led me into the kitchen.

"Why would Alice know I was coming?"

"Alice has a very special gift. She has visions of the future."

"They are subject to change when people change their minds, but once someone makes a decision I can see the outcome." Alice had come into the kitchen and sat at the island. "Sorry I scared you earlier."

I was looking through the cabinets. I think she had bought the whole grocery store! Was all this food just for me? The refrigerator and freezer were also stocked full. I was looking through the freezer when I found a whole stack of frozen meat-lovers pizza.

"I think I love you, Alice," I said as I pulled out one of the frozen pizzas and hit the pre-heat button on the oven. She smiled in delight.

"Wait until you see your room. And your closet! You're going to love it!" She was bouncing in her seat again. Wait. What?

I opened a can of Mountain Dew that I had found in the fridge and drank it down. Once the sugar was in my system I would lose the dizzy feeling.

"Alice, you realize we are just visiting, right? I don't need a room, and all my clothes fit in a duffel bag, so I don't need a closet either. And you have enough food here to last months!"

"Bella, you and Edward are moving in with us." She said it so matter of fact, I could almost hear the 'duh' at the end.

Edward walked in a few minutes later and put his arm around my waist. "There you are. Everything okay?" I noticed that Alice and Esme had conveniently disappeared.

"Yeah. I'm just making something to eat. Alice went grocery shopping for me." I rolled my eyes. "It won't take but a few more minutes if you're ready to go."

He hesitated. "Would you mind if we stayed here tonight?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Just tonight?" I asked.

"Of course." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Oh fine," I huffed. "But only tonight."

The pizza was awesome. Best pizza I'd had in months. Okay, the only pizza I'd had in months. And the Mountain Dew. I hadn't had caffeine in months either. So I could feel my leg bouncing up and down on the floor as the caffeine hit my system. I cleaned up after myself and realized that I wasn't dizzy anymore. My headache hadn't let up any, though, so I took a couple of aspirin. My bottle was getting close to being empty. Despite the caffeine, I was getting pretty tired.

"I'll show you you're room," Alice said from behind me.

"We're only staying tonight, Alice. We aren't moving in."

She smiled up at me with a twinkle in her eye. "I've already seen it," she said with a little shrug before leading me up the staircase. 'My' room was on the third floor. There was a queen sized bed with a lavender bedspread, a small desk with a flat screen computer set up and running, a bookcase full of classic and modern books, a flat screen TV with a DVD player, and a shelf of DVD's.

"This is beautiful," I told her. It was pretty much my dream bedroom.

"The bathroom is through here." She opened a door and led me into the biggest bathroom I've ever seen in my life. There was a shower and a Jacuzzi tub, a large mirror and a dressing table that was full of makeup and hair accessories. There was also another door leading into the adjoining bedroom.

"That door leads to Edward's room," she told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her.

"And this is your closet," she said with a little fanfare. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. She opened a door and walked into the closet. There were clothes hanging on both sides. In the back was a full-length mirror and a dresser. The floor was lined with shoes.

"Are these your clothes?" I asked her. I'd never seen so many clothes in one place!

"No, Silly. Why would I have my clothes in your closet? These are your clothes."

I froze. My lungs refused to work. This was way too much.

"I can't accept any of this, Alice." I told her. She looked so hurt! Like I just told her that her puppy had died or something. She was…devastated!

"If you don't like them, we can go shopping together and pick stuff out, but I knew you hated shopping. So…" she rambled in a small voice.

"It's not that I don't like them. At all. It's just, I don't deserve any of this. I haven't earned any of this." I was getting very close to hyperventilating.

She looked at me all kinds of confused. "What are you talking about, Bella? You're part of the family now. You don't have to earn anything."

This concept was completely foreign to me. I wasn't sure how to react. 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **The response to this story has been awesome! Keep the reviews coming.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the characters. Only the storyline is mine.

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

I finally managed to get Alice out of 'my room' and I took a nice, long, hot shower. It helped ease the tension in my shoulders and even dulled my headache a little bit. It wasn't until I was stepping out of the shower when I realized my mistake. I left my bag at Edward's cabin. I didn't have any of my clothes, my hairbrush, even my toothbrush. Smooth move on my part, I know.

The dressing table in the bathroom was stocked with hair products and makeup, and it all looked brand new. There was even a toothbrush, still in the box, and a new tube of toothpaste. Apparently a new wardrobe wasn't the only thing Alice had bought for me. I took my time brushing out my hair and I smiled when I saw the new package of scrunchies. I was still mad at myself for not remembering to pack one when I left the house of horrors two months ago. I opened the package and curled my long hair into a neat bun on top of my head. That way when I wake up in the morning it'll still be damp and somewhat manageable.

I made sure my towel was securely wrapped around my chest before I went into my room and opened the closet. The clothes in there were fantastic. Brand new and in name brands. I didn't even want to think about how much all this cost. I found a pair of pajama pants and a matching tank top in one of the dresser drawers, but I hesitated.

"_No. Not a tank top,_" I thought to myself as I glanced down at my arms. Those stupid bruises on my shoulders and upper arms still hadn't gone away. I kept looking until I found a t-shirt with three-quarter sleeves that were long enough to cover up the dark purple splotches that dotted my pale complexion.

I wondered idly what Edward was doing. He had barely even talked to me since we got here. "_He's just catching up with his family, you idiot,_" I told myself. "_No, he just finally has someone besides you to talk to._" Yeah, that was my inner-skeptic.

I was getting ready to lie down when the bookcase caught my eye. The shelves were full so I took my time reading through the titles until I found a romance novel that looked interesting. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good romance. I settled into bed and started to read, but my eyes just didn't want to focus. The bed was to damn comfortable. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

_What was that noise? _I opened my eyes, my breath caught in my throat. I laid completely still, not even breathing. Listening. Listening for sound. Listening for movement.

_Nothing. There's no one here. You're alone. It was just your imagination. _

I let out the breath I had been holding slowly. My eyes roamed the room. My muscles started to relax.

Then I saw the beady eyes staring back at me.

He started to laugh.

I screamed.

Cold hands gripped my shoulders.

Tears ran down my face as I struggled to get away.

"Bella!" He was yelling my name.

"BELLA!" Wait. That's not _him_. He never called me Bella.

"Edward?"

"Bella! Can you hear me? Open your eyes, love."

I forced my eyes to open. Edward was leaning over me on the bed, his hands on my shoulders. His face was a mixture of concern and fear. The rest of the family was crowded in the room behind him. They all looked like they were scared to death.

I blinked my eyes against the light and realized I was crying.

"Edward," I said. "Let go."

He looked down and seemed to realize that his hands were still gripping my shoulders. He dropped them immediately, but pulled me into his chest, his arms encircling me. My tears continued to fall as he held me. Slowly the heaviness in my chest lifted and I was able to breath again. The tears stopped and I wiped my eyes dry.

I looked up and realized that everyone was still standing there staring at me. It made me more than a little uncomfortable.

"I'm okay, guys. You can go on with…whatever it is that you do."

"Bella, dear," Esme came over and gave me a hug. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No Esme. You've given me more than enough already. I'm sorry I disturbed you all."

"Nonsense. But we'll leave you alone now to get some more sleep." Right. I'm going back to sleep after that. But she did leave the room, and pulled a reluctant Carlisle out with her. Alice gave me a small hug, then she and Jasper left as well.

Rose was staring at me with the oddest expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

She looked like she was going to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead she just shook her head slightly and walked out. I expected Emmett to follow her, but he didn't. Instead he came over and gave me a hug.

"Just point us in his direction, Bells, we'll take care of him."

I looked from him to Edward and back again. "Who?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I knew who he was talking about.

"Whoever 'James' is. We'll rip him limb from limb for hurting you."

Is it wrong that my heart warmed when he said that to me? I gave him a little smile.

"Thanks Emmett. That means a lot to me. But, um, I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can, but you know, keep it in mind." He winked at me and left.

Edward and I sat in silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," he finally said.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward. It was just a stupid nightmare."

"I came in to check on you and turn your light off," he said. "Then you stopped breathing and started screaming. It scared me to death." That made sense. I must have heard him moving around and it triggered my nightmare.

"I hate sleeping," I muttered. Edward gave me a questioning look, but didn't ask. "You're so vulnerable when you sleep, you know. But you have to sleep. I don't know. I just, I wish I was like you."

His arms stiffened around me and he held his breath for just a second. "What do you mean by that?" he whispered in my ear.

"I mean you never have to sleep. No sleep. No nightmares….no one sneaking into your room in the middle of the night to attack you." I shuddered and he held me even tighter.

"You never have to worry about anyone attacking you ever again, Bella. I'll keep watch, okay? So you can sleep without worrying about that." He kissed me gently on the forehead. Just knowing that he wasn't going to leave made me relax instantly and I fell back to sleep quickly.

**EPOV**

Her screams still echoed in my mind. The sheer terror in them made chills run down my spine. That asshole was going to pay. Emmett would have to stand in line on this one.

Dawn broke and soon after Bella's eyes fluttered open. She sniffed the air and crinkled her nose a little. "What's that smell?"

"I think Esme is trying to make you breakfast," I said with a small laugh.

"I can't face them, Edward. They probably all think I'm a freak after last night. They wouldn't be wrong, you know?" She climbed out of bed and stretched. Her hair was starting to come loose from the bun on top of her head and the tendrils framed her face. She reached up and pulled on it. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in beautiful brown waves.

"That's just crazy talk. Come on. I have to see what this breakfast looks like." I took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Esme was standing in front of the stove. Carlisle was standing against the counter laughing at her. Jasper, Emmett and Rose were sitting at the kitchen table. And Alice was trying to figure out the coffee maker. They were all talking at once. Bella tried to stifle a grin, but a small giggle escaped her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Good morning, Bella dear," Esme said.

"Thank you for making me breakfast, but you have enough food here to feed the whole family." She was right. There was a plate piled high with pancakes, another plate full of scrambled eggs, and there was a full pound of bacon frying in the skillet.

"I know, right? That's what I told her." Rose scoffed from her chair in the corner.

"Please, help yourself." Esme motioned to the spread. Bella picked up the empty plate and filled it. She sat down at the table between Rose and Jasper and started eating.

"_Edward_." I looked up and met Carlisle's eyes. "_I need to show you something_."

I followed him into the family room. Emmett and Jasper followed as well.

"What's up?"

"How much do you know about Bella's past?" Carlisle asked.

"Not much. We've only talked about it briefly. I know that her father was murdered and her foster parents were assholes. Why?"

"After the nightmare last night, Rose was curious, so she did some research." Emmett spoke up. "Remember when Bella said she could take care of herself?" I nodded. How could I forget?

"She wasn't wrong," Jasper said as he handed me a print out. It was a newspaper article from Seattle dated two months ago. Under the picture was a picture of Bella and a picture of a man with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

* * *

**ALL CHARGES DROPPED – JUDGE RULES SELF-DEFENSE**

All charges have been dropped against Isabella Swan, age 18. She was being charged with aggravated manslaughter in the death of James Holbrook, age 35. Holbrook was her legal guardian. Police responded to a 911 call reporting gunshots at 1324 Front Street at 1:35 AM on September 2. Holbrook was found dead in his home from two gunshot wounds, one to the head and one to the chest. Miss Swan went with police willingly, admitting freely that she had shot Holbrook.

After further review of the evidence of the case and of Miss Swan's medical records, Judge Garrett ruled that Miss Swan acted in self-defense and dropped all charges. However, formal charges are now pending for Victoria Holbrook, age 32, including child abuse, complicity to child abuse, and complicity to sexual misconduct with a minor.

Miss Swan was not available for comment. Her lawyer made the following comment when asked if Miss Swan felt any remorse for her actions: "My client feels no remorse and nor should she. That girl was put through Hell in the four years that she lived in that house. He deserved everything he got and more."

* * *

I read through the article twice. "Son of a bitch," I muttered to myself. "She killed the bastard."

Emmett grinned. "Dude, I like her. She has style."

We could hear the girls in the kitchen laughing. Bella had finished eating, but Esme was trying to force more food on her.

"Really, Esme, I'm stuffed. But thank you. It was delicious." She stood and picked up the empty plate, but Esme pushed her back down. "You just stay right there. I'll clean up." Bella gave up and sat back down.

"So Bella," Alice stared at her hands as she talked. "Sorry that we all rushed into your room like that last night. You kind of scared the shit out of us."

Bella pushed her hair behind her ears and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"It's just, when you screamed like that, we thought you were hurt. Or, you know, that Edward was eating you or something."

She raised her eyebrows and looked from Alice to Rose and back again. "Alice, it wasn't that kind of scream." She grinned. Alice's eyes widened in shock and Rose cracked up laughing. I think she even snorted. Even Esme chuckled.

"What did I tell you, man? Style." Emmett laughed from behind me.

When the laughter died down, Rose cleared her throat. "I think I owe you an apology," she said in a small voice.

"Why's that?" Bella asked, looking surprised.

"I judged you without even knowing you. Last night,"

"I don't want your pity, Rose." Bella interrupted her.

"Not my pity," Rose shook her head. "My respect." She held out her hand to Emmett and he handed her the newspaper article. She laid it on the table in front of Bella. "You're one tough chic. I like it."

Bella stared at the paper. Her face flickered with emotion and then it was gone.

"_Amazing,_" Jasper was thinking.

"What?" I whispered to him.

"_She's masking her emotions. When she saw the paper she had a flicker of anxiety, then nothing. Completely blank._"

"I did what I had to do," she said matter-of-factly.

Carlisle sat down in the chair across from her and tilted his head slightly. "We aren't going to judge you, Bella. Every one of us knows that you were completely justified in what you did."

"I overheard them talking to Children's Services," she said. "They were going to have another little girl come live with them. It was too late for me, my life was already ruined. But I couldn't let them do that to someone else. I just couldn't." She shook her head.

"Anyway, it's over with now. I'd rather not talk about it anymore, okay?" She looked at each one of us, her eyes lingering on mine. Then she got up and left, heading upstairs. I hesitated only a moment before following her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm fine, Edward. Please stop asking me that? I'm not a damn china doll you know." I laughed.

"No you aren't. Rose is right, you know. You are one tough chic." She shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are we going back to the cabin today? Or are you planning on staying another night?"

"Would you mind staying here again?"

She rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Alice was right. You're planning on moving in with them. And apparently I don't have a choice." She motioned to the room, and the closet. "It's written or some shit, you know?"

"I heard something about that, yeah." I ran my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. Let me change my clothes. I'll meet you downstairs."

**AN: **What did you think? Keep the reviews coming! Chapter 8 is finished - I will update on Friday. 

.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **You guys are the best! I never expected such a great reception. :o) My rough outline has about 24 chapters in it, so we'll see how it goes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

**Chapter Eight**

**EPOV**

Okay, so I had an ulterior motive for getting Bella out of the house. I wanted to take her out of earshot of my family so I could talk to her without all of them listening in. We walked through the forest just as we had days ago. She seemed to enjoy the quiet beauty that surrounded us, pausing every now and then to admire the scenery. She seemed to relax more and more as we walked, until the tension from this morning seemed to drain out of her completely.

"So what do you think of everyone?" I asked her as we walked.

"Wow." She laughed. "That's all. Just…wow."

"They love you, you know."

"No, they love the idea of me. I really don't have anything to do with it."

"What do mean?" I helped her across a small stream as she considered her reply.

"They think I'm going to settle you down. You know? Return you to the flock or whatever."

I thought it through for just a moment. "Maybe you already have."

A fallen tree was lying across the path, and we were far enough from the house that no one would be listening, so instead of climbing over it, I stopped and sat down. I patted the spot next to me and Bella sat down too, leaning against me.

"I've been thinking about coming home for, I don't know, ten years now. Maybe longer. I don't know that I ever would have actually come back if it wasn't for you."

I peeled at the bark on the tree and watched the bugs underneath skitter under cover. Bella pulled her knees up into her chest and sighed.

"I didn't force you to come, Edward," she said, puzzled. "In fact I think this whole excursion was your idea." She was right, of course.

"Up until I met you, Bella, my life was empty. Time passed, but it held no meaning, no enjoyment. I merely existed. My life was like an endless night. Then you flashed across my sky like a shooting star, and you made everything so clear." I tilted her chin up gently and stared into her deep brown eyes. "You made me realize what was missing in my life. If I hadn't found you, there is no doubt in my mind that I would have continued that stale, stagnant existence for the rest of eternity."

"But now?" she asked softly.

"Now. Now I have meaning in my life again," I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I have joy in my life again." I kissed her once more.

"I finally have a reason to look forward to tomorrow." I kissed her yet again. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was erratic at best.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Stay with me Bella."

"Why? Why me?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Because you are my life now. I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile light up your face or to hear the sound of your laughter. Or to feel your lips on mine," I kissed her again, just to make my point. "I don't want to just exist anymore, Bella."

I stared into her eyes and I watched as her resolve crumbled at my words. Her lips crashed into mine as she gave in to her desire. This kiss wasn't soft or slow. It was hard, fast, and passionate. Her hands tangled in my hair and pulled me closer. My hands felt bare skin at her waist and electricity shot through my fingers and coursed through my body. My hands spread out across her bare back and pulled her even closer. She shifted her weight and I pulled her onto my lap. She groaned into my mouth, gripped my hair even tighter and grinded against me. Oh God. I had to stop this now. While I still could. If I still could.

I lifted my hands to her face and gently pulled her back. She leaned her forehead against mine and panted softly as she caught her breath.

"Can I take that as a yes?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yes." She kissed me one more time. "I will stay with you Edward."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. In one swift movement I stood, lifted her onto my back, and took off running. She let out a little squeal and laughed as the wind blew through her hair.

We spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the forest and talking. I found out that her favorite color was purple. Alice must have known this already, since she had decorated Bella's room in purple. I also learned that she liked country music. I didn't really see her as the country type, but I guess her dad rubbed off on her when she was still little.

It was almost twilight when we wandered into a small meadow. Snowflakes had just started to fall. Bella laughed and held her arms out, twirling in little circles.

"Look! It's snowing!" She tilted her face up and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the middle of the meadow. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said as twirled around again.

My eyes never left her. "It certainly is." I muttered. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. Her hair had swirled around her face, so I reached up and brushed it back out of her face. I was leaning down to kiss her when I heard laughter coming from the forest.

I reached out with my senses and could hear Emmett and Jasper approaching.

"We have company," I whispered.

"There you are!" Emmett shouted.

I sighed and leaned my forehead against Bella's. She raised an eyebrow and gave a small laugh.

"You guys have been gone for, like, hours dude!"

"Yeah, Esme's starting to think you took off again or something."

"But then Alice swore that neither one of you were going anywhere," Emmett winked at Bella like he knew some big secret or something.

"Yeah. No, I think we're both sticking around for a while," she said. I squeezed her hand and she smiled up at me, rolling her eyes just a bit.

"Well I know one thing," Emmett said, leaning down and putting his hands on his knees, acting as though he were catching his breath. "We need to get you a cell phone so we don't have to chase your ass all over EBF."

"EBF? What's that?" Bella asked.

"You know, East Bumble Fuck. EBF."

"Nice, Emmett. Real nice." Jasper laughed.

"So why did you feel the need to chase my ass all over EBF anyway?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Bella. She had stopped watching the snow fall and was kind of staring at her feet. She lifted her hand and started rubbing her right temple. I squeezed her other hand slightly and she looked up at me, giving me a small smile and a nod.

"We're all going hunting tonight. You up for it?" Emmett asked.

Jasper was watching Bella even more intently than I was. "Alice and Rose are staying home, so you can stay with them if you want," he told her.

"Great," she muttered, not enthusiastic at all.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired and a little hungry. It's been a long day." She stopped rubbing her temple and ran her fingers through her hair. Jasper wasn't convinced. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he was careful to keep his thoughts blocked. What was that about?

"Let's get you back to the house, then. You can get something to eat and rest."

She nodded and I picked her up and ran. Emmett and Jasper were close behind. When we got back to the house, Alice and Rose were waiting on the front porch.

Alice was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "This is going to be so much fun! A girl's night! We can go shopping and fix each other's hair and paint our fingernails and play truth or dare!"

"Chill out, Alice," Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"I've never had a girl's night," Bella said in a small voice.

"Never?" Alice asked, her eyes wide. "You are going to love it!"

The girls filed into the house and I could hear them all go in the kitchen. Bella started making herself something to eat while Alice and Rose began making their plans for the evening.

I grabbed Jasper by the arm before he could follow them.

"Start talking," I told him.

"Sure thing. What do want me to talk about?" He looked down at my hand, which was gripping his forearm tightly. I loosened my grip and stepped backwards.

"Why don't you start with why you're blocking your thoughts from me, and end with why you looked like you were in pain in the meadow and kept staring at Bella."

He stared out into the night and seemed to debate with himself about something before he finally answered me.

"The thing is, I'm an empath, Edward. I have the ability to be able to read emotions and feelings. I can also sort of control emotions in people around me. I was blocking my thoughts because I didn't want you to freak out in the middle of nowhere. Plus, she's trying really hard to hide it from you for some reason, so I'm not sure I should be telling you about it now."

"What? What is she hiding?"

"You can read my thoughts, right?"

"Yeah, when you aren't blocking me."

"Okay," he nodded. "I can't explain it right, I'm sure, but I can show you."

He lifted the block off his thoughts and reached out towards the kitchen with his senses. I could feel Alice's excitement, Rose's boredom, and Bella's pain. It hit me so hard I actually stumbled backwards and grabbed my forehead. It felt like I was being stabbed in the eye.

"Fuck me," I mumbled. "She never said a word."

Jasper cut off the contact and I regained my balance.

"Keep in mind, that's just an impression. The pain she is feeling is much more intense than even that."

"How? How could she be in that much pain and still function?" I stared towards the kitchen in disbelief. I could hear Bella eating her food and talking to Alice. She was trying to talk Alice out of going shopping tonight.

"I should stay here with her tonight."

"She'll be fine with Alice and Rose. You can't let her know that you know. Like I said, she's trying really hard to keep it from you."

I found Bella still in the kitchen, cleaning up from her dinner. She was standing at the sink washing dishes. I stepped close behind her and put my hands on her hips. I leaned down and inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with her wonderful scent.

"Hey," she said with a small laugh, leaning back and resting her head on my chest.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I kissed her right temple gently.

"I'm fine. Why?" She tilted her head up and back so she could see me. Our eyes met for just an instant. Then I dipped my head, meeting her lips with mine. Her hands reached up and behind to grab my neck and she moaned softly into my mouth.

"Oh my God. Get a room, would you," Rose muttered as she walked in the kitchen. She covered her eyes and turned back around. "That was an image I can do without."

Bella reluctantly released my neck and broke away from the kiss. "We were just kissing, Rose." She rolled her eyes and went back to washing her dishes. "It's not like you walked in on him bending me over the counter or something."

I froze. Did she really just say that? From the other room I could hear Emmett cracking up. Rose stopped in her tracks, turned to face Bella and I, and shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something and closed it again.

"I think you just managed to leave Rosalie speechless," I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "I don't think anyone has ever done that before."

Bella giggled and glanced up at Rose, shrugging her shoulders. Rose kind of shook her head and left the kitchen.

"So you guys are going hunting tonight?" she asked me as she dried her dishes and put them away.

"Yeah. You'll be okay with Alice and Rose, right? We won't be far and we'll be home by morning."

"Apparently I'm in desperate need of a make over," she rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it'll be fun. I've never had a girl's night. Or girlfriends for that matter. Might be fun." She shrugged her shoulders.

Something was off. She looked like she was debating with herself about something. Was there something she wanted to tell me? She finished cleaning up the kitchen and turned the light off.

"Bella," I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms before she could leave the room. "What is it?" We stood in the darkened room, staring into each other's eyes.

"What?" she asked, feigning confusion, but I knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"Whatever it is that you want to tell me or ask me, go ahead and say it. Remember, I can't read your thoughts. You have to say it. Out loud."

She swallowed. "It's none of my business," she whispered. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"About what?"

"What will you be hunting?" Her eyes searched mine.

"Deer, elk, whatever we can find locally." I shrugged.

She smiled, a small shy smile and looked down, breaking our eye contact.

"It'll take me a while to get used to feeding on animals instead of humans, but I'm going to try," I lifted her chin back up so she was looking at me again. She giggled.

"So after you feed tonight, your eyes will be less red and more brown, right?" She raised an eyebrow, bit her bottom lip, and looked up at me through her eyelashes. It was the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Eventually they won't have any red left in them at all."

"In that case, you better get going." She pushed me in the direction of the door. "I'll be here when you get back."

Emmett and Jasper were at the door waiting for me. "Don't worry, Bells, we'll get him back to you in no time," Emmett said with a wink.

As the door closed behind us I could hear Alice. "Yay! The guys are gone! What should we do first?" I almost felt sorry for Bella. Almost.

**AN: So what do you guys think? 3 Reviews! Next chapter is the sleepover. :o) It's finished! I'll post on Saturday.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So a lot of you are starting to wonder what's up with Bella. Sorry, but we won't find out in this chapter. This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you guys like it!  
Keep the reviews coming!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Wish I did...

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

Alice was crazy. I decided that about ten seconds after Edward had left and she still hadn't stopped talking. And she was rambling on so fast I couldn't even understand what she was saying. I decided that I was going to have to just break in, or I wouldn't get a word in all night. I waited, trying to catch a pause in her completely one-sided conversation, before I finally just started talking right over her.

"Alice, I'm going to go take a shower before we do anything, okay?"

She stopped in mid-stream and looked at me, finally seeing me for the first time I think. "Yes, go take a shower. You've been wandering in the forest all day. Go. We aren't going anywhere," and she actually shooed me up the stairs. I had to laugh. It was my idea to take a shower anyway, right?

I took my time, letting the hot water ease my tense muscles. As I relaxed, I let my mind wander. The forest. Edward. The sweet words he had uttered before the most fantastic kiss of my entire life. My heart warmed just thinking about it. Hell, my whole body warmed at the thought. I remembered the feel of him between my legs, his hands on my back, his lips on my neck. Fuck me, I was getting wet just thinking about it.

"Bella! You've been in there forever!" Alice shouted from the other side of the door, breaking me from my daydream.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll be out in a minute." I rinsed the soap off my body and the conditioner out of my hair. Then I turned the water off and stepped into the steamy bathroom. Thankfully I had wrapped myself in a soft terrycloth bath towel before stepping into my bedroom, because Alice and Rose were sitting there waiting for me.

"You guys could have waited downstairs," I mumbled.

"Nonsense! Girls night starts right now." Rose was the one that pushed me into the chair and pulled out a hairbrush.

"Okay," I had to laugh, otherwise I just might cry. "Just be gentle, okay?"

"Absolutely," she said as she started to pull my hair through the brush. Alice set a small table in front of me and opened a basket full of supplies.

"Bella, when was the last time you had a manicure? Or a pedicure for that matter?" I was a little insulted by the tone of her voice.

"Um, never." I thought she was going to faint.

"Well, we need to change that right now! How about some music?" She flipped on the CD player and I listened a few moments before I smiled.

"Miranda Lambert?" I asked the obvious as I sang along to the lyrics "_Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines. You've got your friends just like I've got mine. We may think a little differently, but we've got a lot in common you will see, we're just like you. Only prettier._"

"She's your favorite, right?" Alice asked.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes as I remembered that Alice already knew everything about me somehow. "Alice, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

She shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Sure. I'll answer the best I can." She was filing away at my nails.

"How does it work? The visions?"

"Well, I don't see everything, usually just the really important stuff. And the future is always changing, you know? So as people make different decisions or change their minds, their future changes as well."

"So, I didn't make up my mind to come here with Edward until the day we showed up. And I didn't decide to stay here until earlier today. So how did you know I was coming? And when did you have time to go shopping for all the clothes and the food and everything?"

She stopped what she was doing on my nails and looked up at me, making sure she had eye contact before going on. "Bella, I saw you coming here over a year ago." Wait. What?

"How? I hadn't decided to come here."

"Maybe you hadn't decided specifically to come here, to this house, but you did decide to come to Forks. And that decision ultimately brought you to us. There were a hundred different ways it could happen. It wasn't until Edward decided to go hunting in that alley that I saw the two of you coming together."

"Wow. So maybe it really was written that I would be living here? Right?" Rose snorted behind me.

"Nothing is written, Bella," she said. "Alice just has a way of making sure her visions come to the conclusions she likes best."

Alice looked up at me with a sheepish kind of grin. "I didn't do anything that wouldn't have happened anyway. Maybe." We all laughed a little at that.

Alice had finished shaping my nails and started to paint them a dark red, almost brown color. It kind of reminded me of Edward's eyes. And Rose had finished brushing my hair and was busy blow-drying it. She had a curling iron out warming up. As she dried my hair, I let my mind wander, again back to the forest with Edward. But this time I focused more on what I had said. What I had agreed to. I felt my chest tighten as I realized that I had promised to stay with him indefinitely.

"I think maybe I made a huge mistake today," I muttered it more to myself than to either Alice or Rose, but they both stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Why? What did you do?" Rose asked first. Something told me Alice already knew.

"I told Edward I would stay with him." Hearing myself say those words almost sent me into a panic attack. Oh God! Why did I do that? My leg started bouncing up and down on it's own accord.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"No! Did you hear what I said? I told Edward I would stay with him!" Okay. I was definitely going to have a panic attack. "I need to get up." I told them both. I only gave them two seconds to be out of my way before I stood and started pacing the floor.

"Sorry, hunny, I'm not seeing the problem here," Rose said.

"I can't stay here," I said finally. "I can't stay with him." I couldn't breath.

"Well, why not?" Alice asked.

"Stupid, romantic vampire! He tricked me. That's what he did. He dazzled me right into agreeing to all this." Okay, panic attack was over, now I was just pissed. How could I have fallen for that? I know better.

"Bella, that's just Edward. He is a romantic."

"Sit back down, Bella." Rose said. I stopped pacing and plopped back into the chair in defeat. "Now, why can't you stay here? You would have it made, you know? Plus we all want you here."

"I don't belong here. This isn't right. My whole life has been nothing but loss, pain and fear. Don't you guys understand that?"

"Of course we do, sweetie! But all that's over now." Alice gave me a hug before continuing. "Now it's time for you to be happy."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh Alice, if only it were that easy!" I could feel the tears in my eyes that were trying to break free. I blinked, trying to hold them back, but I know a few escaped. I felt them rolling down my cheek. "I'm not supposed to be happy, Alice. The Powers That Be make sure of that."

I felt Rose's hands on my shoulders. She squeezed gently in reassurance. "You don't have anything else to be afraid of. Edward will take good care of you. I mean, he's my brother and I hate him as much as he hates me. But I know that he won't hurt you."

"But I am afraid, Rose. I am so afraid. If I allow myself to want this, to accept this, to enjoy all of this, it will all be ripped from my grasp. And I will be devastated. It will destroy me." My voice was barely a whisper.

Neither of them said a word. Rose continued curling my hair, and Alice continued painting my fingernails. She wouldn't look up at me.

"You know, don't you?" I asked her suddenly. She froze mid-stroke and shook her head slightly. "You know that I'm right."

She looked up at me finally and met my eyes. I almost expected them to be sad, but what I found instead was fierce determination.

"This is what I know, Bella. When you find your happiness you have to grab hold with both hands and refuse to let go. The Powers That Be don't have control over everything, but if you let the fear of what they may do ruin your happiness, then you'll never be happy. The future isn't certain. Especially yours. I can't tell you what your future is, but I can tell you this. Edward will make you happy. And you will make him happy. And you both deserve that happiness more than anyone else I know. Don't throw that away because you are afraid of what might happen."

I sat frozen in my seat, the power in her eyes making me feel so small, and yet empowering me at the same time. The moments dragged on as we stared each other down. She was daring me to challenge her. I was flabbergasted by her words of wisdom.

Finally Rose broke the silence with a snort. "Damn, Alice! Who knew you could be so deep?" We all laughed and the tense moment was over.

Alice finished with my fingers and moved on to my toes while Rose finished curling my hair. The finished product was amazing. When they were both finished and I looked in the mirror, I was amazed. I looked…beautiful.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. We talked about silly things like fashion and celebrities, and not so silly things like my future plans (or lack thereof). Finally around two o'clock in the morning I had to kick them out of my room. I could barely keep my eyes open!

I lay in bed after they left and thought about the events of the day. The things Alice had said made so much sense. I had never let fear run my life, why was I starting now? But I knew the answer to that question. Because I had never wanted something so badly before. Edward had touched my life and I would always be wanting more.

I slept restlessly, tossing and turning, dreaming odd dreams. Alice's words echoed through my mind. "_When you find your happiness you have to grab hold with both hands and refuse to let go._" Then I was in the forest again, making out with Edward. My back tingled where his hands had touched me. I wanted him to touch me again. More. I didn't want to let go. Ever.

"Bella," I heard his velvety soft voice whispering my name. A bolt of energy started in my heart and exploded throughout my body.

"Edward," I whispered. "God I want you. I need you. I love you."

I was in his arms instantly, his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his hair tightly.

"Oh God, Bella," he whispered into my ear as he kissed down my neck and to my shoulder. I continued to grip his hair tightly as his hands made their way under my shirt and up my back. The tingles were even more intense than I remembered them, and I moaned softly in pleasure.

Suddenly, he was gone, my hands were empty, and I was left gasping for air. My eyes flew open and I sat straight up in bed. Even I could hear my heart pounding. What the fuck was that? My back still tingled from his touch.

It took my brain a long minute to realize that I was dreaming. Edward had never been in my bed, kissing me, licking me, touching me.

"Fuck!" I yelled at no one in particular and I picked up the book from my bedside table, throwing it across the room.

Two seconds later, there was a soft knock on my door and Edward stepped in. "Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, alarmed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. His hair was still wet from the shower. Holy Hell he was hot.

"Yeah. No, Edward, I don't think so." I ran my fingers through my hair and forced myself not to look at him. "I'm losing my fucking mind."

"What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern as he picked up the book I had thrown and set it back on the bedside table. "Did you have another nightmare?"

I had to laugh. "Most definitely not a nightmare." He was obviously confused as he sat down on the bed next to me. He tilted my chin up so he could look me in the eye. My breath caught in my throat.

"Your heart is going a mile a minute," he observed. "What were you dreaming about?" He stared into my eyes and I had to swallow, hard.

"You, Edward. I was dreaming about you." His eyes widened as understanding dawned on him.

"Really," he said with a small smile, moving closer to me. "What were you dreaming, exactly?"

He was right there. I reached up with my hands and started playing with his hair. "I was dreaming about making out with you in the forest, on the fallen tree. Only, this time, you didn't stop."

A low growl emitted from his throat.

"Bella," he whispered. "Resisting you is the hardest thing I've ever done," The intensity in his eyes made my heart skip a beat.

"You don't have to resist, Edward."

His hands were sliding up and down my back. On their next trip up, I lifted my arms straight up over my head. He didn't even hesitate, pulling my shirt up and over my head and tossing it to the other side of the room. Instantly I was laying on my back with him hovering over me. His lips were on mine, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. His left hand was holding my wrists gently above my head. His right hand caressed my face, pushing my hair back behind my ear. Then he trailed it lightly down my neck, across my shoulder, and down further, slowly circling my breast with his fingertips before finally cupping it with his hand and rolling my nipple gently between his fingers. My chest exploded with tingles at his touch and I gasped. He smiled against my mouth. Then he dipped his head and ran his cool tongue over my hardened nipple. I couldn't breath. The sensations ripping through my body were too intense. I could feel pressure building, building. My entire body was pulsing with anticipation.

As Edward's mouth continued to explore my breasts, his hand traveled down my stomach and kept going down, across the top of my panties, until his fingers settled on my very hot, very wet center. The slightest pressure was all it took. The pressure that had been building inside of me released and my whole body shook with it. I'm pretty sure I shouted out "Edward!" Then his lips were on mine again and I felt one, no, two of his cool fingers slide into me. I erupted with tingles from the inside out. My hips arched up off the bed and into his hand, shoving his fingers in even deeper. I gasped with pleasure. He slid his fingers in and out. Faster. Faster. Harder. Deeper. With every thrust I felt the pressure building again. More. I needed more. He pushed a third finger in and I lost it. I screamed into his mouth as the pressure that had been building suddenly released. My body shook involuntarily as I rode out the waves of pleasure.

He held me tight as my breathing slowly returned to normal. Then he kissed me one more time, long and deep, and he whispered softly in my ear, "Sleep well, now, my Bella."

* * *

**AN: I know, right? Le sigh... Review, please! I'd love to know what you're thinking!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Sorry this chapter has taken so long! A big shout out goes to Yenny for helping me get through this one. I couldn't have done it without her. :o)  
There are lots of you reading, but not many reviewing. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.

****

Chapter Ten

**BPOV**

I slept peacefully the rest of the night and when I woke I felt relaxed, refreshed. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered why I felt so relaxed. Holy shit. Edward has some mad skills with his fingers. I rolled over in bed only to find that he wasn't lying next to me anymore. Hmmm. I looked at the clock and realized it was after ten o'clock. My stomach growled at me, reminding me that it was definitely time to get up and eat.

I took a shower first thing and found some jeans and a blue sweater to wear in the closet. One glance outside told me that snow had fallen all night, leaving a thick blanket on the ground, so I grabbed a pair of Uggs and pulled them up over the legs of my jeans. The house was surprisingly quiet as I headed downstairs. There was piano music playing in the living room, but other than that, nothing.

I found Esme in the kitchen making me some eggs and toast.

"Thank you, Esme. You didn't have to do that, you know?" I took the plate and sat down, getting a glass of chocolate milk out of the refrigerator on my way to the table.

"I know, dear, but I want to."

"So where is everyone today?" I motioned to the empty house and she nodded.

"Well, Carlisle is working at the hospital today. Did Edward tell you that he's a doctor?" I shook my head no. Honestly, I couldn't remember if he had told me that or not. "Oh. And Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are at school today."

I almost choked on my eggs. "They're at school? Really?"

"Well, yes. We try to fit in wherever we go, and one way to do that is for the kids to go through high school. Sometimes even college. That way we can stay in one place longer. And we love it here."

"So where is Edward, then?"

"He's in the living room. Why don't you go on in and see him? I'll clean up before I leave. I have a PTO meeting at the school today," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I started to pick up my plate, but she took it from my hands.

"I'm positive. Now go." She shooed me out of the kitchen.

I walked down the short hallway and into the living room. Edward was sitting at the piano, playing a beautiful medley. His fingers moved across the keys gently, but with purpose. I stood there gawking for who knows how long before I realized I was staring at his hands as he played.

"You can come sit with me if you want," he said so softly I almost didn't hear him. I made my way across the room and sat on the bench next to him. He never slowed a beat, never flinched. There was no sheet music, so he was playing from memory. I let myself get caught in the melody of it and I was lost. I don't know how long we sat there. I could have sat there all day listening, watching him play. Eventually though, his fingers slowed and the melody came to an end, leaving an eerie silence in the house.

"That was beautiful," I whispered, not wanting to break the silence. He turned to face me and his eyes met mine. They were a lighter brown color today, with only tiny streaks of red tingeing them. They were mesmerizing.

"I wrote it for you. I'm glad you liked it."

I looked down at my hands, my cheeks flushed a bright pink I'm sure. He tilted my chin up gently and brushed his lips against mine. His hands found my shoulders and rubbed them gently before pulling me into his chest.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you last night," he said softly, sadly.

I pulled back and searched his eyes. "What are you talking about? Last night was…amazing! You didn't hurt me. At all."

He searched my eyes and almost looked disappointed. Then he was just angry. "Bella, don't lie to me about this. I saw the bruises on your shoulders this morning. I'm sure you saw them when you took your shower."

"Fuck," I muttered to myself as I pushed away from him and stood, pacing. I waited until I was sure I could face him without crying before I stopped my pacing and turned to him. I wrapped my arms around myself, running my hands across the bruises. "Edward, I'm not lying to you. The bruises that you saw have been there for awhile. I just heal slow, that's all."

His eyes narrowed, trying to decide if I was telling him the truth or not. I stepped up close to him and put my hands on his chest. "Think about it. Your hands were never even on my shoulders. You did not hurt me. I swear."

"How long have they been there, Bella? Who did that if it wasn't me?"

"Please, Edward! Who the hell do you think it was?" I threw my hands in air and turned away from him. I walked across the room and stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Bella," he crossed the room to stand behind me and spoke softly. "He's been dead for months. I'm not an expert when it comes to humans, but I'm pretty sure bruises are supposed to heal faster than that."

"They were just deep, you know? And like I said, I heal slow." I shrugged my shoulders and continued staring out the window.

"I think you should let Carlisle check it out." He turned me around to face him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine, Edward," I shook my head against his chest. "I don't need a doctor."

"Would you admit it, if you did?"

I smiled a little to myself. Probably not. "Of course I would," I lied. "But I don't. Okay?"

"Fair enough," he said with a sigh. "But I need you to promise me that if I ever hurt you, even by accident, you'll tell me and not just keep it to yourself."

"Of course I will, but I won't have to. You won't hurt me. I'm sure of it."

"Never on purpose, Bella, but it could happen so easily. All I have to do is lose control one time." He reached up and tucked my hair back behind my ears, cupping my face in his hands and lifting my chin up gently.

I know it's wrong. I know he's completely serious. But a shiver of anticipation ran down my spine. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see Edward lose control. I wanted to feel it, to experience it, to share it. Hell, I wanted to lose control right along with him.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. Once. Twice. On the third sweep I pulled him to me and kissed him until I was breathless. I pulled back slightly, but he kept kissing my jaw and down my neck. He hesitated for a heartbeat, took a deep breath and then a step backwards.

When I met his eyes again, they were almost black with hunger, with need.

"It would be only too easy to give in, to relinquish my control," he whispered in my ear. "But I would never forgive myself."

And then he was gone. All I saw was a flash of color as he left the house. The sound of the door slamming shut behind him echoed through the empty house. I stood frozen in that spot, staring at where he had stood only moments before until my brain registered that he had left. He was gone.

They were all gone, I realized. I was alone. I walked slowly through the house, my footsteps echoing against the walls. With every room I walked through I could feel myself getting more and more depressed. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. I wandered aimlessly, but found myself standing in the doorway to Edward's room. I took a deep breath and glanced around quickly before stepping inside.

It was pretty bare. There was a black leather couch along the wall, several bookcases, and a desk. The only items on the desk were a sketchpad and a few pencils. I flipped the sketchpad open and caught my breath. I was looking at a portrait of myself. An amazing portrait, at that. I was standing in the middle of a meadow, my arms outstretched, my face tilted up to the sky, with snow falling softly around me. There was a peaceful, almost happy look on my face. It was beautiful.

I ran my fingers gently across the sketch.

"That's how he sees you, you know?" Esme said from behind me.

I jumped and emitted a little squeal as I turned to face the door. My hand flew to my heart, which felt like it was going to jump clear out of my chest.

"Holy shit! Esme! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Watch your language, dear," she shook her head disapproving. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Make some noise next time, okay?" I said with a little laugh as my heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

I closed the sketchpad and placed it back on the desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"What's that, Esme?" I tried to avoid her gaze, but I felt like she looked right through me.

"Come here," she motioned me to the couch. I followed and sat down slowly. She curled her leg up underneath her and sat on the other end of the couch, facing me. "I may not be able to read minds like Edward, and I can't feel your emotions like Jasper, but I can read you probably better than both of them put together. It's not a special gift or anything like that, it just comes from years of studying human behavior. I hold masters degrees in sociology, psychiatry and clinical psychology."

"You're a psychiatrist?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, not currently, but yes I have been before."

"I don't need a shrink, but thanks for the offer," I started to stand, but she pushed me back down gently.

"Of course you don't. But you do need someone that will listen objectively to whatever is bothering you. I guarantee you will not get that from anyone else in this house. And I promise our conversation will be completely confidential."

"I don't need to trouble you with my problems. They are my problems. I'll figure them out on my own."

"You've done that your whole life, haven't you? Figured it out on your own?" She was watching me with sharp eyes.

"No. I've had such a loving family structure that I could rely on, you know?" I said sarcastically. Okay, I was getting defenseless. But really, who did she think she was? Just assuming I would want to tell her all of my pitiful, depressing thoughts? I don't think so.

"I've learned to rely on myself," I said sharply.

"And yet here you are," she said gently, motioning to the house surrounding us.

"I know, right?" I said with a frustrated sigh. I stood and started pacing the room. I could always think clearer when I was moving. "I don't even know how I ended up here! And it's super nice of you guys to take me in no questions asked, but it's completely wrong of me to accept any of this stuff. The food and the clothes and all of it! I should leave. I need to leave."

"But you don't want to leave."

"No. I don't want to leave. You guys are like a real family. And Rose is right, you know? Here I at least have a bed to sleep in. Where would I go?"

I resumed my pacing and ran my fingers through my hair angrily.

"Is that why you are still here, then? Because you don't have anywhere else to go?"

"That's one reason," I admitted.

"And the other reason?"

I stopped walking and plopped back on the couch next to her.

"The other reason I'm staying is also the other reason I need to leave." I said softly, putting my head in my hands and sighing deeply.

"Edward?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." I sighed. "Oh Esme! He saved my life! Like, literally, swooped in and saved me. He's everything I've ever dreamed of, ever prayed for. My dark angel come to life." I shook my head.

"He cares for you a great deal."

"That's part of the problem," I muttered.

We sat in silence for long moments while I pulled my thoughts together.

"When I was a little girl, I was playing with a friend of mine, Jacob. We found a dog out in the woods. He was about the ugliest dog you've ever seen, starving and dirty. His hair was so wiry you couldn't even pet him. I took him home with me and my dad threw an absolute fit. He wanted me to get rid of it, but I refused.

"I fed him and walked him and played with him. When I would get home from school, he'd be sitting on the porch waiting for me, wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out. Four or five months later I came from school and he wasn't on the porch. I looked for him everywhere. I finally found him under the porch, dead.

"See Esme, the things I did for him didn't matter. He had been alone to long. He had been abused for to long. He died just the same as if I had left him in the woods that day."

We sat in silence in the still house. Minutes passed before Esme scooted closer to me on the couch. She put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me to her. I cried softly on her shoulder as she held me.

"Not just the same, Bella," she whispered. "If you had left him in the woods that day, he would have died without ever experiencing love." 

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so what did you think? Again, huge thanks to Yenny. 3 u! 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Absolutely love the great response I've gotten for this story. You guys warm my heart. Big thanks to Yenny for beta reading for me. I couldn't do it without her.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Eleven**

BPOV

Esme and I sat together in silence for a long while. Suddenly a thought hit me and I started to chuckle. "Man your good," I muttered as I sat up and wiped my face dry. "I had no intention of talking to you about any of this."

She gave me a knowing look and a little smile. "I know that, dear. But don't you feel better now?"

"I still don't know what to do, though," I said with a little sigh.

"Well, most people your age either go to college or get a job."

I shook my head, a little embarrassed. "I never finished high school," I said meekly. "I was in custody when school started this year, and when I was released I just took off. I couldn't face anyone at school once they knew…well, you know."

"Would you like to finish high school?" she asked.

I nodded yes and she smiled.

"See, Bella. You just figured out what you want to do." Her eyes lit up as she smiled widely at me and I had to laugh at her excitement. "I'll take you in tomorrow and get you registered. You're only a couple of months behind. I'm sure they will let you catch up. And of course you can stay with us until you graduate."

"That would be wonderful, Esme. But I would like to get a part time job to pay for my own expenses, if that's okay."

"That's a great idea. We can get some applications tomorrow after we register you for school." She patted my knee and stood, walking to the door.

"Thank you so much, Esme."

"Anytime, dear. Anytime."

After she left I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I had a plan. I always felt better when I had a plan. I couldn't wait to tell Edward.

I couldn't help the little bounce in my step as I went down to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I was just finishing off my potato chips when Alice came in, practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Bella! This is great! You're going to school with us!" She was all smiles as she grabbed me up in a hug.

"Yeah," I started.

"We need to go shopping! I'll go change. Are you wearing that?"

I looked down at my clothes. "Uh, yeah. Wait, what? Shopping? No! Why?" I was all kinds of confused.

"You'll need school supplies, silly. Some new clothes, a laptop. I'll be right back!" And she was gone. Upstairs to change her clothes, I guess.

"I have a whole closet full of clothes. Why do I need new ones?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Never turn down new clothes, Bella," Rose laughed.

I had already figured out that when Alice gets something in her mind, there really isn't any changing it. So I went along on the shopping trip with little fuss. I would almost dare to say I had a good time. The clothes shopping was tedious, because quite frankly, I look terrible no matter what I'm wearing. But I did find some jeans and some long sleeve shirts I could layer and stay warm. And a nice heavy winter coat, which my wardrobe was lacking to begin with.

The school supply shopping was my favorite, though. I swear I could spend hours in Staples, looking at notebooks and pens and highlighters. I know, I'm weird. Alice and Rose both pointed that out more than once. I wouldn't let them buy me a laptop, though. School supplies are one thing, but that was way over the top. Plus there was a perfectly good computer sitting in my room at the house. Why would I need two of them?

It was getting pretty late when we hit the McDonald's drive thru and headed home. As I ordered my cheeseburger and fries, I noticed that Alice had a weird, glassy look in her eyes. I didn't ask what was up, but the atmosphere in the car changed. Instead of talking and laughing like we had done all evening, an uncomfortable silence settled over the car. In the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong.

Back at the house we unloaded the car. Emmett and Jasper were playing PS3. Carlisle was reading and Esme was quilting.

"Where's Edward?" I asked casually. I hadn't seen him since this morning, when he had run out as fast as he could to get away from me.

They all stopped what they were doing and exchanged glances. The feeling of dread in my stomach grew in intensity. Something was definitely wrong.

"He's not back yet, dear," Esme said quietly.

"Oh," He had been gone all day. He had ran away from me. He wasn't coming back. I could feel the dread turning into panic, but I clenched down hard on it. And I forced a smile. "I'm just going to take this stuff upstairs and probably go to bed. It's been a pretty long day."

Rose helped me carry my bags upstairs. I took my time looking through my purchases. I put everything in my new messenger bag that I would need for school. I took all the tags off the new clothes and tried them on. Alice had insisted at the store that they would fit, but I wanted to see how they looked on me anyway.

I kept my thoughts focused on the task at hand. I refused to think about Edward.

He would be back.

He had to be back.

EPOV

Random thoughts tumbled through my mind as I ran.

_Bella…_

I paid no attention to where I was going. Time had no meaning for me. I just ran.

She was in my every thought. In every fiber of my being.

When did I lose my focus?

I had to regain control.

I must maintain control.

I found myself in a city. No idea which one.

I was in an alley, crouched low in the shadows.

To my back was a seedy bar, full of humans.

The scenario was so familiar. Hundreds of times I'd sat in alleys just like this.

I listened, waiting, knowing that what I was looking for was somewhere in that building. Finally I heard it. The vile thoughts of an evil man. I concentrated, focused on the thoughts until I found the originator.

I didn't have to wait long. He left only minutes later with another man. I followed, stalking my prey, waiting for my moment.

Three blocks later the other man turned off, leaving him alone. I stuck to the shadows, waiting until there wasn't another soul around.

When he stopped to light a cigarette, it was time. I stepped out of the shadows in front of him and he jumped, startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I said smoothly.

"Yeah right," he mumbled. "_Nice try kid. You picked the wrong asshole tonight._"

I raised my eyebrows. "Can I get one of those?" I asked, motioning to his cigarette.

"Sure kid," he handed me the pack and his lighter. He was good. His actions did nothing to betray the thoughts running through his head. "_Cute. Nice ass. Big hands._"

"I've been trying to quit," I told him. "But there's just something relaxing about it. I think it's just knowing that in this one thing, I am in complete control, but at the same time I don't have to deny my instincts. I can just let myself go and enjoy it."

He nodded in agreement, not really paying any attention to what I was telling him. After all, he was to busy trying to figure out how to get me to his house.

In a heartbeat I was behind him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and sank my teeth into his soft flesh, deep into his vein before he had realized that I'd moved. He didn't even have a chance to scream before the venom paralyzed him.

BPOV

I tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep, but it evaded me. Finally around one o'clock I decided to just get up. I could use something to drink anyway.

I found Emmett and Jasper in the living room playing video games. Still.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said without taking his eyes off the screen. "Awfully early to be getting ready for school, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Where are Alice and Rose?"

They exchanged a glance.

"Out," Jasper said.

"Oh. Okay. Carlisle and Esme?"

"Out," Emmett said.

"Edward?" I held my breath, but I knew the answer already. He hadn't been back yet.

There was that glance again.

"Let me guess. Out."

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Out."

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, grabbing a can of Mt. Dew out of the refrigerator. I turned around and almost ran right in to Jasper.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" I yelled. "You all have got to learn to make some freaking noise before sneaking up on me!" I could hear Emmett laughing in the other room. "It's not funny, Emmett!" I yelled in his general direction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said in that southern twang of his. There was a little smile in the corner of his mouth and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"So why are you scaring the shit out of me?" I sidestepped him and walked back in the living room, curling up on the couch.

"Do you know what my special ability is, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"You can sense emotions or something like that," I shrugged my shoulders. "Why?"

"Not just emotions," he said. "I can feel whatever it is you are feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right now you're anxious. But you aren't letting yourself feel that anxiety. You're blocking it somehow."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. He was right.

"So?" I asked him.

"Why are you anxious, Bells?" Emmett asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Something isn't right," I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward ran off earlier, literally. Alice was acting weird in the car. And now everyone is gone except you two, left behind to babysit me, no doubt. So yeah, I'm anxious. Nervous as hell, really. But breaking down and having a panic attack right now would not change the situation or help at all. So what's the point?"

"Amazing," Jasper muttered.

"So when you say you can feel whatever I feel," I talked quietly, staring at my pop can and refusing to make eye contact. "Does that mean if I'm hurting or something, you can feel it, too?" I glanced up and met his gaze.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Jasper," I whispered. "I didn't know."

None of us spoke for a few moments. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Emmett looked confused, but didn't ask. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Don't tell Edward," I said softly, staring at my hands. "He worries about me to much already."

"Maybe he has good reason to."

"Maybe," I conceded as I shrugged my shoulder.

Emmett started flipping through channels on the TV. Jasper watched me for a few minutes longer, and then he picked up a book and started reading. Emmett settled on Law and Order, which was fine with me. I could watch that for hours on end.

We were halfway through the second episode when both Emmett and Jasper sat up straighter and turned towards the front door.

"I always wanted a guard dog," I chuckled.

The front door opened and closed. I glanced up to see who had come in. Edward stepped into the room slowly, almost sheepishly, his eyes focused on the floor and his hands in his pockets.

I vaguely registered the growl that came out of Emmett's throat as I stood and took a tentative step towards him.

"Edward," I whispered. He had come back. He was okay. The anxiety I had been trying to suppress dissipated as relief flooded through my body. He lifted his eyes from the floor and my gaze met his. His red eyes were apologetic and sad.

Jasper and Emmett both growled. I ignored them, took four quick steps and threw my arms around Edward's neck. He stood still, frozen, for two heartbeats. Then his arms encircled my waist and pulled me close.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come back," I whispered, clinging to him.

He held me tightly.

"Don't worry, Bella, love," he muttered. "I am much too weak to stay away." He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned down, kissing my forehead gently.

"I think we need to talk," Emmett said roughly from behind me.

Edward ignored him. He tilted my chin up so I was looking in his eyes again. "I hear you're starting school tomorrow. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Probably. I couldn't sleep." His eyes searched mine. I'm not sure what he found there but he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss started soft and slow, but it built in intensity until I broke away, gasping for air.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He motioned to the staircase, and then he looked pointedly at Emmett and Jasper. "We'll talk later."

"You're absolutely amazing, you know that?" he asked as I pulled the covers up over my legs.

"Why is that?"

"You forgave me, no questions asked." He sat next to me on the bed and fiddled with the edge of the blanket.

"I hope you can forgive me as easily," I said quietly. I patted the bed and he laid down next to me, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so stubborn and not accepting your help. I want to talk to Carlisle. To see if he can help with my headaches and stuff."

His lips found mine in the dark and he kissed me deeply.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he said before kissing me one more time.

Lying in his arms, I fell asleep quickly and slept deeply the rest of the night. 

* * *

**AN: **Review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Thanks to everyone that continues to read. 3 you guys. You all inspire me to keep writing.  
Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight.****

Chapter Twelve

**BPOV**

I was excited about the prospect of going back to high school until it actually came time to go. I was a nervous wreck! Would anyone recognize me? Would they remember me from elementary school? Besides Jacob, I had only had one friend really and that was Angela. Her mom used to watch me while my dad was at work.

Would they know what happened to me in Seattle? That would be so embarrassing! I knew how rumor mills at high schools worked. If one person knew about it, the whole school would be talking about it.

"Bella," Alice shook me out of my thoughts. "It'll be fine." She sounded much more confidant than I felt. "Trust me," she said with a little wink.

I looked around the parking lot and stared at the school buildings. They were a lot smaller than I remembered.

"Ready?" Emmett asked as he opened the door for me.

"Not really," I answered back, a little shakily. I wished Edward was here with me. But I understood. After his little slip-up yesterday, he was in no condition to be closed in a building full of teenagers all day. Plus, the red eyes were a pretty obvious sign that he wasn't exactly normal. "_Like anyone's normal anyway_," I thought to myself.

"Esme called yesterday. They said just to have you sign in at the office this morning." Rose pointed me in the direction of the office. "Want us to come with?" she asked.

"Nah. I can manage. See you guys later."

I found the office easily enough and Mrs. Cope, the secretary was very nice. She smiled at me as she printed out my schedule.

"Now, you're a couple months behind on your work for the year already. It will be up to each of your instructors on how to bring you up to speed. We got your transcripts from your old high school and it looks like you were in advanced, college prep classes. Is that right?"

"Yeah. Yes, that's right," I muttered as I looked over my schedule.

She showed me where to find the building and room numbers on the schedule, explained that my first class was homeroom and they would assign me a locker, and gave me a slip of paper to have each instructor sign.

My first class was trigonometry. I found the room easily enough and handed the instructor my form. He barely even looked at me, signed my paper and handed me another.

"This is your locker assignment. Get a textbook off the shelf and have a seat." He went back to grading his papers and effectively dismissed me.

Trig was a small class. There were only ten other students in the room. But I smiled when I saw Rose and Emmett sitting in the back row. I sat next to Rose and started looking through my textbook.

After Trig I had English, Physics and Government. I didn't talk to anyone and they didn't talk to me. But I could hear them whispering about me behind my back. At the end of Government class we were given ten minutes of free time. A blond girl came and sat next to me.

"Hi. I'm Jessica," she introduced herself. The whole class had stopped to stare.

"Bella," I said loud enough for the whole class to hear. They were all listening anyway, right?

"Bella Cullen?" she asked in an extremely faked innocent voice.

"Uh, no. Bella Swan."

You could have heard a pin drop in that classroom.

The brunette girl next to me dropped her pen. "Isabella?" she whispered.

I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. "I go by Bella now."

The bell rang and the classroom cleared out. I didn't move from my seat, though. Shit. I should have kept my mouth shut and let them assume I was a Cullen. Eventually I left the classroom and went to lunch. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sitting at a table in the corner, as far from everyone else as possible. I sat between Alice and Rose and put my head in my hands. This was a nightmare.

"Don't worry," said Rose. "The novelty that is you will wear off in a few days and they'll stop talking about you behind your back."

"So I'm not just imagining it?" I asked into my hands.

"Afraid not, sorry."

I ate my sandwich as they picked at their food and pretended to eat like everyone else. After lunch was study hall and gym. Study hall was fairly painless. I had two months worth of work to make up, so I just found an empty table and got started. Gym, on the other hand, required human interaction. And hand eye coordination. Neither of which were my strong points. We played dodge ball, which was easy enough. I just had to get hit with a ball and sit down.

I was enjoying my solitude when the brunette from my government class, who apparently had the same strategy as me, came over and sat next to me on the bench.

"Sorry about earlier," she said in a quiet voice. "You took me by surprise, you know. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

She gave me a sad smile and looked down at her feet.

"We were friends once upon a time. My name's Angela."

"Angela? Oh my gosh! I didn't recognize you!" I gave her a small hug and she smiled.

"I bet my mom would love to see you. You should come by some time."

"Yeah. I'd love to. Maybe this weekend?"

I managed to survive through the rest of gym class, spending most of the time on the bench with Angela. After class I took my paper back to Mrs. Cope, swung by my locker for my trigonometry book, and walked to the parking lot. Most of the cars had cleared out. Sitting next to Emmett's Jeep was a little silver Volvo.

I smiled to myself and walked faster. He got out of the car. Tall and muscular, with that coppery brown sex hair and dark sunglasses wrapped around his eyes. He wore blue jeans and a leather jacket. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't care who was watching. I had been waiting for that all damn day.

"Hey. Miss me?" he asked in that velvety smooth voice of his.

"Absolutely. Did you miss me?"

"Every single second that you weren't in my arms," he whispered in my ear. A chill ran down my spine.

"The civilians are staring," Jasper said as he cleared his throat. I glanced around the parking lot and realized he was right. Every set of eyes were on Edward and I.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, I could feel his eyes boring into mine.

"I am," I declared. He opened the door on the Volvo for me and we left the parking lot. Three stoplights later and he pulled in to the hospital parking lot.

**EPOV**

We sat in the little doctors office waiting for Carlisle. Bella's leg was bouncing up and down nervously and she kept biting her thumbnail.

"So how was school?" I asked to distract her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Typical I guess. The first half of the day no one talked to me because they thought I was a Cullen." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I should have just let them go with that. But no, I felt the need to correct them."

I knew what she was going to say. I had heard her classmates' thoughts, and they hadn't been good.

"Apparently I'm infamous. You know. Former police chief's daughter charged with murder and all. I'm big news around here." Her knee was bouncing up and down again. "I don't know. We should have gone to, like Ohio or some shit, where no one knows who I am. Or who I used to be."

I squeezed her hand gently. "We can go anywhere in the world, Bella. You name it and we're there."

I could hear Carlisle coming down the hall and I tensed. Maybe I should have told him I was bringing Bella in today? After skipping out on our um, family discussion, last night, I thought it best to just make the appointment through his secretary. Maybe I should have waited in the car.

He paused outside the door and opened the chart. As soon as he read her name his thoughts were nothing but concern for her. And for me. How odd. He opened the door and stepped in without reading the rest of the chart.

"Bella. Edward," he nodded towards both of us. "What brings you in today?"

"I get these pretty bad headaches, like all the time."

"Can you describe them?" He got his light out to look in her eyes, even though he really didn't need it. It must just be a habit for him. He didn't have to uphold appearances for Bella's sake.

"Usually it originates behind my right eye, just a sharp, stabbing pain. If I don't take something as soon as it starts, it'll just get worse. And if I go to bed with a headache, it's five times worse when I wake up."

"How often do you have these headaches?"

She looked kind of confused. "Always," she said finally.

"Do you have a headache right now?" he was making notes in her chart and didn't catch her rolling her eyes at him.

"Uh, yeah." She looked at me with an exasperated look on her face and I almost smiled.

"So if ten is the most intense headache you've ever had, and zero is no headache at all, how would you rate what you're feeling right now?"

"Probably around a seven."

"_Is she serious?_" he asked me silently. I nodded my head yes.

"You hide it very well," he told her.

"The trick is to not think about it. It's there, but as long as I keep busy I don't really notice it."

"How long have you had these headaches?"

"About six months I guess. Maybe longer. I don't really know."

He made some more notes in her chart, and her leg resumed its nervous bounce. I rubbed little circles on her thumb to help her relax.

"I'd like to do a CT Scan, if that's okay?"

"Whatever you think," she said quietly.

We sat silently while he called and made arrangements for the test.

"There's more," I whispered, loud enough that Carlisle could hear me, but Bella couldn't.

"Okay, what else?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped up and met his. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing, but Edward wanted me to talk to you about it."

He raised his eyebrow and waited.

She started to say something a couple of times, then changed her mind. Finally she just leaned forward in her chair and pulled her shirt down off her shoulder, revealing dark purple bruises on her pale skin.

In a flash, he was next to her, holding her arm gently in his. His thoughts were not very kind at all, especially coming from Carlisle, and they were directed solely at me.

"Edward didn't do this," Bella whispered, as though she could hear his thoughts as plain as I could. "They're from _him_."

"How long ago?" he asked.

"At least three months."

"Are there more?" he asked gently.

"On my other shoulder." She started fidgeting again and kept her eyes trained on the floor, refusing to look at either one of us. "And on my inner thighs," she whispered.

Son of a bitch. I should have known, though, right?

"Okay, I'm going to order some blood tests along with the CT scan." He patted her gently on the shoulder before turning back to his desk and calling his secretary again.

"Okay, just sit tight here for a few minutes. My nurse will be in to take your blood and then she'll take you down for the CT scan. I'll try to get a rush on the results, but it might be next week before we hear anything."

It was over an hour later before the tests were finished and we could leave the hospital. Bella was quiet, lost in her thoughts. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked up at me and smiled softly.

"How about some dinner?" I asked, pulling into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant.

She ordered a small pizza and we sat in a booth in the corner. When the waitress brought her pop, she started stirring the ice with her straw, still staring off in space. I moved so I was sitting next to her in the booth and put my hand on her back, rubbing little circles to help her relax. She sank back into my shoulder and put her arm around my waist.

"I'm scared, Edward," she whispered.

My arms tightened around her and I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I know you are, love."

When the waitress brought her food, she sat up and started eating.

"So you know Jasper and Emmett are really pissed at you, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should just not go back to the house tonight. What do you think?"

"I have school tomorrow," she said with a smirk. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I won't let them hurt you."

I laughed, which made her smile brightly. The tension was broken and we spent the rest of her dinner laughing and joking with each other. We left the restaurant hand in hand and I kissed her deeply before opening her car door and settling her inside.

I sat next to her and started the car. She leaned across the console, her arm snaking across my chest and around my neck, her hand gently pulling my face towards hers. Her lips met mine and separated in a soft moan. Her tongue darted into my mouth. My hands found her waist and pulled her across the console into my lap. Her lips left my mouth, traveling down my neck to the crook of my shoulder. The feel of her lips on my body was, oh my God! She dragged her tongue across my neck and I groaned. Her mouth found my ear and she sucked on it gently. I could have came right then. My hands gripped her waist and pulled her back gently. She sat back against the steering wheel, breathing hard.

Her eyes searched for mine, but I was still wearing the dark sunglasses. She took them off and stared deep into my eyes, not even flinching at the bright red irises that stared back at her.

"I love you, Edward," she just barely whispered. Warmth spread through my body and I pulled her close, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too," I whispered right back. She smiled and kissed me again. We got lost in the kiss and only broke apart when she needed to breath.

"We should probably go someplace that's not here," I said, kissing her neck.

"Yeah. We should go back to the house."

"I was thinking more like a hotel…"

"Nice try," she laughed, pulling away and sitting back in the passenger seat. "But you have to face them sometime."

"You are an evil little tease, you know that?" I asked with a little smile.

She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, pulling on her seat belt. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

I put the car in gear and backed out of the parking lot.

"Always," I told her and she smiled. How did I ever live without that smile? 

* * *

**AN: **So Bella and Edward have both admitted their love for each other. :o) Yay! Hmm...does this mean happily ever after?  
Review please! Let me know what you think! 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **I have had such a good time writing this story. I think we're about halfway through. Thank you all for following this story and for putting me on your alerts. And for those of you that don't use alerts, but keep checking for updates anyway. Thanks to Yenny for beta-reading for me.

Disclaimer - Twilight isn't mine.****

Chapter Thirteen

**BPOV**

I could tell that Edward was nervous about talking to the family. We hadn't really discussed what had happened yesterday. I knew the basics. I knew that he had killed someone, but I didn't have details. Honestly, I didn't really want them either. Maybe ignorance is bliss. Something told me his family wasn't going to be so forgiving, though.

We pulled in the driveway and he parked the car, but he made no move to open the door. My hand found his and squeezed gently.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He stared out the windshield for another minute before nodding his head minutely.

"What the hell," he muttered and opened the door. Seconds later he was opening my door and holding his hand out for me. So sweet. I smiled to myself as I took his cool hand and let him help me out of the car.

We walked up the front steps hand in hand. He opened the front door for me. I had a sense of déjà vu as I stepped inside and remembered walking through this door for the first time, meeting what felt like my family for the first time.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room waiting for us. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme directly to his right. She smiled up at us as we entered the dining room. Alice and Emmett were also sitting at the table, with Rose and Jasper standing along the back wall. There were two empty seats left at the table. Edward pulled one of the chairs out for me, and then he sat to my right. My hand found his under the table and he smiled slightly.

Our little PDA was not missed by the family. They were all watching us with expressions that varied from happiness (Esme), to confusion (Rose), to outright disbelief (Jasper).

"Bella," Carlisle caught my attention. I looked up and met his concerned gaze. "You look awfully tired."

Edward's hand stiffened in my grasp.

"I'm fine," I told him with a little smile. He nodded his head and moved his eyes from mine to Edward's.

"I'm sure you know what this is about. We're all curious to know what happened yesterday and if there's anything we can do to help you with the transition from human to animal blood consumption."

Edward looked from Carlisle to me. He was going to ask me to leave. Just like Carlisle had wanted me to go to bed so I wouldn't hear what he had to say. I shook my head no and squeezed his hand a little tighter. He sighed, but turned back to Carlisle.

"I was, I don't know, upset…frustrated…confused…tempted." He released my hand and put his head in his hands. "I ran. I tried to make sense of the thoughts tumbling through my mind. I tried to put them in order where they belonged, but they wouldn't go away. I kept running. I ran until I found something that made sense. Something that was natural and familiar."

The breath caught in my throat.

"You didn't just come across some poor schmuck in the woods, did you?" Rose accused.

He didn't raise his eyes from the table. "No, Rose. I didn't."

She glared at him from across the room.

"You know we don't operate like that around here," Jasper said. "You're recklessness will put all of us in danger."

"I was in Alaska, Jasper. No one would link it to Forks."

"This time. What about the next time you need to let off a little steam?" Jasper raised his voice and took a step closer to the table.

Suddenly Edward kicked Emmett under the table and Emmett chuckled, grabbing his shin.

"Sorry Dude. I call it like I see it."

The corner of Edward's mouth turned up into a small smile, but then his eyes snapped to Rose and he growled.

"I would never hurt her, Rose." His hand found mine under the table again. "Never."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing part of the conversation here?" I said, quite annoyed.

"You get used to it," Emmett laughed. "Then you learn to fill in the blanks."

"Rose thinks I'm going to accidentally kill you."

"Not accidentally, Edward," she glared at him.

"Enough, Rose," Alice spoke up. "Bella's future has one of two paths. Edward killing her, accidentally or otherwise, is not one of them." She smiled at me as I raised my eyebrows in question.

"So what about next time, Edward? You never did answer me."

Edward met Jasper's glaring eyes. "It's going to take some time, Jasper. I'm going to try, but I can't make any guarantees that it won't ever happen again. You know that."

The room was quiet for a minute.

"You never should have come back here, Edward," Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe you've outworn your welcome."

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped. "Don't listen to her, Edward. You are always welcome here, no matter what."

Then it seemed like everyone was talking at once, yelling back and forth, arguing with each other about what happened or what should happen next.

"Enough!" The room became quiet again, all eyes on Carlisle. "Edward is a part of this family. He is going through a transitional period that is going to be difficult, and we will support him in that. Just like we supported you, Jasper, when you first came to us. Or you, Emmett, when you have your little slip ups. We are what we are, but as a family we try to be better. That's what it means to be a Cullen. Edward made a mistake, yes. But we will stick by him as a family. Do you understand me?" He made it a point to make eye contact with everyone in the room.

"This discussion is over," Esme said authoritatively. "I suggest the four of you get out of the house for a little bit." She motioned to Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They grumbled a bit, but then slowly filed out of the dining room and out into the night.

"Thanks Carlisle," Edward said quietly.

"Don't mention it, son. Would you care to join me for a game of chess?"

"Very nice job at subtle," I said as I rolled my eyes. Edward looked at me with a little grin. "Go on," I nodded. "I'm going to take a shower and get to bed."

* * *

I turned the hot water as high as it would go. Man I was freezing! The water poured over me, warming my core and relaxing my muscles. This had been the longest of days, I swear to God! Between starting school, having tests done at the hospital, dinner with Edward, making out with Edward…I smiled to myself. That was the best part of the day by far.

I loved the way his cold hands felt on my bare flesh. Tingles erupted everywhere he touched. It was exhilarating. It was addictive. I wanted him touching me right now. I closed my eyes and ran my fingertips up and down my arm.

In my mind's eye I pictured him in front of me, his reddish brown eyes staring into mine, his cool breath against my face. His hands caressed my body slowly, gliding over my soapy flesh. Starting at my shoulders, and then moving up my neck and back down. He lingered over my breasts, teasing my hardened nipples, and then moving down my stomach, my waist, around to my back, down to my ass, around to the front. His fingers found the warm wet folds that were waiting so eagerly for him. Two fingers slipped in, back out, back in again. My whole body pulsed in anticipation. I felt that familiar pressure building. One hand squeezed my breast gently as the other found that one spot, deep inside of me. My walls tightened and then released, my whole body shaking.

"Oh God, Edward," I heard myself mumble.

I stayed in the shower, letting the hot water cleanse me.

A soft knock on the bathroom door pulled me out of my daydream.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward. Just taking a shower. Why?" I turned the water off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom.

"You were yelling for me," he said.

My face flushed bright pink. Hell no! "Oh my God," I muttered, completely embarrassed.

"Bella?"

I wrapped a towel around my chest and unlocked the bathroom door.

"I wasn't yelling for you. I was…thinking out loud."

He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. His eyes swept my body from head to toe. He gave me a lopsided grin and leaned against the bathroom sink.

"So what were thinking about, out loud, in the shower?" He raised his eyebrow. Hot damn he was sexy! Standing in all that steam with his arms folded across his chest and that little smirk.

My eyes met his and I knew I was doomed. He had this way of dazzling me with his eyes and making me answer questions that I never should. I bit my lower lip.

"You, of course," I looked up at him through my eyelashes and if I didn't know better I'd swear he almost lost his balance. I started combing through my hair and he stood there motionless, watching me. You could cut the sexual tension in that room with a knife. But there was something nagging at the back of my mind and finally I remembered what I had wanted to ask him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Yesterday, you took off because of me, didn't you?" I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"No. Not because of you Bella," he replied, shaking his head. "Because of me."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just don't understand."

He stepped away from the counter and stood behind me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me back into his chest. He stared into my eyes through the vanity mirror.

"I ran because in that moment there were two things I wanted to do, and I couldn't allow myself to do either. I felt my willpower slipping, so I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I had to get away before I hurt you."

"What were the two things?" I had to know for sure what he was referring to.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, licking from my shoulder to my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. His hands dropped from my waist to caress my inner thighs.

"The same two things that you want me to do right now," he whispered in my ear. "But I can't. It isn't time yet, for either."

"Trust me Edward," I whimpered as his thumbs came so close to where I wanted them to be. "It's time."

He leaned down and kissed me, turning me around so I was facing him. When his lips separated from mine, he leaned his forehead on mine and whispered "We have the rest of forever for that, my love."

"Maybe so, but there's no time like the present," I mumbled, biting my lower lip and looking up at him through my lashes.

"Do you have any idea how damn sexy you are right now?" he asked me. I have to admit, that caught me off guard. I'm a lot of things, but sexy is not one of them. I felt my face flush and I shook my head no, looking down to the floor and averting his eyes.

"Trust me, Bella, it's taking every ounce of willpower I have right now to not rip that towel from your body and have my way with you."

Part of me wanted that more than anything. But a bigger part of me didn't like the way that sounded. At all. That part of me shuddered and reflexively took a step backwards, my hand, of it's own accord, gripped the towel that covered my body. I closed my eyes and saw myself in a different bathroom, with a very different man standing in front of me.

His blond hair was hanging down past his shoulders. His steely grey eyes raked over my body. His dirty hands reached out to grab me…

"NO!" I yelled, jumping backwards.

"Bella?" Edward's voice grounded me.

I pushed down the surge of panic that had swept over me and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward standing on the other side of the bathroom. His face a mixture of concern and disappointment.

"Oh God, Edward! I am so sorry!" Tears stung my eyes and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was still looking at me like I had grown two heads or something. I swiped at the tears angrily and swung open the bedroom door. I threw the towel on the floor and grabbed my pajamas off the bed, not really caring that I was now completely naked and he was watching me from the bathroom. I just knew I had to get out of that towel. I pulled on the t-shirt and flannel pants and curled up on the bed, rocking gently back and forth and staring out the window.

He still hadn't moved.

"I am so sorry," I whispered again. Slowly he came out of his trance and walked towards me. I could see his reflection in the window, but I didn't turn towards him. He sat down next to me on the bed slowly, like he was trying not to scare me.

"You were right," I said quietly. "It's not time."

He put his arms around me and I curled into his chest.

"The rest of forever, love. There's no rush."

****

EPOV

I used to hate nighttime. All those long, endless hours with nothing to do. Come to think of it, I used to hate the daytime too, for the same exact reason. All that changed when Bella came into my life. I watched her as she slept, curled up on her side in front of me, mumbling softly to herself. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep. And even longer for her dreams to allow her to sleep peacefully.

I was so close earlier. So close to giving her what she was asking for. If she had batted her eyelashes at me one more time I think my will would have crumbled and I would have given in. Thank God that hadn't happened! When she pushed me and yelled at me to get away I thought I had hurt her. Or that I had misinterpreted her signs. But it was neither. She was still being haunted by memories of her past.

"_I learned to lock the bathroom door whenever I took a shower_." My hand balled into a fist as I remembered her words, my mind finally connecting the dots. Fuck. Me. I told her that I wanted to have my way with her. I am a fucking idiot. No, worse. I am an asshole.

I lay beside her, patiently waiting for the sun to rise while watching her sleep. Dawn was just breaking when she rolled over suddenly and almost fell off the bed. I caught her just before her body fell and pulled her back on the mattress. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

"I felt like I was falling," she muttered. I chuckled to myself and pulled her into my chest.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

She nuzzled in close to me and whispered, "I'm really sorry about last night. You probably think I'm a fruitcake sending you mixed signals like that."

I pushed her thick brown hair off of her face and tilted her chin up gently so she was looking me in the eye.

"I'm the one that needs to apologize, love. And I swear to you that when the time is right for both us, we will _make love_ to each other, do you understand what I'm saying?"

She smiled up at me and kissed me gently. "I know exactly what you mean," she whispered.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know about you guys, but I have cold chills. What do you think? Review please! 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **I've come to realize that I really suck at the author notes. LOL. Sorry about that. :o) Fortunately for me, you all keep reading despite that deficiency on my part. 3 to all that have kept reading, and to those that have recommended this fic to your friends. Also the reviews have been awesome. I read every one of them, even if I don't reply back often.

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**EPOV**

I didn't really feel like spending the day alone in the house with Esme. I just couldn't do it. So after Bella left for school, I got in the car and started driving. I didn't really care where I went, just so I was driving. Trees flashed by my window and before I knew it I was at my cabin.

I opened the door only to find my TV was missing. Son of a bitch. On further inspection I realized my PS3 was gone too. Perfect. The lock on the door appeared to be fine, but as I checked the rest of the cabin, I discovered the bathroom window was unlocked. Bella must have opened it while she was here and forgot to lock it. I didn't check before we left because I never open the windows. I never even thought of it.

I drove to the nearest Best Buy to replace the stolen items. I needed a new TV anyway. Right? I took my time checking out all the new models, but kept my eye on the clock. I wanted to pick Bella up from school again like I did yesterday. I was getting ready to leave the store when I realized my mistake. The sun was shining brightly in the parking lot. Great. I was trapped. I told the cashier I wanted to keep looking, so she kept my purchases up front and I started roaming the store.

The day wore on, and still the sun was shining. I looked at every laptop computer they had in stock. I argued with the pimply kid over which was better, a PC or a Mac. I browsed the digital cameras.

"Can you believe all this sunshine?" a bleached blonde with fake boobs asked me, batting her eyelashes.

"No shit," I mumbled to myself and turned my back on her. The clock on the wall said it was almost five o'clock. Bella probably wondered where I was by now. That's when it hit me. I'm in a Best Buy, and I need a cell phone. So does Bella. I picked out two identical I-phones and signed up for a plan with unlimited everything.

When I finished checking out that time around, the sun had set enough that I could leave the store. Thank God. I didn't think I could handle it much longer. I was close to exposing my sparkly self to the world just to get the hell out of there.

I drove back to the cabin and hooked up the new TV and PS3. I checked just to make sure everything was working okay before I locked up and left. For some reason, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was after seven o'clock before I started towards Forks. The sunlight today had melted off some of the snow, but now that the sun had set the temperatures were dropping fast, and the melted snow was starting to refreeze on the road. That feeling just kept getting worse, so I drove pretty much as fast as the Volvo would go on the curvy, slippery road. My reflexes are impeccable, but if the tires lose traction I have no more control over the car than anyone else would.

It felt like it took forever to get back to the house. When I pulled up the driveway, I was immediately bombarded with images of a fight. The whole house was buzzing with excitement over it. They weren't just thinking about it, they were talking about it amongst themselves, giving play-by-plays and congratulating Emmett on winning.

"Hey. Why was Emmett fighting with a huge dog in the clearing today?" I asked anyone that would listen.

"Um, because it was his turn. Duh." Rose rolled her eyes at me. What a bitch.

"His turn? What the hell are you talking about?"

"We struck up a deal with the werewolves. Kind of an amendment to the treaty. Once a month we fight. One vampire, one werewolf. One good, clean fight."

I watched through Jasper's thoughts, seeing Emmett circling the clearing with the large brown wolf. The fight was amazing and when Emmett was able to lay the death blow on him, it was over. All good natured, although the wolves were pissed that they had lost.

"Looks like fun." Everyone started talking again, filling the room with recaps of the fight. The feeling in my stomach didn't lessen, and I just knew something was wrong.

Esme came in behind me and gave me a little hug.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

School. Fucking. Boring. What the hell was I thinking, wanting to finish school? Oh yeah, my future, yada, yada. Whatever. Trigonometry was going to be the bane of my existence. Seriously, do I need to know that the sine of an angle of a right triangle is equal to the opposite side divided by the hypotenuse? I don't think so. At least Rose is a math genius, so she agreed to help me through it. All of my other classes were cake, though.

I walked into my Physics class and was surprised to see Angela sitting in the back next to some blonde kid. I didn't remember him from yesterday. He looked up as I walked over and took the seat in front of him.

"Hey Angela," I said with a smile.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey," the blond guy said with a cute smile. "You going to introduce me or what?" He nudged Angela's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Mike, this is Bella. Bella, this is Mike."

His blue eyes sparkled as he held out his hand. I shrank back just a little. He looked harmless enough, but that didn't really mean anything.

"Hi Mike," I nodded my head at him and avoided the offending hand. He slowly lowered it back to his desk and looked embarrassed. "Don't take it personal," I told him. "I just don't like people touching me. You know?"

"Except for the totally hot sex god you were making out with in the parking lot yesterday?" The redhead to my right started laughing. I glared at her. What the hell? I didn't even know her name. Nosey biotch.

By lunch everyone was talking about me kissing Edward yesterday. Really? Is life here so boring that _that_ is what passes for good gossip? How pathetic is that? I didn't see any of the Cullens at lunch, but didn't think much of it. I mean, they don't eat, right? They were probably making out in some closet like normal teenage couples right now. I sat with Angela, her boyfriend Ben, and with Mike from Physics class. He was still trying to be all nicey-nice. I needed to just tell him he didn't have a shot, but it was kind of cute, so I let it slide for now.

After gym, another fun day of dodge-ball, I made it a point to wait until everyone else was done in the showers before taking mine. I got dressed quickly and slammed my locker door closed. When I turned around, Mrs. Lee, the gym teacher, was standing there.

"Bella," she said with a nod. "Do you have a minute?"

"I guess," I shrugged and followed her into her office.

She was a middle aged woman with blond hair that was still stuck in the same eighties haircut that she'd had for the last thirty years, I'm sure. She was short and muscular. She paced the small office for a minute before sitting in the chair and turning her gray eyes on me.

"I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't know what happened to you in Seattle."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. She was not the type of woman I wanted to talk to about this. Okay, come to think of it, there was no one I wanted to talk to about this. What happened, happened. End of story. Time to move on.

"I've been watching you the last couple of days. You are passive aggressive, you avoid all of the boys in class, most of the girls too for that matter. And you'll only change or shower when no one else is around. I'm assuming you have some kind of scarring or something that you don't want the other students to see?"

Her bluntness took me by surprise, but I liked it. I was sick and tried of people walking on eggshells and tip-toeing around the topic. It was…refreshing.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I have some residual bruising." I averted my eyes, but she waited until I looked back up at her before she continued.

"I'll put you on equipment duty. You'll have a pass to come into class early and set up, and to stay late to put the equipment away. We'll say it's to make up for the two months of classes that you've missed so no one will get suspicious and ask questions. Okay?"

I gave a little smile and breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be great, Mrs. Lee. Thank you."

"I think you could also benefit from some self defense training. I have a second degree black belt in karate and ju-jitsu. I would be more than happy to teach you some techniques if you wanted to stay after school a few days a week."

"Why would you do that for me?" I asked quietly.

"Let's just say I've been in your shoes. I remember what it's like to be helpless. I didn't like it."

Our eyes met and she nodded slightly, confirming her admission.

"I'd like that. Can we start on Monday after school?"

I left the gym and was surprised to find the school deserted. How long had I been in there? I walked down the empty hallways and listened to the sound of my footsteps echoing off the walls. It was kind of eerie and I found myself rushing to my locker. I grabbed my books and left as quickly as possible.

What the fuck? The parking lot was empty. Completely. Emmett's Jeep was nowhere to be seen. Sunlight glistened off the snow and blinded me. I can't believe they would just dessert me like that! Stupid, sparkly vampires! Ditching me so they wouldn't glitter in front of everyone. And where the hell was Edward? His Volvo has tinted windows!

I stared at the empty parking lot and really, really wished I had a cell phone so I could call Edward and tell him to get his ass in here and pick me up. But no. I was the only eighteen year old girl on the entire planet that didn't own a cell phone.

I followed the side walk to the road and that's when I realized just how screwed I really was. See, the thing is, I don't have a problem walking. Seriously. I was prepared to walk to the house. But here's the problem. Where the fuck do they live? I stared up one side of the road and down the other. Now what the fuck was I supposed to do? I had never paid attention to where the house was. I just knew it was in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Eenie, meenie, miney, moe.

I turned left and started walking. I actually enjoyed the walk. The sun was shining and even though the reflection off the snow hurt my eyes, I still liked it. The fresh air felt good in my lungs. I walked until I saw a familiar sight, the hospital. Not my destination of choice, obviously, but maybe Carlisle would still be working and I could get a ride home with him.

Of course, my luck isn't that good, so I should have known better. He was off duty today, the receptionist informed me. Great. I left the hospital and walked on down the street. There was a little diner on the corner and I was starving, so I went in. I figured if nothing else I could sit down for a bit and try to figure out what to do next.

I had a whole two dollars and eighty two cents in my pocket. I ordered a cheeseburger and some water and sat down at a booth. While I was just sitting there, I might as well get some homework done, right? So I opened my Trig book and started working on right triangle ratios. I ate my hamburger and kept working on homework. I still had four weeks worth to catch up on, so why not?

When my brain started to cramp, I gave up and put my books away. I noticed the sun was starting to set outside the diner window. Thank God! As soon as the sun was down, I was sure they would come looking for me.

The door opened and I looked up to see who it was.

Mike Newton, from my physics class, walked in and sat at the counter. He ordered, and then looked around the diner, his eyes stopping on me. He smiled and walked across the room, stopping in front of my table.

"Hey Bella," he said. "Are you here alone?"

I glanced around. The only other people in the diner were the waitress and the cook. "Uh, yeah."

He sat across from me.

"So what are you doing?"

Ugh.

"I'm waiting for someone to realize I'm not home and come looking for me," I answered honestly.

"Way to rebel," he laughed.

"Shut up," I laughed too. What? It did sound funny when I thought back to what I had said. "I'm serious."

"So I've never ran away, but I'm pretty sure I'd go further than the local diner." He was still chuckling.

"I didn't run away, you moron," I rolled my eyes. "I had to stay after school. When I got to the parking lot, everyone was gone. I don't even know where the house is, so until someone comes to find me, I'm stuck."

"Really," he stopped laughing. "That sucks."

"I know, right?" I rolled my eyes again. "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Me? I'm just picking up a to-go order for me and my mom. Do you want to come to my house? It would have to be better than sitting here, you know?" He fidgeted with a napkin, tearing it to shreds.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. If my dad taught me anything, it was to stay put if you're lost. So I'm staying right here." And if experience had taught me anything it was to never be alone with anyone you didn't fully trust. But I didn't say that part.

The waitress brought his bag of food over and set it on the table.

"I can come back in about an hour, see if you're still here if you want me to?"

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that," I shook my head, but smiled a little. It was sweet for him to offer. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Okay. If you're sure?" I nodded an affirmative. "Well, good luck then." he winked, then he picked up the bag of food and left.

I pulled out a book that I had picked up in the library this afternoon and started reading. Now I don't know about you, but when I start reading a good book, the world around me disappears. I get sucked in and I stay there, immersed in the alternate reality that is sure to be better than the real reality. So when the waitress tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped six inches in my seat, I'm sure.

"I'm sorry, honey, it's eight o'clock. We're closing for the night."

Eight o'clock? Shit!

"Do you need a lift somewhere?" she asked.

I exhaled deeply, pulled on my coat, picked up my stuff, blinked back tears, and shook my head.

"That's okay. I'll walk. Have a nice evening," I mumbled as I stepped into the cold, dark night.

* * *

**AN: **Hmm...where will Bella go?

Sorry for the cliffie here, but this chapter ended up being way to long, and really long chapters irritate me, so I divided it into two chapters. Ch 15 is complete and will be posted this weekend. :o)

Review please!

**

* * *

**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Hey everyone. My friend Janet was nice enough to put together an awesome banner for this story. Make sure to check it out in my profile.  
Big thanks to everyone that continues to read and review. I have 70 reviews now...lets see if we can hit 100!  
Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.****

Chapter Fifteen

**BPOV**

I left the diner, stepping into the cold and wiping a stray tear from my eye. I thought I was past the days of wondering where I was going to spend the night. Snow was lightly falling, covering the parking lot with a light dusting of the white stuff. I had taken a few steps when a noise to my right caught my attention.

I turned to see a blue four wheel drive pick up truck sitting in the parking lot. The tailgate was down and Mike Newton was sitting on it, smoking a cigarette.

"I told you that you didn't need to come back," I said as I walked over to the truck and sat next to him on the tailgate. He held out the pack and I took it, lighting one up and inhaling deeply.

"So are you just going to wander the town all night, hoping to find their house? Or just sleep in the park like a bum?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It wouldn't be the first time." I told him.

"Come to my house. We have a spare bedroom. It's safe. And it's warm." I think he noticed that I was shivering.

"Mike. You seem like a nice guy and all…"

"I am a nice guy, Bella."

"No, you're not. There's no such thing," I said, shaking my head. "People suck."

"Some people suck. That shouldn't be held against the rest of us."

We sat there in silence, smoking our cigarettes and watching the snow fall.

"You need to know that we'll never be more than just friends. You know that, right?"

He fidgeted with his cigarette, taking one more drag and flipping it out into the parking lot.

"If that's what you want, I can live with that. But as your friend, I can't leave you out here in the cold. I just can't do it. If you won't let me take you somewhere, I'll just stay here with you."

I finished off my cigarette and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" I asked him.

"I've been told that before, yeah." He smiled. It was a nice smile that lit up his whole face and his blue eyes kind of sparkled. I couldn't help but smile at him as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Get me the hell out of here." I hopped off the tailgate.

He had to help me into his truck, since it had these ridiculously large tires on it and no side step. I'm pretty sure he copped a feel of my ass in the process. The grin on his face as he climbed into the drivers side confirmed that suspicion.

"So, where to?" he asked as the truck roared to life.

I definitely couldn't go to his house. That would so send the wrong message. I had to think of someplace else. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to think.

"How about Angela's house?" he asked. "She's your friend, too, right?"

"Yes! Of course!" Duh. Why hadn't I thought of that? "Do you know where she lives?"

He looked at me like I was crazy before putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the parking lot. I stared out the window blankly as the houses started to thin out, until we were out of town all together.

"Um…where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"To Angela's house," he said. "Where do you think we're going?"

"Since when does Angela live out of town?"

"Oh. Her mom remarried last year and they moved down to La Push. It's not that far, really."

I resumed staring out the window, still wondering where Edward was and hoping he was okay. We pulled up to a small brown house on the outskirts of town. There was a white picket fence and white shutters on the windows. Angela's little red Focus sat in the driveway next to an SUV.

Mike helped me out of the truck, his warm hands wrapping around my waist and lifting me easily to the ground. He lingered only a moment before reaching into the truck and grabbing my messenger bag. He walked with me to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Angela's mom answered the door. She was kind of short, with cropped brown hair and glasses. Her dark eyes narrowed when she saw us standing there.

"Mike. It's late and it's a school night. Take your date home." She started to close the door.

"No, Miss Webber, Mike just gave me a ride."

Her eyes flashed in recognition. "Isabella?" she asked.

"Bella!" Angela shrieked from the other room. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She pushed her mom out of the way and dragged me into the living room. "And why are you with Newton?" she asked under her breath.

"Okay, it's a really long story, but I kind of have no where else to go and I was wondering if I could crash here tonight?" I said it really fast because I hated asking anyone for help.

"Of course you can," Angela said as she rolled my eyes and started pulling me down the hallway.

"Oh, wait a second," I pulled away from her and walked back to the front door where Mike was still standing on the front porch, shivering.

"Thanks," I told him and he smiled. "I owe you one." I held out my hand and he took it.

"So does this mean I'm a nice guy?" I heard Angela snort behind me.

"No. They don't exist, remember? But it was really nice of you to make sure I had someplace to stay."

"Fair enough," he said. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear "If you two decide to make out later or something, send me pics, okay?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the porch.

He was still chuckling as he climbed into the monster truck and fired it up. I watched and gave a little wave as he pulled out of the driveway, then I went back inside.

"Have you eaten anything?" Angela's mom asked me.

"I'm fine," I told her, but then my traitorous stomach growled at me. "I guess I could eat," I mumbled.

"We have some leftover pizza. I'll warm it up for you." Angela and I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Newton? Really?" Angela asked, scrunching her nose up.

"No, not really." I laughed. "What's wrong with Newton?"

"He's a player. Plus, you'll piss Jessica off. She thinks she's claimed him as her own, but he can't stand her."

"Not that I mind if you stay here tonight, but Angela told us you were staying with the Cullen's. What happened?" She handed me a plate of pizza and a can of Pepsi.

"Yeah, I am. But I had to stay after school to talk with Mrs. Lee, and when I got to the parking lot everyone was gone. I figured they would come looking for me, but the diner closed and Mike was there and he didn't know where they live any more than I do but he insisted on taking me somewhere and I refused to go to his house so he suggested that I come here." Wow. I was spending way to much time with Alice.

Angela and I sat at the table while I ate and talked some more about nothing in particular. I finished the pizza and washed my plate off in the sink. We were on our way to Angela's bedroom when her mom came in and stopped us.

"I spoke to Esme and let her know you were here and safe. She was on her way home and offered to come pick you up, but I told her you would be fine here for tonight."

"Thanks Miss Webber."

"I got remarried last year," she said with a smile. "It's Mrs. Black now."

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked.

The room went from a dull roar of activity to complete silence.

"What do you mean, where's Bella?" I asked cautiously, reaching out with my senses only to discover that she was not upstairs as I had assumed.

No one moved. No one made a sound. The feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified. She's not here. And they don't know where she is.

"You were picking her up," Alice whispered. "I saw you picking her up." The memory of her vision flashed through her mind, me parking in the school parking lot and fiddling with the radio while I waited for Bella to get out of school. Bella sitting in the passenger seat, leaning over to kiss me.

"No. I _wanted_ to pick her up. Did you _not_ see me get stuck in Best Buy for four hours due to excessive sunlight?"

"I…uh…we…we left school early," Alice stammered. I think if she could cry, she would have been right about now.

"We had to avoid the sun, too, Edward," Rose said quietly.

"And we were meeting the wolves at noon," Jasper said as he moved across the room to pull Alice into his arms, murmuring in her ear that it would be okay.

I started pacing the room, growing more and more irritated by the second.

"Let me get this straight," I growled. "You told Bella I would be picking her up from school, then you left her there alone to go play with a bunch of dogs? And your magical visions of the future didn't tell you that I couldn't make it to pick her up?"

One thought echoed through my mind from four different sources.

"_We didn't tell her_."

"Even better," I yelled. "You just left her there!"

I stopped my pacing and glared at each one of them. My eyes stopped on Alice and she shrank back.

"Where is she now?" I asked menacingly, putting as much poison in my words as possible.

"I…I don't know."

"Perfect," I muttered. "Nine o'clock. It is nine fucking o'clock! She got out of school six hours ago." I picked up a crystal statue off the closet table and threw it across the room. Emmett jumped up and snatched it out of the air before it hit the windows.

"Thank you, Emmett," Esme said with a sigh of relief. "I think we should split up and try to find her."

"Good idea," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Alice, you're with me."

She nodded in agreement and we left the house together in the Volvo.

"I want to know how these visions of yours work."

"I don't see everything, and things are always subject to change. But once someone makes a decision I can see the outcome of that decision. Usually they just come to me, unless it's something I'm looking for specifically."

"So unless you checked again after I had gotten stuck in that stupid store, you wouldn't have seen that I couldn't pick her up."

"Right," she nodded. "But also, we were with the wolves." She shifted in her seat and fidgeted with her short black hair.

"So?"

"So the wolves cloud my vision. I can't see anything when they are around."

We pulled into the parking lot at the school. A light snow had started to fall, which would cover her scent. Not to mention the trail was six hours old. We crossed the parking lot trying to find her scent.

"So why can't you see where she is now?"

"I don't know. It's weird. I can't even see her long-term future. I can't see anything at all. It's like her future disappeared altogether."

A cold chill ran down my spine.

"Is she dead?" I whispered.

"I don't think so. I would see that in your future, but nothing."

We finally picked up on a faint trail heading down the sidewalk towards town. Alice drove my car and I followed her scent on foot. She had walked up town and went to the hospital. Probably looking for Carlisle, but he was off duty today. Playing with dogs in the woods. She had left the hospital through a different entrance and walked across the street to the diner. The trail leading into the diner was still faint. But the trail leading back out of the diner was much fresher. She had stayed in the diner for awhile, probably waiting for us to find her.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Her trail left the diner and disappeared. It was just gone. She had gotten in a car. She could be God knows where by now.

Alice sent a text to Jasper, Emmett and Rose and moments later they met us in the parking lot.

"Here's what we're going to do. We are going to check every house in this town. She's here somewhere and we're going to find her."

"Edward, we're worried about her too. We'll find her," Rose said apologetically.

"Just find her," I said through my gritted teeth.

Rose and Emmett went one direction and Alice and Jasper went the other way. It would take hours to check the whole town. I chuckled to myself. Assholes. They deserved to spend all night out here on a wild goose chase.

"_Edward, Bella is safe. She's at a friends house in La Push_," Esme had told me silently before we left the house. 

* * *

**AN:** Review please! I need 30 more to get to 100! 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Haven't reached the 100 review mark yet. :o( I know we can do it on this chapter though. It's real easy, just push the little link at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think. I know you're reading...

Big thanks to Yenny for beta reading for me. She's awesome.

Unfortunately I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**BPOV**

Nighttime with Edward, not so bad. Nighttime in a strange house with people I barely knew ten years ago, absolutely terrifying. I listened to Angela snoring softly and I watched the shadows dance across the darkened walls. I could hear wolves howling in the distance and the lonesome sound tugged at my heart. Eventually I gave up on sleep altogether and left the bedroom quietly. I went to the kitchen and turned on the small lamp. I sat at the table and started reading my library book.

Although I was engrossed in the story of a young woman that was abducted by a group of warlocks so they could train her to become a powerful mage, I still heard the front door open quietly and close with a soft click.

I froze in my seat, holding my breath. A dark skinned boy walked in the kitchen and stopped short when he saw me. His hair was cropped short. All he wore was a pair of black sweatpants and he had a tribal tattoo on his right arm.

"Hi," he said softly. "Are you a friend of Angela's?"

His muscles were freaking huge! I realized I was staring at his rather impressive pecks and I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," I finally managed to whisper. He sat down across from me and smiled.

"I'm Jake," he said, holding out his hand. "Angela's step-brother."

I shrank back from his hand. Yeah, he was hot, but that didn't mean I wanted to touch him.

"Out awfully late, weren't you?" I asked, not really caring why he was out, but wanting to make small talk.

"Neighborhood watch," he said with a smirk, like it was some kind of inside joke. "So I thought Ang's only friend was that loser Ben. Where did you come from?"

"We were friends a long time ago. I just moved back to town, so we picked up where we left off." I went back to my reading, hoping he would take the hint and leave. I didn't like the idea of being alone with him while every one else was asleep.

He opened the refrigerator and started rummaging through. He emerged with a package of pepperoni and a can of Pepsi.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks." I tried to ignore him, but he sat across from me, eating pepperoni and staring at me. I gave up and put my book down.

"What?" I asked, picking out a handful of pepperoni for myself and glaring at him.

"You look really familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know. I told you I used to live around here. Back then I went by Isabella Swan."

He froze, his pop can halfway to his lips and he smiled, an honest to God smile that lit up his whole face. I would know that smile anywhere.

"Izzy?" he asked quietly.

"Jacob?" I asked at the same time. "I'll be damned. And don't call me Izzy. It's Bella now."

"Look at you! You aren't all knees and elbows anymore. You're beautiful!"

"Me? Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were a scrawny little runt. Um, hello steroids?"

We both chuckled. When we were kids our dads went fishing together like all the time, and Jacob and I would be left to play together.

"I always wondered where your skinny ass had gone. All they would tell me was that you had to move. I was heartbroken." He smiled, but I knew he wasn't joking. When I first got put into foster care I had missed him like crazy. I even ran away once and tried to find him.

"It's a long, depressing story that I'd really rather not talk about."

"So why come back here? You got out, why didn't you stay out?"

"I don't know. The best days of my life were spent here. I guess Miranda Lambert inspired me to come back here." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Have you heard her song 'Home'?" He shook his head no, so I sang it softly for him.

"_I thought if I could touch this place, I'd feel it._

_This brokenness inside me might start healing._

_Out there it's like I'm someone else, _

_I thought that maybe I could find myself._

_If I could just look around I swear I'll leave,_

_Won't take nothing but a memory._

_From the house that built me._"

He smiled as I sang. "You always had the most beautiful voice. Like an angel."

I flushed pink again at the compliment.

"So where are you staying? Do you have a place of your own or what?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Ugh. Teenage boys.

"My boyfriend's family actually took me in so I'd have somewhere to stay while I finish school." I stressed the word boyfriend. He noticed.

"That figures," he said sadly. "I waited for you all these years for nothing." He shook his head slowly and looked down at the table.

"Please tell me you're joking," I chuckled.

"Nope. You were the one for me, Izzy. The one that got away. My first love."

I rolled my eyes and snorted a little bit. "Shut up," I laughed. "And stop calling me Izzy. Ugh. I hated it when I was ten, I hate it even more now."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a laugh of his own. "Shouldn't you get some sleep or something?" He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Nah. You go ahead. I'm going to read for a little while longer."

I managed to get in two hours worth of sleep before Angela's alarm buzzed me awake. The pressure behind my eyes told me it was going to be one of those really bad days. I felt like a zombie as I forced myself to get up and take a shower. Angela loaned me a set of clean clothes, a light purple blouse and a pair of jeans. I let my hair fall loosely around my shoulders and I let Angela help me with my make up. Have I mentioned that I hate wearing make up? Well, I do. But she didn't go overboard with it, so it actually looked pretty good.

Between Angela, Jacob, and her ten year old twin brothers, breakfast was pure insanity. The noise made me feel nauseous, so I held back.

"Bella," Angela called from the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach rolled.

"No thanks," I mumbled, stepping on the front porch for some fresh air. Angela followed close behind.

"Hey, hold up," Jacob yelled, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. "I need your car today, remember? Dad has that doctor appointment." He followed us outside and held his hand out for the keys.

"Oh yeah," Angela rolled her eyes and handed him the keys. She sat in the backseat with me. Fifteen minutes later we pulled into the school parking lot.

Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep were already sitting there. They were all standing outside the jeep. They collectively glared at the car as we drove past, and I'm pretty sure I heard Jacob growl. He stopped the car near the school entrance.

"Was that him?" Angela asked as we gathered our things.

"Uh huh," my heart was racing just from seeing him standing there in his faded jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket, with his sunglasses wrapped snuggly around his eyes despite the gloomy morning.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake," I said as I stepped out of the car and into the light mist of the morning.

"Don't tear up my car," Angela said as she did the same.

****

EPOV

We stood in the parking lot waiting for Bella to show up for school. The parking lot was starting to fill in and Alice still couldn't even see her future. It was starting to make me nervous. When they left La Push, she should have shown back up in Alice's radar. Right?

As soon as the car pulled in the parking lot, I could smell it. Wet dog. I put all the hatred I could into my glare. Why would one of the wolves be here? I watched the car pull up to the front entrance of the school and two girls got out of the backseat. Fuck. It was Bella and another brunette.

"I thought you said she was safe with one of her friends?" Emmett growled from behind me.

Bella saw me and she smiled. She started walking across the parking lot with her friend, so I moved towards her in my nice, human pace. The guy driving the car watched her, and then his eyes shifted to me. I listened as his mind connected the dots and he jumped out of the car, racing to her and grabbing her arm close to her wrist.

"Izzy! What the hell?"

"Bella," she said through gritted teeth. "It's Bella, Jake."

"Izzy, Bella, whatever! What are you doing?" He tugged on her arm, pulling her back towards the car.

"I'm going to say hi to my boyfriend," she looked down to his hand on her arm and winced. It took every ounce of strength I had to not run over there and break his damn arm off. "Let go of my arm, Jacob."

"No!" he yelled, shaking his head. "That can not be your boyfriend. Absolutely not!"

She looked at him like he was crazy and tried to pull her arm away. He held on tighter.

"Jake, I hate to tell you this, but you have no say in who I date. You aren't my father. Now let go!" There was a fire in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"Your father would roll over in his grave!" He pulled her closer, leaning in to talk in her ear. "Do you know, Bella? Do you know what he is?" He was so angry he was shaking. I watched him carefully, ready to strike if he lost control.

"She knows everything about me," I said smoothly, inching my way closer. "Can she say the same about you?" His eyes snapped to mine and narrowed. He had been so focused on her, that he hadn't realized I was so close, only an arm length away now. Bella gasped as he squeezed her arm even harder.

"You need to let go of her now before you lose an arm," I growled.

Emmett and Jasper had crossed the parking lot to stand on either side of me, and a small crowd had begun to form around us. This could get ugly fast.

"You're outnumbered here," Jasper told him. "You need to leave. Now."

"Jake, you asshole! Let go. You're hurting her!" Angela stepped between us and shoved Jake backwards. Of course he didn't budge, but his eyes broke from mine and he looked down at Bella. A tear was running down her cheek and she was biting her lip, hard.

"Shit!" he mumbled and dropped her wrist like it was on fire. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Get the hell out of here, Jacob, and don't you dare even think about touching me again," her voice was pure venom.

"Leave. Now." Emmett growled. Jacob hesitated before spinning around and getting back in the car. The tires spun as he floored the gas and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Are you okay," Angela asked, walking over to look at Bella's arm. She pulled her sleeve up and showed all of us the dark purple bruise that had already started to form above her wrist.

"No, I am not okay," she muttered. "Come on, Edward. We're leaving."

"You must be Angela," I nodded to her. "Thank you for giving Bella a place to stay last night."

"It wasn't a problem. She's always welcome. Sorry about my step brother though. He's an asshole."

Bella left the group without waiting for me, crossed the parking lot and opened the door on the car. A blonde kid came up behind her.

"Hey, Bella, are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Go to class, Mike," she said, staring at me and pointing at the car. "I told you, people suck. Even the ones that pretend to be your friends."

Memories flashed through his mind. Bella sitting at a table across from him, laughing at something he said. The two of them sitting on the tailgate of his truck watching the snow and smoking. Helping her down from his truck and she didn't flinch away from him.

"Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think you'll have to stand in line." She nodded towards us. "Go to class, Mike," she said again. Then she sat in the car and pulled the door shut.

"She's on the edge of a breakdown or something, man. I've never felt so much anger before," Jasper told me as we crossed the parking lot back to the cars. "You better get her out of here before she goes off."

"Rose, can you tell them at the office that she's sick and went home?" She nodded yes, but Alice stopped me as I was opening my door.

"Wait! We haven't apologized for yesterday yet!"

Really? After everything that had just happened, that's what she's worried about?

"It can wait, Alice," I growled before getting in the car.

Bella was curled up in a ball on her seat, her knees pulled up into her chest. She rested her cheek on her knee and glared at me. Her eyes still had that fire in them. I have to say, it was kind of hot.

"Do you want to explain to me what the fuck that was all about?" she asked. 

* * *

**AN: **The lyrics were from Miranda Lambert's 'Home' which I absolutely love!

So what do you think? Next chapter will post this weekend. Give me reviews, please! :o) 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **You guys are awesome. :o) Thanks to all of you that keep reading.  
Big thanks to Yenny for beta reading for me.  
Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight. Dammit.****

Chapter Seventeen

**EPOV**

I'm pretty sure that I've never seen Bella angry before, but now she was fuming. I parked the car in front of the house and she jumped out, slamming the door shut and mumbling obscenities to herself. She stomped into the kitchen and threw her bag on the table. Honestly, I was pretty damned pissed myself. Who the hell did Jacob Black think he was, anyway?

"Bella?" Esme walked in with Carlisle close behind her. "What's wrong?" She looked back and forth between Bella and me. I just shook my head. Bella turned and glared at her.

"I don't need a mind fuck right now, Esme. I need something to eat and a bottle of fucking aspirin. Is that asking too much? Really?"

My eyes widened in shock. In all my years I had never back-talked Esme. I don't think any of us ever had. But Esme just stepped forward and put her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Watch your language," she said sternly.

"Whatever," Bella shrugged out of her grasp, rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter, her leg bouncing up and down agitatedly.

"You never answered my question," she said halfway through her cereal. Esme and Carlisle were watching her and turned to look at me, like I might explain what was going on. Fat chance.

"It's not my question to answer," I told her again. We had this discussion in the car already.

Esme cleared her throat and sat down at the table. "I feel like I've turned the movie on in the middle and I don't know what's going on," she mumbled to Carlisle, just loud enough that Bella could hear her.

She dropped her spoon into the cereal bowl and pushed it away, splashing milk on the counter in the process.

"Do you really want to know, Esme?" she snarled. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm a fucking idiot." She abandoned the cereal and stood, pacing the kitchen.

"I already told you, none of this was your fault!"

"Of course it's my fault, Edward! I broke my number one rule. Don't ever trust anyone. I let my guard down and it bit me in the ass, just like it always does!" She stopped pacing, and smacked the counter with her right hand. "My new so-called family desserts me. Big fucking surprise there, right? I had to trust Mike Newton. Ugh. I had to get in a car with him, alone, because no one else gave a shit where I was or if I was safe or not! I had to ask Angela for help. Angela, who I haven't seen or heard from in the last eight years, and who's new step-daddy happens to be the very asshole that sent me into foster care to begin with! And let's not forget Jacob! Again, I let my guard down, and why? Because he was my best friend when I was ten years old!"

"And you," she narrowed her eyes and stomped over to stand in front of me. "You know why he went all psycho like that and you won't tell me and it's fucking pissing me off!" She glared at me.

I crossed my arms and glared back at her. Mostly because everything she said had been completely true. She had every reason to be pissed, and I should have prevented all of it from happening and I didn't. But I couldn't tell her about the wolves anymore than they could tell her about me. It was some kind of code, you know?

"It's not my story to tell, Bella. You have to ask him."

She threw her arms in the air and screamed.

"He knew what you were," she said through gritted teeth. I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning. "He knew and he hated you for it. How would he know, Edward?"

"There are things in this world that you don't need to know about!" I raised my voice. She was trying to figure it out. She would figure it out. I knew she would.

"Fuck that! I'm here, Edward!" She spun around in a circle. "I'm in the middle of Never Never Land and I need to know what the fuck else is out there. Especially when it's disguised as my former best friend!"

I refused to answer her and she stomped her foot and went back to the counter, where she started cleaning up her mess. I watched her dump the half empty bowl of cereal in the trash and wipe off the counter. She was rinsing out the bowl when I noticed she was only using her right hand. She was favoring her left arm.

"He's not a vampire," she said as she put the bowl away.

"He wasn't cold. His skin was actually really warm, almost hot."

She opened the refrigerator and got out a can of pop.

"He was out most of the night and it was a full moon last night."

She opened the cabinet and took out her bottle of Excedrin.

"If I remember right, a vampire's natural enemy is the werewolf, right?"

She opened the bottle and shook out two Excedrin onto the counter. She looked into the bottle and shook out one more.

"So is that it? Is Jacob a werewolf?" She asked, her eyes snapping up to mine.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted me, stepping up and taking the pills off the counter. "You can't take three of these at once. You should only take one."

She narrowed her eyes again and aimed her glare at him.

"Carlisle," she said softly, but with an obvious edge, "On your scale of one to ten, my headache is at about a twelve right now. And my arm fucking hurts. So give those back. Now."

"What's wrong with your arm?" Esme asked.

I realized that even though Bella and I had been arguing back and forth, we had never really explained what happened at the school this morning.

"Jacob Black didn't think it was a good idea for Bella and me to be dating," I explained.

Carlisle's eyes snapped to mine, then back to Bella.

"He hurt you?" he asked. "Let me see."

She rolled her eyes, but she pulled her sleeve up to her elbow. She had to unbutton the cuff. Her forearm was dark purple and there was a lot of swelling. My eyes widened. It wasn't swelled like that when we left the school.

"We need an x-ray," Carlisle said gently as he examined her arm. "I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"Broken? What do you mean, broken?" Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed again. "Perfect. Fucking perfect."

****

BPOV

It was early afternoon before we left the hospital, my left arm in a cast and a sling, broken in two places. I was through yelling and screaming. In fact, I was through talking altogether. Everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours was wearing on me and I was trying to figure it all out in my mind before I went off like I had earlier.

We got to the house and I went straight upstairs to my room. Edward followed me, but didn't say anything. I sat in the window seat and stared at the snowy trees and stream below. Edward stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not sure what to do with himself. I glanced at him quickly and patted the window seat behind me.

"Sit," I said softly.

He sat down behind me and scooted me onto his lap. I leaned into him, laying my head on his shoulder and his arms encircled me, holding me tight. This felt right. This is where I was supposed to be, in his arms.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "This is my fault, not yours. I should have made sure you were taken care of instead of just assuming it. It's a mistake I'll never make again, I swear to you."

I could feel the sincerity in his voice and the intensity of his eyes. Those beautiful red eyes with just a hint of brown in them. I let him kiss me, long and hard and when he pulled away I took a deep breath.

"Was I right? About Jacob?" I asked him, searching his eyes. "You never did answer me before."

"More or less," he said. I turned back to face the window and he pulled me back into his chest. "This is why I said it was his story to tell, because I don't know the when's or why's. What I do know is that the Quillete tribe members have the ability to shape shift into the form of a wolf. So they aren't really werewolves in that they have the ability to shift back and forth at will. Their purpose is to defend their tribal lands from vampires."

"Sixty years ago or so we made a treaty with the tribe. Carlisle convinced them that we were different, that we don't feed from humans. So they agreed to let us be as long as we didn't step foot on their lands and didn't kill any humans."

"That's why Rose wanted you to leave, so you didn't break their treaty," I asked. He nodded his head as a confirmation.

We sat in silence, watching the small stream below. I drew small patterns on his arm with my fingertips and tried to find the courage to say what I knew I had to say.

"Edward," I started then hesitated.

"Yes, love?" he murmured in my ear.

"Why are we even here?" I asked him.

He played with my hair for a few minutes before answering me.

"What do you mean?"

"You left for what? Fifty years? Why come back now?" I continued tracing little designs on his arm, afraid to look into his eyes. Afraid that I'd hurt his feelings or something. Afraid that he really liked it here and wanted to live here forever.

"This family. My family. They're better than what I am, you know? More civilized. More human. I wanted to be like that too. I wanted to be better, for you."

I looked at him sharply, the rage I felt earlier boiling back up inside me.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I rearranged myself so I wasn't sitting on his lap, but straddled across his legs. His hands found my waist and held me steady. "I don't need you to change who you are for me, Edward. I love you just the way you are. No exceptions."

His hands left my waist, reaching up on either side of my face to push my hair back behind my ears. Then his lips were on mine. I tasted him, inhaled him, got lost in him. His tongue explored my mouth, his hands dug into my hair and held me tight. He left my lips, kissing my chin, my neck, my shoulder. He stopped kissing me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"What are you saying, Bella," he asked, staring into my eyes.

"I'm saying let's get the hell out of here. Let's go back to the cabin where it's just me and you." I held my breath, hoping he would say yes.

"Now?" he asked, still running his fingers through my hair.

"Now," I whispered, tilting my head back as he pulled gently on my hair. He licked me, his long, cool tongue running from my collar bone to my chin and sending chills down my back. I moaned and he chuckled, pulling me closer and finding my lips again.

"Do you need help packing?" he whispered in my ear.

"Probably," I told him before kissing his neck and sucking his delicious earlobe into my mouth.

"Let's go then," he said with a wink, and suddenly I wasn't on his lap anymore, I was sitting in the window seat and he was across the room digging through my closet.

"Edward!" I complained. "Way to leave a girl hanging." I had to wait for my heart to slow back down before I could trust my legs to hold me up.

He chuckled at me from the closet and I secretly vowed revenge. Then I laughed at myself and helped him pack a small bag for me to take. I didn't want to take much. None of this stuff was mine anyway, right? So five minutes later I had a bag filled with some clothes, shampoo and conditioner and just a few other odds and ends.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting downstairs. Esme looked like she wanted to cry. She handed me a bag full of groceries from the cabinets. Carlisle looked disappointed. He handed me a prescription bottle.

"You'll be due for another one of these in about an hour. Take one every four to six hours, with food. It'll help your headaches, too, so don't take any other over the counter medications with this, okay?"

"Thanks Carlisle," I put the bottle in my bag, which Edward was holding for me.

"Edward has my phone number. Anytime you want to talk about anything, give me a call, okay?" Esme asked as she gave me a hug.

"I will Esme. Thank you for everything."

We left the house and headed into the cold, dreary afternoon. Carlisle's mention of food had reminded Edward that I hadn't eaten anything all day, so we went thru the McDonald's drive thru on our way out of town.

"I almost forgot, I got you something yesterday, before all the crazy shit happened." He said as we waited our turn in line. He opened the console and pulled out a small box.

"A cell phone?" I asked with a small laugh. "I was just telling myself yesterday that I need a cell phone. It would have come in really handy, you know?"

"Yes, I see the irony in the situation," he smirked at me. "I already programmed in my number and Carlisle and Esme's numbers."

I thanked him and gave him a kiss, and started playing with my new toy. I ate my Big Mac and soggy French fries and I went ahead and took one of the pain pills Carlisle had given me. My stomach didn't feel great and I figured it was the lack of sleep last night on top of the lack of food today, so I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly.

****

EPOV

Bella fell asleep in the car before we even left Forks. She must have been exhausted. When I pulled the Volvo up to the cabin, she didn't even flinch. I left her sleeping in the car (with it running for heat, of course) and carried everything inside. I lit the fire and made sure the room was warming up before I went back out to the car and lifted her sleeping form out of the car and into the rain. She mumbled softly in her sleep, but did not stir. I carried her inside and laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket. She snorted softly, snuggled into the pillow, and continued sleeping.

Evening had long since come and gone before she shifted on the couch and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw me sitting in the chair by the fire.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked groggily.

"Awhile. It's almost midnight." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Great. My sleep schedule will be off for a week." She rolled off the couch and stumbled into the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. She put a personal pizza in the toaster oven and set the timer.

I followed her into the little kitchen area and handed her a pop.

"Thanks," she smiled. Then she put her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes so she could kiss me.

I sat at the table with her as she ate her pizza and drank her pop. She seemed kind of distant. "Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My stomach's kind of off." She shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly she jumped up from the table and ran in the bathroom. I could hear her grumbling and complaining to herself through the door.

"Bella?" I asked through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she grumbled.

Then the most wonderful smell ever hit my nose. I breathed deeply, venom pooling in my mouth. Blood. Bella's blood.

I took a step back from the door, horrified.

"You're bleeding," I managed through clenched teeth, trying really hard not to inhale.

"Yeah, no shit. My period just started," she said angrily from the other side of the door. 

* * *

**AN: **Oh shit! Will Edward be able to resist? Hmmm. And plus, I LOVE pissed-off Bella. Just sayin. ;o)  
Review for a hint of what next chapter will bring. 


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **First off I want to thank all of you that are reading. Special thanks to StarCollins, csuter, and cullengirl08 who have been with me from the beginning and review like every chapter. HUGS ladies! Also, thanks to annagardner11 who pointed out that I had the name of the Miranda Lambert song wrong, it's not Home, it's The House That Built Me. HUGS to you to.

I'm kinda nervous about this chapter, so I really want you all to review and let me know how I did with this one.

Also I'm sending this one out to my friend Jes who is having a root canal filled today and needs a smile. Or two. Love ya babe!

As always, thanks to Yenny for beta reading for me, and sadly I do not own Twilight. Boo!

Enjoy...and review!****

Chapter Eighteen

**EPOV**

I stood still as a statue, frozen to the floor, staring at the bathroom door for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly I took a breath. The sweet, intoxicating smell of her blood called to me. Involuntarily I took a step forward.

_Get out of here. Now!_ My inner voice was yelling at me.

The bathroom door opened slowly. Bella was mumbling to herself as she went back to the small kitchen area, ignoring me completely.

God I wanted her. I needed her. I had to have her. I took another breath, ignored the venom and stepped closer to her.

She looked up from the table and met my eyes. I'm not sure what she saw there, but her own eyes widened in surprise and she stood, facing me but not moving

"Edward? Are you okay?" she asked, searching my eyes. Her heart rate increased dramatically and her breath caught in her throat.

"No," I said, shaking my head, taking another step closer to damnation. "You're calling to me, and I don't think I can resist this time."

She shivered visibly, but took a step towards me. The electricity sparked in the distance between us. She could feel it the same as I could.

"What are you resisting?" Her tongue darted out to lick her upper lip and what little resolve I had crumbled a little more.

"I want to taste you," I whispered, stepping close enough to touch her. "I don't know that I'll be able to stop."

"You will. I trust you Edward." One more step and her body was flush against mine. She tentatively placed her hand on my chest and stared up at me through her lashes.

"I don't trust myself," I muttered, right before my lips crashed into hers. She gasped into my mouth, but met me with equal fervor, her tongue darting out to meet mine, her hand reaching into my hair and gripping it tightly. I was aware of her other arm and made sure not to jostle it or smash it against her body as my hands found her ass and lifted her into my chest. Her legs wrapped around my waist and the smell of her arousal mixed with the sweet smell of blood. Instantly I grew impossibly harder, straining against my jeans almost painfully. When she ground into me I growled, just a little, tilting my head back and enjoying the sensation. She kept kissing my chin, my neck, my ear, pulling my earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

I growled again. She knew that shit drove me crazy.

I carried her to the couch and set her down. Then I spread the blanket out on the floor in front of the fire. She stood in front of me, chewing on her bottom lip and looking up at me through her eyelashes. Fuck! She lifted her arms up over her head and I gently lifted her shirt up and over, being extra careful with her arm. My fingers ran across her bare breasts, squeezing gently before finding the waist of her pants. In one swift motion I pulled them off, along with her panties, and laid her on the floor in front of the fire.

I forced myself to go slow. To enjoy every touch, every taste, every moan of pleasure she elicited. I lay over top of her, kissing every inch, her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach.

I took two fingers and slid them easily into her hot, wet center. She gasped and started writhing against my hand. I watched in fascination as the most beautiful woman I had ever known came into my hand, shouting my name as she did. My dick twitched, wanting some of his own action. But not today.

I focused my attention back to the pulsing wonder in my hands and allowed myself to take a deep breath. The smell washed over me and I gave in to my desire, praying that I would be able to stop when I needed to. I dipped my head forward and lapped up everything that she had to offer me.

More. I needed more. I raked my teeth along her thigh and deep inside me I knew that I had to stop. The other part of me knew there was plenty more of her just waiting for me to take it. I don't know if she realized the internal battle I was fighting, but in my blood-induced haze I didn't realize that she had shifted her body around so she could reach my jeans. Or that she had unbuttoned and unzipped them. It wasn't until I felt the incredible heat from her small hand circling my cock that I snapped back to reality and yanked my head (and more importantly, my teeth) away from her skin.

My eyes met hers and she smiled at me before biting her lower lip. She stroked me with the same speed and intensity that I gave her and I couldn't stop her. I didn't want to stop her. Holy shit that felt good! I could feel myself getting closer and closer. Her body shook as another, stronger orgasm hit her and she screamed in ecstasy. I tumbled over the edge with her.

****

BPOV

I slept soundly, deeply, and when I woke in the morning I was refreshed. I even found myself smiling. Really, how often does that happen anymore? I opened my eyes to see the dwindling fire in front of me. My back was cold, though and it took me only a second to realize that Edward was lying behind me, his arm draped over my stomach. I looked over my shoulder and saw that his eyes were closed and he had a little smile on his face. I rolled back and brushed my lips lightly against his. He immediately responded, capturing my mouth with his and moving his hand from my stomach to my breasts. I smiled against him and pulled back.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Hmm. Let's make it even better," he said, kissing my neck and my back as he continued to trace the contours of my breasts with his cool fingertips, sending chills of electricity through my body and making me wet instantly. He growled softly against my skin and any thought I had of resisting left me immediately.

"Oh God, Edward." I'm pretty sure that's what I mumbled. Whatever it was, it was enough to convince him that I was on board with fooling around some more.

He rolled over on his back, pulling me on top of him. Did I mention I was naked? Completely. Naked. The blanket fell off of me, exposing every inch to him. He smiled as he stared up at me. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. I explored his mouth with my tongue and when I pulled back I was gasping for air. Then I was on the couch, with Edward between my legs, kissing my breasts, pulling my nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

He slid his fingers gently inside me, that cool electricity exploding throughout my body at his touch. Then he dipped his head and licked my thighs. That sent the first wave of pleasure through my body and I held my breath in anticipation as he got closer and closer to where I wanted him to be. Finally his tongue slid across my clit and I released my breath with a drawn out "Fuuuuck!"

He chuckled and looked up at me, meeting my gaze with a little smirk.

"You like that, baby?" he asked seductively. My wall's tightened reflexively in response.

"Yeeessss…" I moaned. His tongue darted out and licked me again, his eyes holding mine for a brief moment before he turned his full attention to what he was doing. I knew it was the blood that was attracting him, but I couldn't find it in me to care. It felt to damn good.

It didn't take long before my body started pulsing on its own, my thighs tightening with the pressure that was building up inside me. With one final thrust of his fingers he hit that special spot and the pressure let loose. He growled with pleasure as I came in his hand and I leaned back in the couch, panting.

He pushed the hair off my face and gently lowered his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. When he pulled away our eyes met and we both smiled. I threw my arms around his neck and held on to him. He sat next to me on the couch and I curled into him, watching the dwindling fire and smiling to myself.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before I realized that I was hungry. And in desperate need of a shower. I looked at the stupid cast on my arm and grumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, not wanting to break the silence of the morning any more than I did.

"I need to take a shower," I said, glancing up at him. "Can you help me?"

"You want me to help you take a shower?"

I held up my arm and showed him the cast.

"Right. Yeah, I'll help you." We both stood and I stretched my arms above my head. "Alice dropped off a package for you last night."

My eyes narrowed and I looked at him sharply.

"Alice was here?"

"She didn't stay, just said you would need this." He picked up a small paper bag from the table and handed it to me. I opened it cautiously and laughed to myself. Inside were a box of tampons and a package of birth control pills. He raised an eyebrow in question, but I just shook my head.

"It's girl stuff." I laughed.

Edward helped me tape a plastic bag around my cast before turning on the hot water and stepping into the spray behind me. As soon as I felt him behind me, I tensed, my breath catching in my throat, memories of not-so-long-ago nightmares threatened to hit me, but I pushed them back. This was Edward.

"Relax, Bella," he said smoothly, pulling me gently against his chest. "It's just me, okay?" He rubbed my shoulders gently until my breathing evened out and I relaxed a little.

I told myself the same thing over and over.

"Turn around, love," he said as he gently turned my shoulders. I turned until my eyes hit his and immediately I relaxed. Edward would never hurt me. I knew it in the depths of my soul. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Okay."

I turned back around and stepped into the hot water. I let him guide me back out of the water so he could massage the shampoo into my hair, and back into the water to rinse it out. He added conditioner and ran the loofah full of soap all over my body. The whole experience was extremely sensual, but he never touched me inappropriately, he didn't kiss me. He didn't hold me. He helped me to wash, just as I had asked him to do. When he was finished, I stepped into the steamy bathroom and dried myself off while he cleaned himself.

When the water stopped and he stepped out of the shower I was already dressed and attempting to brush my hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and took the brush from my hand, pulling it gently through my long hair piece by piece. He finished and set the brush on the counter, I turned to face him, putting my arms around his neck and meeting his eyes.

"I love you," I told him. His face brightened and he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you, too." He told me and a jolt of electricity started in my heart and spread throughout my body. It wasn't the first time we'd said it to each other, but I knew I meant it even more this time than I had the last, and something told me he did, too.

The rest of the day was spent lazing around the cabin. There was a Ghost Adventures marathon on the Travel channel, so we curled up on the couch and watched for hours. Ghosts fascinated me. I swore there was a ghost in the house I grew up in with my dad. I always said it was my mom's ghost and would talk to her constantly. It drove my dad crazy.

Edward would chuckle every time they would play back the supposed EVP's and insist that no one was talking, but I could hear it plain as day. It was early afternoon when the episode at Waverly Hills Sanatorium came on.

"Oh my gosh! This place freaks me out," I told him. "I always wanted to go there and stay the night. Don't you think that would be great?" I was munching on chips dipped in salsa and he looked at me like I had just grown two heads. "What?"

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say you wanted to go do something," he said. It almost seemed like he was amazed or something.

"It's no big deal," I shrugged my shoulders. "I know I'll never get to go. It's like clear across the country. Oh, there's some kind of hospital for kids in Pennsylvania somewhere that's supposed to be really haunted too. That would be cool."

He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

"Okay, so besides a national ghost hunt, what else would you like to do, you know, someday?"

"I don't know. Go to DisneyWorld?"

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I'm serious," he said.

"Okay. Hypothetically I would love to go to Greece. Mythology fascinates me. It would be awesome to see the Parthenon and The Acropolis."

"Hmm," he played with my hair as he stared off into space. "You know, I've never been there."

"You've been alive for a hundred years and you have unlimited money. How is it possible that there is anywhere you haven't been?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept playing with my hair. "I never had anyone I wanted to go places with before. You can't very well go sight-seeing by yourself, you know."

"So are you saying you would want to go to Greece with me?" I nudged his shoulder and smiled, just joking with him. But his eyes met mine with a fierce intensity and I caught my breath.

"I would go to the ends of the Earth with you."

I was caught in his eyes for a long moment before I forced myself to smile and turned back to the TV.

"Are there ghosts at the end of the Earth? Cause I gotta tell you, the national ghost hunt thing sounds like a lot of fun to me."

He chuckled and nuzzled into my neck. I sighed deeply and sank back into him. Right here. This is where I belong. This is the only place I ever wanted to be. 

* * *

**AN: **Ah...it was about time they got some lemony goodness, don't you think?

You all are awesome and I know you're reading, so show me some love and hit that little Review button.  
Come on. You know you want to. ;o) 


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **As always, thank you all for reading. And Yay! I finally reached 100 reviews. :o) Woot!  
Thanks Yenny for beta-reading for me. Seriously, I couldn't do it without you! *hugs*  
Still don't own Twilight. Boo!

****

Chapter Nineteen

**BPOV**

I remember thinking that I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes and the cozy interior of the cabin was gone. In its place were the close walls of an old house. A tiny little place where I had spent most of my childhood. I turned around slowly and saw the man that had been watching me. It was an older Indian man, sitting in a wheelchair, watching me with cold eyes.

"Billy," I said as I stepped backwards away from him. Billy Black. Jacob's father. The man that had single-handedly ruined my life. I glared at him, trying to fit every ounce of hatred and loathing that I felt for the man into that stare.

"Isabella," he responded, just as cold as his eyes. "How many times do I have to send you away before you realize you don't belong here?"

He had already sent me away twice. The first time, right after my dad died. Charlie had requested that Billy raise me if anything happened to him. Billy refused and sent me to foster care. Two years later I had run away from whichever nightmare family I was with at the time. I tried to find my best friend in the whole world, Jacob, to see if he wanted to run away with me. I found Billy instead. He called the cops.

"I'm not going anywhere this time," I told him, sounding much more convinced than I actually was. "I found a place where I belong." I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare at him.

He laughed.

"Oh Isabella. You really are naïve, aren't you?" He wheeled his chair closer, covering half the distance of the living room. "Do you think he really loves you?"

"Of course he loves me." I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"He's a vampire, Isabella," he said in that condescending voice of his. "How many little girls just like you do you think he's romanced? Huh? How many have come before you? How many will there be long after you're gone?"

I shook my head in denial, my breath catching.

"He's toying with you," he moved closer, pushing me back against the wall. "He's just passing time and when he gets bored he'll kill you. That's what vampires do. If you weren't such a stupid little girl you would have figured that out a long time ago."

A high pitched laugh resounded around the room and I looked up quickly. I knew that laugh. It had haunted me for years. Sure enough, standing behind Billy, was the red-headed bitch that had been the bane of my existence for four years of my life. Victoria. Her blue eyes danced with her laughter.

"You know your life belongs to me, Isabella," she said in that high pitched, child like voice of hers. Shivers ran down my spine.

"You're in jail," I said through gritted teeth.

She laughed again.

"Do you really think you would be rid of us so easily? And what is this about you being in love? Really? I don't remember giving you permission to be happy. In fact, I completely forbid it. You aren't aloud to be happy. Ever."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I sidestepped away from the wall and into the kitchen doorway. I took another step backwards and walked right in to someone. A clammy hand snaked around my waist while the other covered my mouth.

"Sounds like someone needs a refresher course in manners," a smooth, cold voice whispered in my ear.

Time froze. I didn't breath. My heart didn't even dare to beat. _This is just a dream_, I told myself. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up_.

Laughter filled my ears as I struggled to get away.

Suddenly he was gone. I lost my balance and fell backwards, but I didn't hit the floor. The house was gone, and I was surrounded by complete and total blackness. I felt myself falling…falling…falling…

My eyes flew open and I gasped for air. The cabin was quiet, still. The only sound was the fire softly cracking in the fireplace. I sat up slowly.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. There was no response.

I curled myself up into a ball on the end of the couch, wrapping the blanket around me tightly. Tears spilled from my eyes and I didn't try to stop them.

Words from the nightmare echoed through my mind, accompanied by my own inner-skeptic. I hadn't heard from her in a while.

"_You don't belong here…you don't belong anywhere…_"

"_He's just toying with you…_"

"_You aren't aloud to be happy, Isabella…_"

With each phrase the tears came harder until I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Then I remembered _his_ arms wrapped tightly around me and I felt my stomach churn. I barely made it to the bathroom before vomiting violently into the toilet. Fuck. He touched me! My body shook with disgust. I had to take a shower. I had to get him off of me.

My hand reached in to turn on the shower, but then I remembered the stupid cast on my arm. I cried harder and stumbled back into the living room. My cell phone caught my eye and I picked it up.

'_I need you. Now!_' I sent the text to Edward and hoped that he was close by.

I sat down on the floor in front of the fire, pulled my knees into my chest and rocked myself back and forth as I sobbed. I didn't try to stop the tears. I didn't try to regulate my breathing. I just let it go.

****

EPOV

I stood still in the cool night air, eyeing my prey in the dark of the night. The mountain lion I had been tracking had caught sight of some prey of his own. He crouched low on his tree branch, sharpening his claws quietly. I would wait until he struck and was distracted before taking him down. He leapt through the air and I crouched, ready, waiting.

My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket. The sound startled the mountain lion and he took off into the night. I growled to myself as I pulled the phone out of my pocket and read the text.

'_I need you. Now!_' It was from Bella.

I didn't even give myself time to think. I just started running. I was a good ten miles from the cabin, but I covered the distance in record time. I could hear her crying inside, but I forced myself to stop before opening the door. No sense scaring the shit out of her, too, right?

She was on the floor in front of the fire, rocking herself slowly back and forth, crying uncontrollably into her folded arms.

"Bella?" I asked gently as I walked towards her slowly. She didn't acknowledge my presence. "What happened, love?"

I sat next to her on the floor and put my arm around her shoulder.

"No," she practically yelled and pulled herself away from me.

"It's me, Bella. It's Edward." She was really freaking me out right now.

"Yeah, no shit." She rolled her eyes at me, but her sobs had slowed considerably and she was trying to take deep breaths. "You just…you can't touch me yet. He touched me, see? I need a shower. I have to get him off of me. So you can't. You just can't. Because I'm all dirty and for you I need to be clean. But I can't take a stupid shower because fucking Jacob broke my arm. So I need your help."

She said it all so fast, and in between sobs, and it was kind of hard to follow. But I got the gist of it.

"You had a nightmare?" I asked her gently. She bit her lip and it looked like she was trying to stop crying. I scooped her into my arms and carried her to the bathroom, setting her gently on the counter.

Her face was all red and puffy, but the tears and the sobbing had stopped. Her breathing was still kind of shallow, but steady. I wrapped her arm in plastic and started the shower. She just sat there, so I undressed first and stepped into the shower, holding my hand out to her. She stared at it for a minute before standing and slowly pulling her clothes off. Then she took my hand and stepped into the shower. Her eyes didn't focus on me, though, they were far away. I covered the loofah with her lavender scented soap and started rubbing in across her back.

"Tell me about your dream," I told her gently.

She tensed. "No." she said tersely.

I turned her so she was facing me and started washing off her chest.

"Give me that," she said, grabbing the loofah from my hand. She started scrubbing her body as hard as she could.

"Tell me what your thinking, Bella. Tell me about your dream." I grabbed the loofah back out of her hands. She glared at me and turned around.

"Wash my hair," she said as she stepped back into the spray.

"Not until you start talking." I washed my own hair instead and she mumbled something to herself. "What was that?" I asked her. Of course I heard her call me a mother-fucker plain as day, but I didn't let her know that.

"Billy Black told me I was stupid and naïve for believing you love me," I froze.

"In your dream?"

She nodded.

"He said you've had plenty of girls just like me and you'll have plenty more when I'm gone."

"No Bella, there's never been anyone else. There will never be anyone but you." I reached for her, but she sidestepped.

"He said you're just toying with me and when you're through you'll kill me. Is that true?" She aimed those big brown eyes of hers at me. If I had had a heart, it would have broken in that instant. Because she wasn't accusing me, she was pleading with me.

"I'm not going to kill you," I reached for her again and this time I didn't let her get away. I pulled her to me in the hot spray of water and held her tightly as the tears let loose yet again and she sobbed against my chest.

"I don't want to live this life anymore, Edward." She looked up at me with those sad brown eyes. "I don't want the memories. I don't want the nightmares. I'm broken. You deserve someone so much better than me."

I wasn't sure what to say, so we finished the shower in silence. We both stepped out of the steam of the shower together. I helped her dry off and wrapped the towel firmly around her chest. Then I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me and I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly.

"Memories and nightmares aside, do you really want to die?" I asked her, probably not as gently as I should have. She shrank back from me just a little bit, but enough that I noticed.

"I did," she replied. "Until I met you." She averted her gaze and started pulling the hairbrush through her hair. "I had it all planned out. I knew exactly how I was going to do it. I was going to jump off the cliffs at La Push. If the fall didn't kill me, the ocean would have."

"Now?"

She shook her head no, but didn't elaborate beyond that. I watched as she finished brushing out her hair, then I pulled her back into my arms and held her.

"I know it's selfish of me," I told her. "But I'm not ready for you to not be in my life anymore. The mere thought of it is more painful than anything I've ever experienced. I need you Bella."

I pushed the hair back from her shoulder and watched the blood pumping through her vein. _Tell her, you dolt_! I chastised myself. It was a conversation we needed to have anyway, I knew that. I needed to tell her that she had another choice.

It would be her choice, of course.

"Thanks for, well, everything," she said, breaking me from my internal debate. "The shower and listening and understanding. Thanks. And, uh, I need you too. More than you possibly know." Her face flushed pink and she looked down at her feet.

We both got dressed and went in the other room. The sun had come up while we were talking. Bella went in the kitchen to find something to eat and I flipped on the television.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Oh come on. Everybody loves Spongebob," I told her with a little wink.

She laughed. "Uh, no. But Sandy kicks some ass."

She ate her breakfast and took her medicine, and then she sat on my lap and leaned against my shoulder.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

"Not really," she stared off in the distance. "I have a really bad feeling. Like something is about to happen, you know?"

I watched as she fidgeted with her cast, pulling on the frayed edges.

"I don't know, maybe it's still that dream that has me freaked out." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

She picked up the remote and started flipping through the guide. Finally she settled on Law & Order and relaxed into me. I think she was starting to drift off to sleep when my cell phone chimed. I picked it up and opened the text. It was from Carlisle.

'_Bring Bella by the hospital today. Her test results are in_.' 

* * *

**AN: **Okay guys. Let me know what you think. Just click the little review button...you know you want to. ;o)

****


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Thanks again to everyone that has put this story on alert. It means the world to me that so many of you are reading and liking what you read. So this is the chapter we've been waiting for. Well, one of them anyway. ;o)

Thanks Yenny for beta reading and catching my goofy mistakes. Love ya!

Still don't own Twilight, but this story is all mine. 

****

Chapter Twenty

**BPOV**

The feeling of dread that had clung to me since I woke from my nightmare intensified as I read the text from Carlisle. I felt like I would puke again.

"Bella?" Edward looked confused and concerned as his red-with-a-hint-of-brown eyes searched mine. "Breath," he whispered.

I took a breath that I hadn't even realized I needed. A few more deep breaths and I threw my arms around his neck. Immediately his arms were around me and he was holding me tight, whispering in my ear about how everything would be fine and he'd be right there with me. Of course he would.

How was I ever lucky enough to find him? How would I ever live without him? That was simple. I couldn't. I wouldn't. We belonged together. It was so obvious to me. I wondered if it was as obvious to him too.

We left the cabin quietly, barely saying two words to each other. In the Volvo I settled into my seat and stared out the window. I watched the trees flash by and caught glimpses of the ocean in the distance. It wasn't raining or snowing, but it was gloomy nonetheless. The clouds hung low and dark, threatening to open up at any time.

As we drove I thought about the last few days. I was so content with Edward. So safe. I might even venture to say I was happy. I knew that my earlier conclusion was right. I would never find happiness without him. He was everything. He was the other half of my soul.

I glanced over at him and, not for the first time, I was captivated by his beauty. The hard line of his jaw, the unruly coppery brown hair, those dangerous red eyes. Dangerous to everyone but me.

I thought about the things he had told me. "_I'm not ready for you to not be in my life_," he had said. "_I don't know that I ever will be_."

I turned back to the window and watched for one particular curve. I was pretty sure we hadn't passed it yet. The more I thought things through, the more I knew what I had to do. I saw the curve coming up.

"Can you stop up here at the pull off?" I asked him.

"Sure," he looked at me in surprise. "Everything okay?" He pulled the car over and came to a smooth stop.

"Fine. I just need some fresh air." I opened the door and stepped into the loose gravel. I walked to the guardrail, stepped over and sat down so I was looking out at the scenery. I had always loved this spot, but had never taken the time to just stop and enjoy it.

On the other side of the guardrail, the ground dropped away at a steep decline so you could see over the tops of the trees below. At the horizon the sky met the ocean and it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other started.

Edward stood behind me and put his arms around me. I leaned back against him and took a deep breath.

"You once told me that we were a lot alike because we both walk this world alone. Do you remember that?" I asked him.

"I remember."

"I don't ever want to walk this world alone again," I told him.

"You never have to."

"I know that." I felt the truth in the words as I said them. It gave me the courage to ask my next question, which actually came out as more of a command than a question.

"Marry me, Edward," I kind of blurted it out. His hands, which had been massaging my shoulders gently, stilled. The silence around us was deafening. I held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

Finally he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It would be my greatest pleasure to have you as my wife." A thrill of electricity rushed through my body at his words.

He turned my face gently and captured my mouth with his. The intensity of the kiss had me moaning into his mouth and wanting more. So much more. He let go of me so quickly that it made my head spin, but before I could even complain, he was standing in front of me.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time," he said. His eyes were glowing and the smile on his face lit up the gloomy day. "I guess this is it. You kind of beat me to it, but I want to do this right, okay?"

I smiled as he knelt down on one knee in front of me. I stared into his beautiful eyes and almost forgot to breath. Again.

"Bella Swan," he said in that magnificently smooth, velvety voice of his. "Will you marry me?"

He opened my hand and set a small velvet box on my palm. I was frozen to the spot, staring at the box. It couldn't be, could it? Did he buy me a ring?

"Open it," he whispered in my ear.

My hands were shaking as I flipped the top of the box open. The inside was lined with black satin. The ring was a platinum band with an inlaid floral design in black gold. The flowers were small diamonds set into the band. Engraved along the top were our names "Bella & Edward" in an elegant script. There was also an engraving on the inside in the same beautiful script that read "Every single day of forever…"

"Breath, love," Edward whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"It's amazing Edward. It's absolutely perfect."

He lifted the ring out of the box and slid it easily on my left hand. It fit perfectly and felt like it belonged there. Like it had always been there. I threw my arms around his neck and we just stood there in each other's arms, neither of us wanting to pull away.

I don't know how long we stood there. It may have been minutes or it may have been hours. Eventually, though, the clouds decided to open up and started pelting us with huge raindrops. We both laughed and ran for the car.

Edward started the engine and waited a few minutes before turning to me.

"Ready?" he asked gently.

"Sure. Let's go." I fastened my seatbelt and leaned back against the seat. I let my eyes close and listened to the radio, eventually drifting off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was because Edward was gently shaking my shoulder.

****

EPOV

I listened as Bella's breathing evened out and deepened. I slowed the car down so I was driving the speed limit. I hate driving so slow, but I was in no rush to get to the hospital. And Bella needed sleep. So I took my time driving the rest of the way to Forks and I listened to her mumbling softly to herself in her sleep.

I pulled smoothly into a parking space at the hospital and put the Volvo in park. Bella was leaning back in her seat; her dark brown hair framed her pale face and curled down around her chin and over her breasts. Her left arm was curled up so that her hand was lying across her heart.

The ring on her finger glittered, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. My ring. My name. Mine. All mine.

"Bella, love," I shook her shoulder gently. "We're here." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in confusion. Then she groaned to herself when she realized where 'here' was.

I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers. She smiled slightly and sighed.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she mumbled against my lips.

The receptionist directed us to wait in Carlisle's office. We sat side by side in the blue chairs. I took her hand in mine and rubbed small circles against her thumb. Okay, so even after all this time I was still trying to read her mind, even though I knew it was pointless. But I needed to know what she was thinking. I was focusing on her so much so that I didn't hear Carlisle coming until he opened the door. We both jumped slightly in our chairs when the door opened.

"Bella," he said as he held his hand out to her. "How is your arm feeling?"

"Great," she rolled her eyes. "Never been better. Can I take the cast off now?"

"Afraid not," he smiled tightly. "Edward." He nodded at me.

"Carlisle." Ugh. Small talk. Pleasantries. Enough already. I didn't have the patience right now for all of this crap.

"So what's the verdict, Carlisle?" Bella asked. "Everything's just peachy and I'm fine, right?"

"I'm afraid not Bella." He sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of us. "There's really no good way to deliver this kind of news, so I'm just going to say it. Your tests have confirmed that you have acute lymphocytic leukemia."

Silence filled the tiny room.

"What does that mean?" she asked finally. His eyes darted from Bella's to mine and he held my gaze for a few seconds before looking back to Bella and clearing his throat.

"It's a type of cancer that originates in the blood. There are several different types, but the one you have attacks the white blood cells. I'm going to refer you to an oncologist. He specializes in blood disorders and diseases. He'll be able to explain the specifics to you a lot better than I can. We do know that it's the cause of your headaches. You may have also noticed fatigue, dizziness, loss of appetite, and weight loss over the last few months." She nodded along as he was listing off symptoms.

"I have cancer?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

She stood and started pacing in the small office.

"So what? Chemotherapy or something?"

Again silence. That's when I realized that it was much to quiet. Carlisle was blocking his thoughts from me.

"Sit down Bella," he motioned back to the chair. She hesitated but then sat back down. Her leg bounced up and down nervously. I took her hand in mine and she squeezed it. Hard.

"Unfortunately with acute leukemia the progression is very rapid." He averted his gaze, staring intently at the floor.

We both waited for him to finish, but he just sat there.

"Spit it out already," I said through gritted teeth. Bella squeezed my hand even harder.

"It's to far advanced for chemotherapy to be effective. I'm sorry Bella, but there isn't anything we can do."

She let go of my hand and pushed the hair away from her face. Slowly she stood and walked to the other side of the office, staring out the window.

"How long?" she asked quietly.

"Six…maybe eight weeks. We need to run some more tests to see what the rate of progression is…" he trailed off and the room fell silent again.

She started to chuckle to herself. It echoed around the room and sent cold chills down my spine.

"See Edward. Prayers are answered after all. Thanks for everything, Carlisle." Abruptly she turned and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Carlisle sighed again.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked him. His eyes snapped up to mine and he looked guilty as all hell. He stood and took Bella's place at the window.

"As you know I've done extensive research on our kind, trying to isolate how the change from vampire to human happens and how it can be reversed."

"Yeah." I narrowed my eyes and tried to figure out what he was trying to tell me.

"I haven't made a whole lot of progress, but I do know how the change occurs. The venom latches on to the white blood cells and they carry it through-out the body."

The world froze around me.

"What are you saying Carlisle?" I had a pretty good idea, but I needed him to say it. Out loud.

"I'm saying that if you plan to change her, you need to do it soon. Her white blood cell count gets lower every day."

"Fuck!" I grabbed whatever was closest to me and threw it at the wall. Carlisle caught the name plaque before it hit the wall and set it calmly on the desk.

"If you need me to do it, I will. Even if you just want me to be there, to make sure you don't take too much, all you have to do is ask. You know that, Edward."

"I haven't even talked to her about it. You would think she would be curious and ask, but no! She hasn't asked once. How am I just supposed to bring that up? 'Bella, darling, when I say forever I really mean forever. All you have to do is let me bite you, suck out your soul and give you a life of eternal damnation. What do you say?'"

The office door opened behind me. I turned to watch Emmett and Jasper walk in and close the door behind them. I really needed to stop focusing on me and Bella. I was missing all kinds of shit today.

"A little louder, Bro, the people on the next floor didn't hear you," Emmett was joking of course, but I got his point.

"I suppose you guys know what's going on?"

"Alice had a vision," Jasper responded.

"Alice. Of course. At least this one she got right." I paced the floor, understanding why Bella did the same when she was irritated or nervous.

"Come on, Dude. Let's go hunt," Emmett grabbed my arm, but I shrugged away from him.

"I'll pass. I have to go find Bella."

"She's outside with Alice and Rose." Jasper grabbed my other arm.

"Go on Edward. You need to let off steam," Carlisle said gently.

"How long do I have, Carlisle?"

"I need to run more tests to know. From what I saw last week, you have maybe two more weeks." I nodded and turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Fine. Let's go, but I want to stop and see Bella before we leave so she doesn't think I'm deserting her or something."

Emmett paused, his hand on the door.

"So Edward, ever heard the phrase '_it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission_'?" 

* * *

**AN: **For more information on leukemia and to donate to the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society, visit their website at .org 


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Sorry for the delay in this update. Finals week. KWIM?  
Thanks Yenny for beta reading. You're awesome.  
Still don't own Twilight.

So if you were just told you had six to eight weeks left to live, what would you do?

**Chapter Twenty One**

**BPOV**

I had to get out of there. I couldn't breath. There wasn't any air in that stupid room. I mumbled some polite nonsense to Carlisle and I got the hell out of there. I guess I figured Edward would follow me, although I never really thought about it one way or the other. I just knew I had to go.

I practically ran out the front doors of the hospital and walked right into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled and side stepped, not looking up to see who I had nearly plowed over.

"Hey, Bella," a familiar voice said. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

I looked up into the blue eyes of Mike Newton. Great.

"Mike. Yeah. I just, I gotta get out of here." I turned and kept walking. The world spun by in a blur. My mind was reeling and I wasn't paying any attention to anything. I just walked.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled and I heard a car horn blaring.

"What the hell, Bella? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I looked around and realized I had just walked right into oncoming traffic. Mike was still holding my arm and shaking, obviously rattled.

"Shit," I muttered. I suddenly felt very light headed and my legs collapsed.

"Woah," he caught me before I hit the ground, barely. "Why don't you come over here and sit down a minute. Okay?" He led me over to the bench on the sidewalk and sat me down. He sat next to me and took a deep breath.

"You scared the shit out of me," he muttered. He pulled out his cigarettes, lit one, and handed me the pack.

"Thanks."

"So I guess the rumors were true," he said.

"Which rumors?"

"That you haven't been in school because Jacob broke your arm." He nodded down at my cast.

"Oh. Yeah, but I won't be back to school anyway. There's no point in it really."

"Why's that?"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. I lit my cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Because the Powers That Be have a really fucked up sense of humor," I told him.

I knew he wanted to ask, but he didn't. Seemed like Newton knew when to keep his mouth shut. We sat there in silence, smoking our cigarettes and contemplating how fucked up life really is.

"I may have been wrong about you, Mike," I told him. "Maybe, just maybe, good guys do exist. They're just few and far between. Do me a favor, okay?"

"Gee, thanks. I think. What do you need?"

"It's not for me. It's for you. Promise me that you won't end up with Jessica Stanley. She's such a bitch. You deserve someone better than that."

"Ookaaay. Like who?" He looked at me with those hopeful blue eyes and it almost broke my heart.

"I don't know. Not me, though, so get that thought out of your head right now."

"Oh Bella. Smoking, really? That's so, I don't know, eighties." I looked up to see Rose and Alice walking my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know. They'll kill me someday, right?" I finished it off and stomped out the butt.

Mike looked back and forth from me to them. I could tell he was uncomfortable. Most humans were around the Cullens.

"It's okay," I told him. "They'll make sure I don't try to walk through traffic again. You can go ahead and go."

I handed him back the pack of cigarettes, but he gave them right back.

"Keep it." He stood up to leave, but they blocked his path.

"Thanks Newton," Rose said with a blinding smile. "You're alright."

Alice gave him a hug and he looked like he would pass out. I had to laugh, even though I so was not in the mood to laugh, you know? But that shit was funny. So I laughed. Just a little bit. He stumbled away and escaped as fast as he could.

Rose sat on my right side. Alice sat on my left. We didn't talk, we just sat there.

"Oh my Gosh! Bella! He gave it to you?" Alice squealed as she grabbed my hand and inspected the ring nestled on my third finger. She scared the crap out of me and I jumped in my seat.

"Alice!" I yelled at her. I had had enough shocks for one day, thank you very much.

"What?" she asked all innocent like. "You have to tell me how he did it!"

"Let me see that," Rose grabbed my hand from Alice and inspected the ring for herself.

"I thought you were some all-knowing psychic or something," I rolled my eyes and snatched my hand back. "Don't you know how he did it?"

"I'm not all-knowing," she rolled her eyes. "He planned it out like a million different ways. I don't know which one he finally decided on. And it must have been a spur of the moment thing when he did it, or I would have known. But when someone suddenly makes a decision and just does it, I don't see it."

"Oh. Well, he didn't ask me. I asked him. And it was a spur of the moment decision. Then he gave me the ring." I twirled it around on my finger absentmindedly.

"That figures," Rose snorted. "Edward always was a huge wuss."

I ignored her. Whatever. Alice, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down on the bench. I eyed her skeptically.

"What?" I asked finally.

"Can I help you with the wedding?" She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Oh. Alice," I shook my head sadly and looked back down at the ring on my finger. "I don't even know if there will be a wedding now." I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes and I swiped at them.

"Please," Rose snorted again. "Of course there is going to be a wedding."

"I don't know, Rose. What's the point?"

She glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Are you going to tell me, honestly, that you could give that ring back to him and tell him that you won't marry him before you die?"

"Rose!" Alice shrieked.

"What?"

She was right. She was a bitch, but she was right. I couldn't do that to him. I would never hurt him like that. It would absolutely break his heart.

"It's okay Alice. She's right." I mumbled. "I couldn't do that to him. Looks like we have a wedding to plan." I tried to smile, but it came out all fake.

"Yay! Okay, come home with us and we'll start planning, okay?" She was bouncing up and down again. Gloom and doom and impending death aside, I had to smile at her for real. Her excitement was infectious.

"I can't just yet. Carlisle wants to run more tests. And I need to find Edward."

As it happened, when we started walking back in the hospital, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were just walking out. Edward looked pissed. His eyes met mine from across the parking lot and the rest of the world disappeared. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but I knew as soon as his arms were around me the tears would fall and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Right now I had things to take care of. I couldn't afford to fall apart yet.

So I resisted the urge to run to him, and from where I was standing it looked like Emmett and Jasper were talking him out of doing the same. We walked towards each other across the parking lot and stopped an arms length away.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"No," I answered truthfully. "Are you?"

"No."

We stood in the parking lot, fighting the urge to take comfort in one another, until Jasper cleared his throat.

"So Bella, Carlisle needs to see you for some tests," he said in his southern drawl.

"Edward's going hunting with us. We'll meet you guys at the house later, right?" Emmett stepped between Edward and I and gave me a bear hug. "Don't worry, Bells. We got this," he whispered in my ear. I had to smile. Emmett was like the big brother I never had.

"Right," Rose answered him.

"We're going to start planning the wedding," Alice grinned.

Edward smiled, which, of course, made me smile.

"Dude! You didn't tell us!" Emmett was as excited as Alice. "You know what this means! Bachelor party!" He held up his hand for a high five and Edward looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going to see Carlisle and get the rest of the stupid tests done." Everyone around me was talking, but when I spoke up they all stopped and looked at me.

"Stay with Alice and Rose, okay? I'll meet you back at the house." I nodded at him, took a deep breath and walked back in the hospital.

The next hour or two was a complete blur to me. I met with the oncologist, Dr. Wilson. To be honest with you, I have no idea what he said. I vaguely remember him talking and the nurse stuck a huge fucking needle in my back. Rose held my hand and swore that I broke her nail. He handed me a business card before we left and told me to call if I had any questions. Whatever. I stuck it in my pocket and we left.

I made them stop and get pizza on the way home. I was starving. Alice rambled on about floral arrangements and invitations and bridesmaids dresses and hair-dos and blah, blah, blah. I tried to ignore her, but when it was obvious she was getting out of hand I knew I had to put a stop to it. I kept my mouth shut until we got back to the house. I carried my pizza into the kitchen, got a Mountain Dew out of the fridge, and took one of my pain pills because my head and my arm were both hurting like hell.

I had just sat down to eat when the guys came in the back door. Edward came in the kitchen and sat next to me. I ate my pizza and listened as the plans became more and more grandiose.

"What the fuck?" Edward mumbled under his breath.

"I know, right?" I snorted. "Alice thinks she's planning the royal wedding or some shit. I don't have the heart to tell her we're eloping." I winked at him and he grinned. The high pitched shriek that came from the other room made us both laugh. Alice stormed into the kitchen a half a heartbeat later.

"You cannot elope! How many times do you two plan on getting married?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I don't want anything big. Just family. No big party. We'll do it right here. You can decorate however you want to, but the colors you'll use are blue and silver. See, nice and simple."

"But Bella," she tried to argue with me.

"You heard her, Alice. And we'll have it this weekend. Friday evening. Can you manage that?"

"That's in four days," she stated, like we were both crazy.

"Not Friday," I shook my head. "Thursday."

"Bella! That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible Alice. You'll figure it out, or I'll do it myself."

She threw her hands up in the air and marched out of the kitchen. I chuckled to myself and noticed that Edward was laughing too.

"Did you do that just to give her a hard time?" he asked me.

"As if! I would never do something like that." I grinned and pretended to be shocked by his accusation. "Seriously though, Thursday is Thanksgiving and the only thing I've ever been thankful for is you. So it only makes sense. Right?"

I finished eating and sat back in my chair. I had forced myself to not think about it all day, but slowly the nagging thoughts were creeping their way into my consciousness. As if Edward sensed the shift in my mindset, he stood and held his hand out for me. I took it and let him lead me up the stairs. He paused at the bedroom door.

"Did you want to go back to the cabin tonight?" I knew all I had to say was yes and we would leave. But I was just tired and didn't feel like sitting in the car for over an hour.

"That's okay. I just want to lie down."

He nodded and opened the bedroom door. As soon as the door closed behind us I was in his arms and the tears were flowing. He held me tight, and if I didn't know better I would say he was sobbing right along with me.

We didn't talk; we just held each other and wept in our own ways. Because we both knew that our happiness had a time limit and that time limit had just run out. When all the tears had run dry I changed into pajamas and lay down in the bed. Edward lay down next to me and draped his arm across my stomach.

I stared at the ceiling. Tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. My eyes refused to close. I sighed into the darkness.

"Are you awake?" Edward asked softly.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." I rolled over so I was facing him on the bed. He took his hand and pushed the hair back from my face.

"I already told you I'm not ready for you to not be in my life," he said it so low it was nearly a whisper. I smiled sadly at him.

"I know Edward. It's not like I have a choice."

Something flashed through his eyes, but it was gone before I could place what it was. He leaned over and kissed me gently.

"What if you did have a choice, Bella?" he whispered in my ear. A cold chill ran down the base of my spine. He placed his forehead on mine and stared deep into my eyes, like he was trying to read my soul.

"What do you mean?"

He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back gently.

"If you could choose to stay with me forever, would you?" The intensity in his eyes sent waves of energy throughout my body.

I reached up and traced the lines of his beautiful face with my fingertips.

"Of course I would, Edward. If I could, I would choose you in a heartbeat."

He smiled and kissed me again. Then he pulled me close to his chest and started humming softly to himself. Soon I felt myself drifting off to sleep. As I drifted in that place between asleep and awake, I remembered a conversation I had with Esme. And I thought to myself, at least I know what it feels to be loved.

****

EPOV

I held Bella in my arms all night. It had killed me to be away from her all afternoon. Jasper and Emmett had drug me up to the mountains to hunt and to try and talk some sense into me too, I suppose. As I listened to Bella mumbling softly in her sleep, something about a sick dog, I thought back to what Emmett had said. It's easier to ask forgiven than to ask for permission.

I guess he had a point, because I'd be damned if I could get those stupid words out of my mouth. But could I hurt her like that without even telling her what I was doing? And if I did, would she forgive me?

I don't know that she would. She's been hurt so much, and she trusts me. She feels safe with me. If I caused her pain, that trust would be broken.

She rolled over in her sleep so she was lying on her back, her face was turned away from me, her hair covered the pillow under her neck, leaving the bare skin there exposed. I leaned down and kissed her neck lightly.

Her hand automatically reached around my neck, tangled in my hair, and pulled me closer. I smiled to myself and kissed her again, this time right below her ear.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm," she responded, obviously still sound asleep.

"I want to change you, Bella. Will you let me try?"

"MmmHmm."

See how easy it is? Now if I could just bring myself to say it while she's awake. 

* * *

**AN: **So what would you do? I would probably do the same thing Bella did - have a smoke and try to pretend like it didn't happen. Review and let me know. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**BPOV**

Just once it would be nice to wake up to a beautiful sunny day in Forks. But yeah, I know better. After I got myself dressed and brushed my hair, I spent a good twenty minutes sitting in the window seat staring at the grey misty morning. The house was quiet so I assumed everyone had gone to school and work. I vaguely remember Edward telling me he was going to the hospital with Carlisle to get my test results. Personally, I didn't want to know, but for some reason he thought it was important.

Eventually I made my way downstairs and ate some breakfast. I wandered out to the back porch and realized that despite the mist in the air and the clouds blocking out the sunlight, it actually was a nice day. It was unseasonably warm for November in Washington. I could hear birds in the distance and the creek sweeping along the hillside and out into the forest. The urge to move hit me so fast that my feet were on their way before my head caught up. I made myself walk back up the porch steps and into the house. I grabbed my jacket, took one of my pain pills and stuck the water bottle in my pocket. A walk would be really nice right about now.

I never considered where I was going. I just followed the sound of the creek as it bubbled over rocks and tumbled down the mountain. As I walked along, I watched nature all around me. Small animals darted out of my path. Moisture dripped off the trees above me. A lone bird sang off in the distance. For my part I just walked. I walked and I thought to myself how much I would miss this. This place. This time. It's where I was supposed to be. I was sure of it. But then why would I be forced to leave it all behind so soon? It wasn't fair. And not only to me, but to Edward as well. Every time I thought of him being alone again my heart clenched and tears pricked at my eyes. He doesn't deserve this fate. I do. Hell, I've begged for it. But not him. He needs me.

I found myself walking along the stream. I found a boulder that was dry and sat down, watching the water flow by in front of me. I dug the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket that Mike had given me and I lit one, inhaling deeply, and I watched as the smoke blew out of my mouth and curled up into the air.

Okay, so I used to smoke when I lived with that bitch Victoria and, well, _him_. Mostly I did it just to piss her off because she hated the smell. I laughed to myself as I remembered how her face would turn the same color red as her hair and she would shriek at me in that annoying child-like voice of hers. Fucking bitch. Anyway, smoking just seemed like a good idea now. It couldn't really hurt anything at this point in time, right?

I sat there contemplating the things that I had wanted to do but would never get the chance. And I started a small list of things that I needed to take care of before…well, you know. I was completely absorbed in my thoughts when a voice shattered my silence and scared the shit out of me. (Not literally, of course…)

"Bella?"

I jumped and I think I screamed a little. Seriously, what the fuck? I looked around quickly until I saw a figure step out of the woods on the other side of the stream.

"Jacob? What the fuck?" I looked around to see if anyone else was hiding behind trees. Like I would see them if they were hiding, right?

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a little laugh.

"Well next time make some fucking noise or something! You people are going to give me a heart attack sneaking up on me all the time!" My hand was clutching at my heart, willing it to slow back down to normal.

"What do you mean 'you people'?" His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. He had approached the stream, but didn't cross it.

"You. Them. You people." I waved my hand in the air to show that I pretty much meant everyone. His eyes darkened.

"Don't you dare compare me to them," he all but growled at me. Oh yeah, Jacob hates the Cullens. I forgot.

"And don't you dare take that tone with me, Jacob. And by the way, thanks for breaking my fucking arm, you asshole." I waved my arm with the cast on it for effect. His eyes followed my arm for a minute before looking back up at me.

"I didn't break your arm." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Uh, yeah, you really did." He looked up at me with the widest, saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"I am so sorry, Bella. You know I would never…"

"Save it, Jake," I cut him off. "I've heard it all before. '_Baby, I'd never hurt you on purpose_.' '_Baby, I was just angry. You need to learn to not make me angry_.' '_Baby, you had to learn your lesson_.' Whatever. You did it. It's over. You'll never get the chance to do it again."

He stood across the stream, but still didn't come closer. He couldn't have been three feet away. He stood there clenching his fists and staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Did he…" he pointed back towards the Cullen's house and suddenly I understood. He thought I was referring to Edward. I almost snorted.

"No. Edward would never hurt me." I shook my head for emphasis. Jacob wasn't convinced. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"You know what he is?" he asked me.

"Of course I know what he is. I'm not stupid you know." I rolled my eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Your boyfriend is a vampire, Bella. You don't see a problem with that?"

"Actually, my fiancé is a vampire, and no, I don't see a problem with it at all."

He gaped at me.

"Fiancé? What the fuck do you mean, fiancé?"

"I mean we're getting married," I said it slowly and held out my hand so he could see my ring. He started shaking and I snatched my hand back.

He started muttering to himself and paced in the small grassy area on his side of the stream. I watched in amusement as he threw his arms in the air, kicked at the ground and held a conversation with himself that I couldn't hear. Finally he stopped and returned to the rock on the other side of the stream where we were right across from each other. He stared at me for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Isabella. Have you really thought this through?"

A cold chill ran through my blood at hearing that name. That was what _he_ had always called me.

"Don't say that name," I said through gritted teeth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath myself before opening them again and looking him in the eye. "Have I thought what through?"

He watched me curiously and he seemed to be torn between asking me a question or continuing our current conversation.

"What is your future with him going to be like?" he asked finally.

I just shrugged my shoulders. The only answer I could come up with was 'short'.

"Okay, so look at your options then." He sat down on the rock and pulled some grass, picking each piece apart. "Option one is that he kills you and drains your blood." He said it so quietly that I barely heard him over the stream, but immediately I shook my head.

"No." I took a drink from my water bottle and stared at the stream, refusing to make eye contact with Jacob. "I asked him to. He refused."

His eyes snapped up to mine and I held his gaze for a long moment before we both looked away again.

"Okay then. Option two is that you live out your life and one day you're eighty years old and he's exactly the same as he is now."

"I wish," I whispered. Tears welled up and started to fall without my permission. I reached up and wiped them away. "That's not an option, Jacob." I tried to look at him, but the concern in his face made the tears fall faster so I looked away. I forced myself to take several deep breaths and stop crying. When I looked back at him I was in control again.

"I have leukemia, Jacob. I won't live to see nineteen, let alone eighty."

He stared at me for what felt like forever. It was like he didn't understand what I just said, like I was speaking a foreign language or something. My leg started bouncing on its own accord and I couldn't sit still any longer so I stood and started pacing.

"The doctor only gave me like six weeks. Edward went to get the latest results."

"I didn't know…"

"I just found out yesterday. Don't worry about it." I sat back down and lit another cigarette. I offered him the pack but he declined.

"So what would option three be, then?" I asked.

"Option three would be for him to…he's not going to, is he?" Suddenly he jumped to his feet and glared at me again. What the fuck?

"Going to…what?" I had no idea what he was talking about it.

"He is, isn't he? He's going to change you, isn't he?" He started pacing back and forth again. As he got close to the forest, he punched one of the trees standing there. It splintered and toppled over. My mind was trying to catch up and I still hadn't figured out what the hell he was talking about.

"Change me?"

"Stop playing dumb, Bella," he growled as he came back to the rock across the stream, his hands were clenched into fists and his whole body trembled in anger. "Is that what you want?" His voice rose in anger and I felt myself flinching back from him. "Do you want to be a fucking bloodsucking leech?"

"What the fuck?" I yelled right back at him. Suddenly my mind caught up to what he was saying. Realization dawned on me so quickly that I felt like someone had slapped me in the face. My eyes widened in surprise and I jumped up. "Fuck me! Oh my God, Jacob! I am so mentally challenged!"

I started pacing again, completely aware that Jacob was staring at me like I was a fucking retard or something. Hell, maybe I was. How could I have fallen in love with a vampire and never once thought about being one myself? Why hadn't he ever brought it up? I thought back to our time together and realized that he had dropped plenty of hints.

I took the ring off my finger and read the inscription. '_Every single day of forever_…' I smiled to myself as I realized that for Edward it wasn't a figure of speech. He meant it quite literally.

"That's what he meant last night," I realized. I stopped pacing and turned back to Jacob. I couldn't stop the smile on my face. It was like I just solved life's greatest puzzle or something. "He asked me if I could choose, would I choose him. He was really asking me if I wanted him to change me." I slapped my forehead with my palm. "I am a fucking retard!"

"Bella, you need to stop and think about this!"

"Thanks Jake!" I collected my stuff and turned back toward the house.

"Bella, wait! You can't just wander around through the woods on your own. You'll get lost and no one will ever see you again!" He took a step towards me, but wouldn't cross the stream. I smirked as I realized why.

"Don't worry about it Jake. As soon as Edward gets home he'll come looking for me. And I can't just sit here now, I have to move."

He looked torn, like he wanted to stop me, but he couldn't cross the stream to do it. A thought crossed my mind and I stopped in my tracks. I walked back over to the stream and gave Jacob a small smile.

"Either way it goes, you probably won't see me again, you know? Even if he doesn't change me, we're getting married in two days and then I have some places I want to go before I die, so I won't be around. But it was nice to get to see you again…even if you did break my arm."

"I'm really sorry about that," he muttered.

"I know. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess. What do you need?"

"Tell your dad that I think he's an asshole and I hate him from the very depths of my soul. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"I can't do that, Bella," he laughed.

"Whatever," I shrugged my shoulders and smirked at him. "He should know it anyway."

I turned and walked back into the forest but I couldn't wait to talk to Edward. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and typed out a text to him.

'_Where are you?_' – Bella

I let my mind wander as I walked through the forest, again with no thought as to where I was going. I just went.

'_Heading home_.' – Edward

I smiled to myself but as I looked up from the phone I realized I had no idea where I was or where I was going.

'_Good. Went for a walk. Think I'm lost_.' – Bella

I saw a fallen tree up ahead so I aimed for it. When I got there I sat down and drank some more water. I was exhausted.

'_Be there soon_.' – Edward

'_K. I'll stay here and rest_.' – Bella

I leaned my back against the tree and closed my eyes. I listened to the forest. It sounded like rain was falling overhead and the drops were slowly filtering down through the canopy of leaves. The ground was more or less dry, though. I listened to the rhythm and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I was pulling in the driveway when I got her last text and I chuckled to myself. I parked the Volvo and didn't even bother going in the house. I found her trail easily enough, but it was fading quickly with the rain. I wondered how long she had been gone as I followed the trail into the forest. She had more or less followed the creek, but then I found a spot where her scent was the strongest. She had stopped there, sitting on the boulder and watching the stream. There was another smell in the area. It was a pungent, wet-dog smell. I crinkled my nose up. The wolves. I growled to myself but continued following her trail into the forest.

I found her curled up on the ground, sleeping peacefully. I stood and watched her for a long moment before kneeling beside her and whispering in her ear.

"Bella, love, let's go back to the house, okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"I knew you'd find me," she said with a yawn. I lifted her up and held her in my arms as I started running back to the house. Her eyes closed again and I thought she had fallen back to sleep, but then she spoke again.

"We need to talk, Edward," she said quietly, her eyes remained closed.

"About what?" For some reason my stomach clenched.

"Option three," she mumbled before resting her head on my shoulder.

We were back at the house so I carried her to her room and laid her carefully on the bed, pulling her comforter up over her shoulders. I couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. I think she was somewhere in between.

"What's option three?" I asked her quietly.

She rolled over and sighed.

"Later," she mumbled. "We'll talk later." 

* * *

AN: So I've picked up several new readers lately. Tell me, how did you hear about this story? And as always, I'd love to hear what you think. :o) Review please! 


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **As always, thanks to Yenny for beta reading for me, and to Jesi for encouraging me to keep going. *hugs* to all of you that are reading. :o)  
Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight. 

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**EPOV**

Wednesday morning brought sunshine and lots of it. I could tell that Bella wanted to be outside, and really I couldn't blame her. The problem was that for me to be outside I had to make sure we were somewhere fairly concealed from the general public. I didn't want to go all sparkly in front of a bunch of humans, thank you very much.

She was soaking up the sun on the front porch and arguing with Alice about wedding dresses when I stepped outside and joined her. She smiled up at me and her beauty took my breath away. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her. Alice stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"We are in the middle of a discussion, Edward. Couldn't that wait?" she huffed.

Bella giggled and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around my neck and deepening the kiss. As my mouth moved against hers and my arms pulled her ever closer to my body, I completely forgot that Alice was standing there. The world disappeared around us and something in the back of my mind told me this was different. This is what forever should feel like.

We finally pulled apart and her eyes smiled as I stared into them.

"Are you finished now?" Alice's irritated voice came from my right. I looked over to see that she had sat on one of the lounge chairs and was picking at her fingernails, trying not to watch us making out on the porch.

"Alice," Bella stepped back from me and ran her fingers through her hair. "Nothing sleeveless and nothing short sleeved. Other than that, go crazy. I don't care."

Alice looked up from the chair with her very best puppy-dog eyes.

"But Bella, you would look spectacular in a sleeveless gown."

"No."

"Bella, don't you trust me?"

Bella's eyes narrowed and I thought maybe she was considering giving in when she took a step backwards and took a deep breath, like she was preparing herself. Then she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the little pixie.

"Alice, I trust you, but I swear to God if you buy me a strapless wedding dress I will beat the ever loving shit out of you as soon as I'm strong enough. Do you understand me?"

"You are so freaking stubborn! No wonder you two are so perfect together!" She stomped off and Bella glared after her before turning back to me and rolling her eyes.

"Your sister is annoying as hell," she told me as she turned her back to me and leaned out over the porch railing, watching the stream run down the hillside below. I joined her at the railing and got lost in my own mind as I tried to start the conversation that I still needed to have with her. Minutes had passed before she cleared her throat.

"Would you mind driving me to the cabin today?" she asked.

I didn't see that one coming.

"Sure. I kind of figured we would stay here till after the wedding."

"Yeah. It's kind of crowded around here, you know?" She motioned to the side yard where Emmett, Jasper and Rose were watching Alice describe the wedding plans, but were obviously listening to us rather than her. As soon as she looked in their direction, their eyes shifted to Alice once again.

"I see your point," I laughed. "So are you ready to go then?"

She was, so we told everyone we were headed home but that we'd be back first thing in the morning. Alice, of course, narrowed her eyes and glared at me. I knew what they were all thinking, even without being able to read their thoughts.

The drive back to Port Angeles was beautiful, with sunlight glittering off the water and filtering down through the trees. Bella rolled her window down and held her hand out, catching the wind as we drove. Off in the distance I could see clouds forming and knew the good weather was not going to last long.

When we finally pulled up in front of the cabin, Bella climbed out of the car and stretched up on her toes. She had such a peaceful look on her face, like she didn't have a care in the world. I wondered what had changed and I thought to myself that maybe she had just accepted the inevitable. She turned to me and smiled. I had to smile in return, because that shit warmed my cold heart like nothing else could.

"It's going to storm later," I told her as I pulled her into my arms. "How about we go for a walk while the weather is still nice?"

Her eyes lit up and she looked out into the forest.

"Can we go to the waterfall?"

"Absolutely." That was exactly where I had planned on going anyway. I turned around and she grabbed my shoulders, pulling herself onto my back and squeezing my neck gently. I felt her lips graze over my ear and a jolt of energy shot through my body. I felt myself growl and she giggled in response. Such a damn tease.

I ran through the forest with her on my back. I could see the smile on her face and could tell how much she was enjoying the ride. When we broke through the clearing below the waterfall I stopped and set her lightly on the ground. Almost immediately her lips found mine. I remembered the first time I had kissed her, right here in this very spot. It had taken all of my willpower to stop with kissing that day.

She pulled away from me and stepped closer to the water. She shrugged out of her light jacket and dropped it on the ground.

"I can't believe how warm it is today. It's perfect, you know?"

"It certainly is," I muttered, but I was only looking at her. She turned to face me and smiled again, that radiant, carefree smile that she deserved to have all the time. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She flushed bright red at the compliment.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely." I cupped her face in my hands and leaned down to brush my lips against hers gently. She closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself.

"You know Edward, what some people see as beautiful, others see as ugly."

My brows furrowed and I could feel myself getting angry.

"You could never be ugly, Bella."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from me, facing the waterfall.

"I never said I was. What I said is that two people can look at the same thing and see it completely differently. It's all about perception."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned back against my chest.

"I see your point," I said carefully, not really sure where she was going with this.

"I'd bet that you and I perceive a lot of things differently," she said. Her heart rate was starting to pick up. She was nervous.

"Like what?"

There was a long pause as she gathered her thoughts, and I was ready to go crazy and ask her what the hell she was thinking when she finally drew in a deep breath.

"Like forever," she said quietly. I felt my arms tense around her. "From my point of view, forever will be over in about six weeks. But from your point of view, forever is truly that. Eternity. Right?"

"Right," I said softly as I leaned in and kissed her gently on the temple. This was my opening. My chance to talk to her, but I had to see where she was going with this first.

Her heartbeat sounded like a hummingbird and her hands were twisting together. Despite her nerves, she swallowed thickly and continued.

"If you could choose to be with me forever, Edward, would you?" It came out as barely a whisper, and I immediately recognized it as the same question I had asked her only two nights before.

"Of course I would," I mimicked her own response.

She nodded, but didn't relax at all. Her fingers were twisting together and I was afraid she would accidentally break one of her own fingers. So I covered her hands with my own and rubbed small circles on them with my thumbs. She relaxed ever so slightly.

"You asked me that the other night," she said with a little smile. "If I could choose, would I choose you. Do you remember?"

"Of course."

One more deep breath. Her heart rate slowed back to normal. She turned in my arms and looked right into my eyes. The nervousness was gone, replaced by sheer determination.

"So the real question is not would I choose you if I could. The question is do I have that choice? Is there an option three available that would allow us to be together forever? For your version of forever?"

The urge to kiss her in that moment was so strong that I didn't even realize I had moved until I felt her warm, wet lips moving against mine. My hands roamed her body, starting with her ass and moving quickly up the front of her shirt to cup her perfect breasts and squeeze them gently. She moaned softly and melted into me. But then she pulled back, gasping for air.

I took that opportunity to put my thoughts in order. I stepped back from her and ran my fingers through my hair. This wasn't a simple yes or no question or decision. She needed to know what she'd be getting herself into.

"Yes Bella. You have that option."

She was still trying to catch her breath, but I think she sensed the hesitation in my voice. Her muscles tensed and she stepped back, leaning against a rock for support.

"How?" she asked.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her away from that stupid rock. The only thing she needed for support was me. I brushed the hair gently from her face and gathered her close to me. My body actually shuddered in anticipation as I watched the vein in her neck that was pulsing with…

I shook my head and focused on her eyes.

"I would have to bite you and resist drinking your blood. For my part it's nearly impossible. The instinct to drink is very difficult to resist. That's why there aren't a million vampires running around." I leaned my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "If I can't stop myself, it'll kill you," I finished in a whisper.

She swallowed hard and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"I'm going to die anyway," she said softly.

I nodded slightly and opened my eyes so I could stare deep into those chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much, and I imagined them glowing red with newborn blood.

"If I can do my part right, the venom will spread through your veins. It takes three days and three nights for the transformation to complete. During that time you'll feel like you are burning from the inside out. It's the most intense pain you've ever felt and there is no relief from it until it's finished." I stared into her eyes as she slowly nodded, verifying that she had heard and understood me.

"I can handle pain, Edward."

I leaned down and kissed her, long and hard and I imagined what it would be like to kiss her when she wasn't so damn breakable, when I didn't have to be so gentle and control every movement so I didn't accidentally hurt her.

"If we're going to do this, it has to be soon," I whispered in her ear. "Like in the next few days."

Her hands in my hair guided my lips back to hers and in the back of my mind I knew I was losing grip on my control. I wanted her. I needed her. I had to make her mine. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. And my erection was throbbing almost painfully.

"Edward?" Bella's concerned voice brought me back from the brink and I took a surprised step back from her. "You okay?"

I shook my head and willed the bloodlust down. I needed to hunt and feed before I could even think about biting her again.

"Sorry. I'm fine, really." I ran my hands through my hair and avoided the look on her face that said 'clearly you aren't fine and you're kind of freaking me out right now, but I'm going to drop it anyway.'

**BPOV**

Okay, Edward was so not fine. His eyes were black. Like pitch black. There was barely any red or brown irises at all. And that last kiss had been, like, passionate to the nth degree. It kind of freaked me out and made me question my sanity about standing in the middle of nowhere, completely alone with him, and asking him to bite me. Then again, it kind of made me wish he would kiss me like that again, too.

"Why does it have to be so soon?" I asked.

His hands were closed into tight fists and he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths even though he didn't need them. Finally he opened his eyes and I was relieved to see the red was back, although it was still a dark red.

"The leukemia," he answered softly. "If we wait to long, the venom won't change you. It'll just kill you."

Of course. Because nothing could ever just be easy for me, there always had to be complications. Thunder could be heard in the distance and I looked up to see dark clouds had settled over us, blocking out the warm sun. A cold chill ran through my body.

"So we shouldn't wait," I said mostly to myself as I stared up at the clouds and watched a bolt of lightning streak above me.

Edward approached me slowly, like he was scared to be close to me or something, and put his arms around my waist. He joined me in staring at the storm clouds.

"Are you saying that you want me to try to change you into a vampire?" he finally asked quietly into my ear.

"Yes."

Another bolt of lightning lit the sky and the thunder boomed so loud that I jumped. Edward chuckled in my ear before releasing me.

"Come on. I need to get you back to the cabin before it starts pouring down rain. Then I need to hunt."

We got back to the cabin just as the first fat raindrops started hitting the ground. The air pressure had dropped noticeably and the temperature was at least twenty degrees colder. Edward started a fire and I curled up on the couch watching him. His eyes were still dark, but not nearly as bad as they were.

"Do you really need to go out in this weather?" I asked him as he prepared to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. But right now I'm just a danger to you. I need to feed." His eyes pleaded for me to understand.

Another rumble of thunder shook the cabin and I automatically curled in on myself.

"Fine, but hurry back, okay?" He nodded at me once, and then he was gone.

I flipped on the TV and scrolled through channels. Perfect. SPIKE was having a Star Wars marathon. I selected the channel and settled into the couch to watch The Empire Strikes Back. It was right at the part where Han was flying the Millennium Falcon into the asteroid field and Leia was telling him that they were going to get pulverized if they stayed there much longer. I smiled to myself. It had been years, but I still remembered every line.

Luke was busy training with Yoda when a flash of lightning lit the sky outside. The TV flickered once, twice, and went out completely, along with all the rest of the electricity in the cabin.

The only thing visible in the room was the orange glow of the fire. Wind howled around the cabin. I went to the front window and looked out into the night, hoping to see Edward coming home any minute. Lightning flashed again, illuminating the front yard. Something didn't look right, so I opened the front door and stepped out on the porch. Shit. It wasn't raining. It was icing. Everything was covered in a thick layer of ice already. The trees above the cabin swayed under the weight of it. The popping and cracking noises sent chills down my spine.

Suddenly I saw movement across the way. I squinted my eyes, but all I saw was a blur. It was coming right for me. Edward. Thank God. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

He stopped right in front of me, his hands were on my shoulders and he shook me gently.

"Bella? Thank God. Are you okay?" His voice dripped with concern while my brain struggled to catch up with what I was seeing.

"Bella?" he asked again.

Lightning lit the clearing again and then I was sure I wasn't imagining things. I shook my head and stepped backwards.

"Emmett? What the hell are you doing here?" 

* * *

**AN: **Hmmm... 


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **Sorry, but my updates are going to slow down to probably one a week now. Spring quarter started this week and I'm teaching 3 classes along with taking a differential equations class. I hate to say, but it's hard to put myself in Bella's head when I'm trying to remember calculus that I haven't seen for ten years. DH thinks I've finally cracked b/c I keep talking to myself. LOL. Nope. That's SOP for me.

Thanks to everyone that's hanging in there. I didn't have a chance to reply to reviews this week, but I read all of them. I heart you guys! Please keep reading and hang in there with me. I'll keep updating as often as I can until we're done, which shouldn't be much longer now.

I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be killing myself trying to remember calculus b/c I would be so rich that I would never have to worry about going to grad school... Oh well, a girl can dream, right? 

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**BPOV**

"So, wonderful weather we're having here tonight," Emmett smiled and waved his arm nonchalantly at the ice-covered everything that surrounded us, completely ignoring my question.

"Yeah. It's a winter wonderland. Why are you here?"

He walked into the cabin and looked around before turning back towards me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Where is Edward?" He had that urgent tone to his voice again and it made my blood run cold.

"He went out to hunt." I felt myself shivering so I returned to the fire. I noticed that he was checking his watch, and then he pulled out his cell phone and swore to himself when he couldn't get a signal. "Phones are down, powers out, it's like we're in the dark ages again."

"Right. Okay," he paced on the front porch as he tried to come to some kind of decision. I could also hear him muttering curse words like 'fuck' and 'shit' every now and then.

The lightning continued to flash behind him and I was struck by how handsome he was. Rose was a very lucky woman, I thought. Not that I could ever be drawn to Emmett romantically or anything, but still, hot is hot, right?

"How long has he been gone?" he asked finally.

"I don't know. About an hour I guess."

He checked his watch again.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on here? Cause you're kind of freaking me out." That made him stop his pacing. He came in and sat down on the couch next to me.

The wind outside howled and there was a very loud crack, then a crash. I jumped and looked around frantically, certain a tree had just fallen on the cabin. Emmett chuckled softly and I glared at him. It was not funny.

"So it can't be safe for you to be out here in the middle of nowhere all alone with no electricity or phone or anything, right?"

"I'm not alone. Edward will be back any time now." I shrugged my shoulders. It felt safe enough to me. Well, the storm was bad, I guess. "Plus, you're here to baby sit while Edward's out, right?"

"Not exactly. But we need to get out of here, like soon. So I'll give him ten more minutes, then we're leaving."

What? I stared at him for a long moment before his words sank in.

"I'm not leaving without Edward." I told him. No way in hell was that happening. "What would he think when he got back and I was gone?"

He contemplated for a minute.

"So you'll leave in the car and I'll go find him and let him know what's up."

"Great plan Emmett. Except that I don't drive, especially when there is an inch of ice on the roads." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I don't remember Emmett ever being this frustrating before. "Why don't you fill me in on what's up."

He was sitting on the couch next to me with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. His right leg was bouncing up and down nervously.

"Look Bella, I'm not the brains of the operation, you know? I volunteered because the phones were down and I can run the fastest, I could get here before anyone else. My part was just to get here, make sure you guys were safe, and get you the hell out of here. Nice and simple. But then Edward has to fuck it all up by not being here, and the longer we sit here, the closer she gets." He stood up like the decision had been made. "We have to leave. Get your stuff."

I didn't move.

"She?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Who exactly is '_she_' and why is _she_ coming here?"

He froze in place.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself before turning back to look at me. He put that heartwarming smile back on his face. "Nothing. Nobody. Let's go." Then he actually winked at me. That asshole was trying to dazzle me into forgetting what he had (obviously) accidentally let slip. I rolled my eyes.

"That shit doesn't work on me Emmett, so put it away. Who is coming here and why do we have to leave?"

He ignored me again. Edward's keys were lying on the table next to the door. He picked them up and hit the remote start button. I heard the engine come to life and the headlights shown through the window.

"It'll take it a few minutes to defrost enough to open the doors. Fucking ice is brutal tonight. Stay here. I'm going to check around to see if Edward's close, okay?"

"Yeah sure." Like saying 'no, don't leave me here alone' was even an option. I rolled my eyes again and watched as he left the cabin to search for Edward.

While he was gone I took the opportunity to put my bag of stuff together. I didn't have much. A couple changes of clothes, my shampoo and conditioner, and my diary. I didn't even have my heavy coat with me because it had been so warm earlier today. Who knew the temperature would drop forty degrees in one day? When I had everything packed up, I curled back up on the couch near the fire and I waited.

I listened to the wind with growing apprehension.

And I waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Emmett knocked on the door before letting himself in. Edward wasn't with him.

"I couldn't find him, Bella, but we have to go." He held the door open for me. Was he really expecting me to just leave without letting Edward know I was going? I couldn't do that! Not when I didn't even know why I was leaving, anyway!

****

EPOV

This weather could kiss my ass. Finally I had found a pack of mountain lions hiding in a cave and managed to lure one of them out at a time until finally I was sated and felt comfortable returning to Bella. Of course, that's when I realized just how bad the weather had gotten. The thunderstorm had more or less passed, although you could still see flashes of lightning and a distant roll of thunder. Everything was covered in a half inch or more of ice and as the temperature continued to fall the freezing rain had turned into big fluffy flakes of snow.

The trees above me clicked together in the wind as I made my way back to the cabin. I opened my phone to call Bella and let her know I was on my way back, but I didn't have a signal. Looking at the clock I realized I had been gone longer than I had anticipated.

As soon as I neared the clearing I knew something was wrong. The cabin was completely dark. No lights illuminated the inside and the flood lights around front were off also. I rounded the cabin and realized my car was sitting there running. Was Bella planning on leaving? Shit. I was gone to long and she was scared of the storm. Surely she wasn't going to just drive off in this ice and snow?

Voices.

There was someone inside with her.

I reached out with my senses and heard Emmett's mind plain as day. "_Where the fuck is Edward? We can't wait much longer._"

What the hell was Emmett doing here?

"Who is _she_, Emmett?" Bella was pissed. I could tell by the way she was yelling. No one yelled at Em. There was never any reason too. "I am not leaving with you until you tell me."

"_Damn. Bella's kinda hot when she's pissed. Go Edward!_" I reminded myself to kick Emmett's ass as soon as I figured out what the hell he was doing here. "_Fuck. We've wasted almost a half an hour. Tell her something and get her out of here._"

"Look. _She_ is someone that will fuck you up one way and down the other and she'll do it with a damn smile on her face. And right now she is on her way here. I don't know where Edward is, but he'll understand. I can't let her get to you. Not if I can help it, okay? You need to trust me Bella. I'm not going to hurt you, but _she_ will."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! There was only one person he could be referring to.

"Why is she coming here?"

I couldn't take being on the outside anymore. I opened the door and they both jumped at the noise.

"To kill you, Bella," I answered for Emmett. "She's coming here to kill you."

"Dude! It's about fucking time!" Emmett slapped me on the shoulder. "I'll wait in the car."

He ran outside like the place was on fire. Bella stared at me for half a heartbeat before she threw herself into my arms.

"He just showed up and wanted me to leave and I wasn't gonna just leave you here and not tell you I was going but he wouldn't let me leave you a note and he won't tell me what the fuck is going on."

I held her tightly and kissed her roughly. If Emmett hadn't shown up… No. I wouldn't think about that now. Right now I had to get her away from here and somewhere safe.

"I'll explain everything in the car, okay? We have to go." She nodded into my shoulder and let me lead her out to the car.

Everyone was quiet as I slowly navigated the Volvo down the icy driveway and onto the even icier roadway. It wasn't until I turned onto the main highway, which had been salted and was relatively clear of ice, that I diverted enough attention from driving to glare at Emmett in the rearview mirror.

The puzzle pieces clicked together in my mind and I knew. I just knew that there was only one way this could have possibly happened. Alice. It had to have been Alice.

"Emmett. Please, for the love of God, tell me that Alice did not invite Tanya to my wedding." I was seething, my words coming out as barely more than a growl. He met my glare and I knew that I had guessed it right.

"She feels really bad about it. But that all happened long before her and Jasper showed up so she didn't know."

"Son of a bitch!" I smacked the steering wheel for emphasis.

I could tell that Bella was dying to ask questions, but she didn't. Instead, she just stared out the window. I almost wished she would ask rather than give me the silent treatment. Its times like these that I really, really hate not knowing what she's thinking.

We drove through the dark night. Snow was falling steadily and ice glittered everywhere. It truly would have been a beautiful sight. But I couldn't appreciate it right now because the love of my existence was scared and confused and had no idea what the hell was going on.

I sighed in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair. I had to tell her the whole story. Honestly, I hadn't planned on ever telling her. There wasn't any reason she needed to know, right? Right. Except now my past was stalking her. Or us.

Fucking Alice. I was going to strangle her as soon as I see her again. What the fuck was she thinking? We told her only family. Tanya is not family. And isn't she supposed to be some kind of psychic or something? She couldn't foresee that telling Tanya would be a bad idea.

"Humph." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. She was busy drawing her own conclusions. I could see the gears turning in her pretty head. Fuck. I needed to just come clean.

"I was young. I was still trying to decide who or what I wanted to be. Fighting against Carlisle and trying to come to terms with the fact that I was a monster." Memories of that time in my life came flooding back. I glanced over at Bella and she was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"You aren't a monster, Edward." She said it like it was obvious. Maybe to her it was, but to me, I still wasn't so sure.

"I am, but that's a different discussion. One at a time, okay?" She rolled her eyes at me, but nodded.

"So I was fighting against Carlisle's 'only drink from animals' thing and I had decided to go out on my own and hunt humans. I figured that if I used my ability to read minds I could pick out the humans that were scum of the Earth anyway and that way I'd be doing the world a favor."

Emmett shifted uncomfortably in the backseat. I'm sure he was remembering the same as I was. It wasn't something we talked about often.

"I'd been on my own for about a year when I came across a young couple in a parked car. The man was thinking only of sex and how lucky he was. The woman was thinking of blood, but that's all I could get from her mind. Just blood. I stuck around, waiting in the shadows, because I was curious. I wanted to know why. When they were finished in the car, she got out and stretched, completely naked. The man got out of the car and laughed at her. 'You could put some clothes on,' he said. 'Anyone could see your beautiful body like this.' He reached for his jacket, but she waved it away. 'I don't want blood all over my clothes,' she said. That's when I noticed the knife glinting in the moonlight. She brought it up quickly, skillfully. She had stabbed him at least three times before he even realized what was going on."

Bella's hand went to her mouth as she gasped in surprise. "Oh my God," she muttered. "What did you do?"

"The smell of the blood hit me hard and the bloodlust kicked in full force. I approached her." I hesitated. Maybe I should edit the next part? She was watching me, wide eyed, hanging on to every word. _All of it_, _Edward_. _Just tell her_. "'You're a real life black widow, aren't you?' I asked her. She turned to face me, startled at first. Then she lifted the knife up to her mouth and she licked the blood off of it. 'You want a taste?' she asked me." I shuddered at the memory.

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" Bella asked.

That was a tough one to answer. Best to just ignore it for now.

"She held the knife up, but I knocked it out of her hand, grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She gasped in surprise and said 'oh good, you like it rough' all seductive like, you know? I bit her. I had every intention of draining her blood, killing her, and ridding the world of her evil."

"Yeah, and I had every intention of saving my brother's soul from eternal damnation when I stopped you, too. Intentions don't mean shit," Emmett muttered from the backseat.

Bella turned around to look at him, her eyes wide.

"You stopped him?" she asked.

He didn't make eye contact with her. He just stared out the side window. "I tried to. It was too late."

"The venom was already in her bloodstream."

"You changed her," she whispered, horrified.

Yeah. She was horrified. And she hadn't even heard the worst of it yet. I was pretty sure I didn't want to go on with the story. I mean, she'd heard enough, right? She got the point that Tanya was not someone to mess with. Even as a human she was a cold-blooded killer. Changing into a vampire hadn't changed that any.

"We stayed with her until she woke up. We explained to her what happened and what to expect as a newborn. Then we set her loose."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't fucking leave." Emmett grumbled.

"She thought I had changed her because I couldn't resist her. She was convinced that we belonged together and fate had brought us together."

The car fell silent. Bella watched me with narrowed eyes, her mind filling in the blanks from there.

"I was in a dark place at the time. I was depressed. I was sure that I was doomed to hell for all eternity for creating this, this…demon. I gave up all hope of anything resembling a happy existence. So I said fuck it. What the hell? I was already damned anyway." I shook my head, still hating myself for my stupidity all those years ago. Out of the corner of my eye I watched a tear roll down Bella's cheek.

"How long were you with her?" she asked quietly.

"Five years. Five of the longest years of my life. Finally Emmett broke through the fog in my brain and convinced me that there was a better life waiting for me. It took another fifteen years for her to let me go, which apparently she hasn't really done yet." I let out a humorless laugh and refused to look at Bella. I knew she'd be disgusted with me. I wasn't who she thought I was after all. I wouldn't blame her for hating me now.

"Great. So the crazy ex-girlfriend from hell just found out that you're happy and she has to find a way to ruin it. That's what you're telling me, right?" I glanced over to see if I had heard her tone right. Yep. She was pissed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared out the window.

"I won't let her take you away from me, Bella. You know that, right?"

I was looking at her, watching the road out of my periphery vision.

Three things happened all at once. Bella's eyes widened in fear. Emmett yelled "Fuck!" and something hit the driver's side door. Hard.

The car skidded on the slick roadway, hit the guardrail and flipped. Bella's head hit the passenger side window. Immediately my arm shot out to hold her back against the seat as the car tumbled sideways down the hillside and the smell of fresh blood filled the car. 

* * *

**AN: **Ah Hell! Hmm...wonder what'll happen next? Let me know what you think! 


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **I'm posting this chapter with no pre-reading/beta reading. So I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. :p 

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I could smell cookies baking. The wonderful aroma filled the room and made me think of Christmas time, when my dad would help me bake cookies and tell me stories about how my mom couldn't bake anything without burning it to a crisp. I inhaled again. Yum…they smelled delicious, like they were just turning that golden brown color and were ready to be pulled out of the oven.

The bed I was lying on was the softest bed ever and even the thought of leaving it made me sad. I never wanted to get up. I would just stay right here. I snuggled down into the pillow, but sunlight was shining through my window and reluctantly I opened my eyes.

The room I was sleeping in was painted a soft lavender color with white trim. The familiarity of it hit me hard. I sat up slowly and looked around. There was a small child's dresser in the corner with Care Bears sitting close together on top. I stood and walked across the room slowly. Cheer Bear and Grumpy Bear were sitting right where I had left them, eight years ago. I picked up the little pink Cheer Bear and hugged it tightly.

I turned slowly and took in the rest of my childhood bedroom. It was exactly as I remembered it. There was a small rocking chair in the corner by the window, a toy box that was filled with hot wheels and star wars toys, and a bookcase that held every Nancy Drew book I had ever read.

What the hell was going on?

I laid the Care Bear on the little purple bed. God, I hadn't thought about this place for so long. I wondered idly if anyone lived here now. If another little girl slept in this bedroom and depended on her Daddy to be right down the hall to protect her from all of the big badness of the world.

I could hear movement downstairs so I opened the bedroom door slowly and stepped onto the landing. Memories flooded back from so long ago. I ran my fingers over the banister as I slowly descended the staircase. I smiled to myself as I remembered my nightly race with my Dad. He would chase me up the stairs pretending to be a zombie that would eat my brains if I didn't get in bed before he reached me. I would laugh and run as fast as my little feet would carry me, and somehow I always managed to get to bed before Zombie Daddy ate my brains for dessert.

The television was on downstairs, just like it always was. I knew if I looked my dad would be sitting there watching the ball game. The room was just like I remembered it. The couch and recliner were set to face the television with a small coffee table in front of them that was covered with hunting and fishing magazines. The fireplace mantel was filled with pictures from my childhood, and my school pictures from kindergarten through fourth grade were proudly displayed on the wall.

As predicted, my dad was sitting on the couch watching a ball game. His dark brown hair look mussed and his blue eyes looked sad as he watched me.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively.

"Bells," he grunted in that I'll-pretend-like-I-don't-care voice of his. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

I sat down on the recliner. My legs wouldn't hold me up anymore. This wasn't possible. None of this was possible.

"So soon?" I asked. "It's been eight years!"

"Isabella!" I snapped my head towards the kitchen as a woman I didn't recognize called my name. She was taller than me, but shorter than my dad, and she didn't look to be any older than early to mid twenties. Her hair was lighter brown than mine, with red highlights, but her eyes were the same dark brown as my own. She smiled at me.

"It's Bella," I muttered automatically. "Who are you?"

As soon as I asked I regretted it. Her face fell and she looked so sad. A cold chill spread through my body. I knew who she was, who she had to be.

"Mom?" I whispered.

Her eyes twinkled and she pulled me into her arms and embraced me the way only a mother could.

"Oh, Bella! Do you know how long I've wanted to hold you in my arms?"

"I knew you were here." I smiled to myself. "Dad, remember I told you she was here all along?" I let her lead me into the kitchen where I sat at the table and watched her pull a pan of cookies out of the oven. The kitchen was just like I remembered it to be. Small, with bright yellow cabinets and hideous blue linoleum.

Dad followed me in to the kitchen and sat across from me at the table, just like he always had. My mom sat down next to him and I felt my heart warm just knowing that they were together again.

"So how'd you get here Bells?" My dad always got right to the point.

I tried to remember, but it was all just a blur.

"I don't really remember," I told them slowly.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mom asked. "Sometimes that's the easiest place to start." She patted my hand softly and I found myself wondering how my life would have been different if she hadn't been taken from me.

"_Bella? Can you hear me?_"

"Edward?" I spun around in my chair and searched for him. His voice had been so close, like he was whispering in my ear. But of course he wasn't there. Why would Edward be in my parent's house? I shook my head slowly and turned back around.

"Edward?" My dad was glaring at me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" My mom was smiling.

I laughed, just imagining what my teenage years would have been like. Dad chasing away every boy that looked at me wrong and Mom wanting to gossip like school girls about it.

"Fiancé, actually," I told them both, holding my left hand out for them to see the beautiful ring that he had given me. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Married! You're only eighteen years old!" Dad stood from the table and started pacing in the small kitchen. I guess that's where I got the habit from.

"It's young love, Charlie." My mom rolled her eyes and scooted her chair closer to mine. "I think it's wonderful that you've found someone to spend the rest of your life with. Tell me all about him. I want to know everything."

I wanted to tell them everything. I wanted them to know how much Edward meant to me. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that none of this was real. It couldn't be. I wasn't really sitting in the kitchen of my childhood home with my dad and my mom, both of whom were long dead. Unless, of course, I was dead too.

"Is this Heaven?" I asked quietly.

They shared a long look before turning back to me. My heart sank.

"It was a car accident." I don't know what made me say it, but suddenly I remembered riding in the car with Edward and Emmett. "An animal or something ran right into the side of the car. That's all I remember."

Her eyes looked sad as she reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

"It wasn't your time to be here, sweetie."

"It doesn't really matter," I said sadly. "My time was almost up anyway."

"_Stay with me Bella_!"

His voice was in my ear again and I could have sworn I felt his cool fingertips pushing my hair back from my face.

"I have to get out of here," I practically jumped out of the chair and ran to the front door. I yanked it open and stepped through, right into my bedroom. Upstairs.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Bella!" my Dad's voice boomed throughout the house. "Watch your language!"

It was a nightmare. I couldn't be trapped here with my parents for the rest of forever. I ran back downstairs and started pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. There had to be a way out of here. Maybe I wasn't really dead. On my last turn I realized that my parents were both standing in the living room doorway watching me. Dad was almost amused. Mom was shocked.

"I'm sorry, guys. I love you both and I've missed you so much. But I don't belong here. I need to be with Edward. He's the other half of my soul. And he needs me. I have to get out of here."

I could feel the panic welling up in my chest. It pressed down on me and made it difficult to breath.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Can you hear me?" _Please hear me. Please hear me. Please hear me. _

"_Bella!_" The relief in his voice swept through me. "_Thank God_!" I smelled his sweet breath against my face. My lips tingled and I knew he had just kissed me.

"I'm not dead!" I sank down on the couch in relief.

"Of course not, Bells. We could have told you that." Dad rolled his eyes, opened his beer and sat back down on the couch. Mom chuckled and went back to her cookies.

"Even so, you can come visit us any time you'd like, you know?"

I looked back and forth from one to the other. Okay, my subconscious was truly fucked up to give me this scenario as Heaven. But then I smiled to myself and made sure to give my parents each a big hug before I woke up from whatever crazy hallucination this was.

I sat back down at the kitchen table and ate burnt cookies with my mom. And I filled my parents in on my fucked up life. I was only moderately surprised to find out that my dad had left custody of me, along with my entire inheritance, to Billy Black. He, on the other hand, was shocked to find out that I grew up in foster care and had never seen a dime of his pension or savings. He swore to find a way to hunt down Billy Black and haunt him for the rest of his days. I thought that was a great plan.

I refused to tell them about my experiences in foster care, though. It was over and done with and I knew they would only feel guilty if they were to find out. There wasn't any reason for that. So I glossed over the details as much as I could. Of course, I forgot that my dad had been chief of police and knew when someone was lying. He watched me with narrowed eyes and finally stopped me when I was describing my junior prom (which I was completely making up. I never went to prom.)

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began. "You need to tell me the truth right now. The people you lived with hurt you." It wasn't a question. He knew.

I pulled my knees into my chest and squeezed them tightly. I stared hard at the floor, following the paisley design in the linoleum and trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yes," I whispered finally.

"Dammit!" he yelled, throwing his beer can across the room. It hit the kitchen window and glass exploded out into the yard.

"They weren't good people, but that part of my life is over. He's dead and she's in jail and I'm with Edward now." I crossed the kitchen and put my arms around his waist. He held me tightly and whispered in my ear how sorry he was.

"Don't be sorry. If it wasn't for all that shit happening to me, I never would have met Edward. It's what led me to him." I knew how true the words were as I said them and a feeling of peace washed over me. I smiled to myself because I knew. I had finally come to terms with my past.

I continued on with my story, telling them how I met Edward and how we had fallen in love. I didn't even edit out the part about him being a vampire. Hell, none of this was real anyway, right? What difference did it make if my parents that existed only in my imagination knew that Edward was a vampire? Or that I intended to become one myself? They took the news surprisingly well.

My mom made me swear to bring Edward by the house so she could see him. I wasn't sure how I would pull that off, but I suppose it would be worth a shot. Dad wanted to size him up and make sure he was good enough for me. I rolled my eyes at that. Like he had any say in it anyway. But I guess as my father he would like to think he did have a say in it, so I let it slide.

Eventually the conversation slowed and I felt like they knew everything they needed to know about me. I excused myself and made my way back up to my bedroom, still trying to imagine what could have been.

I lay down on the little purple bed and held my Cheer Bear close to me.

"_I'm so sorry, Love. Please forgive me_…" Edward's voice whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and imagined his beautiful face leaning over me and kissing me gently.

****

EPOV

"Emmett, you alive back there?" I kicked the door off the Volvo and listened to it crash down twenty yards away.

"Not technically," he chuckled and I heard him pop his neck back in place. "And your girl is making me hungry. Let me out of this death box." He shoved past me into the night, trying to get a breath of air that wasn't filled with the intoxicating scent of eu de Bella.

"Bella?" I shook her gently in her seat but got no response. She was out cold. I pulled her out of the car gently. The car had come to a rest against a stand of evergreens. Their branches bent low to the ground and created a shelter of sorts. The ice and snow had not permeated the thick layer of branches and the ground was dry and covered with soft moss. I carried her under the shelter of these trees and lay her gently on the ground. Her body was completely limp. I could barely hear her heartbeat.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I leaned down and talked into her ear, but I got no response from her. Blood was still trickling out of the gash on her right temple. I took off my jacket and tore a piece off the bottom. Folding it into a square, I pressed it gently to the head wound.

"What the fuck hit us?" I asked Emmett. He had entered the shelter of the tree and knelt down next to me.

"She doesn't look so good," he said. He reached down and picked up her hand, squeezing it gently. Emmett had connected to Bella almost as quickly as I had. She was like a little sister to him and I knew that he was just as worried about her as I was at that point.

"I need to get her to Carlisle," I mumbled.

The night around us was perfectly quiet. Enough snow had fallen now to cover the ice on the trees, so even the wind above us made little to no noise. In our little shelter it was even quieter. The outside world was muffled. The only noise was Bella's faint heartbeat.

So when that heartbeat stuttered we both heard it plain as day.

"Bella! Stay with me Bella!" I leaned down and put my forehead against hers.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Her heartbeat was steady again, but still faint. And finally she showed signs of life when she whispered "Edward? Can you hear me?"

"Bella! Thank God," I kissed her and listened for her to say something else. Anything else. But she didn't.

"You don't have time to go to Carlisle, Edward." Emmett told me, pulling me out of my trance. "You need to change her now. I'll make sure you stop."

I watched her for a few moments longer. How long had we been sitting here already? I had completely lost track of time. I knew Emmett was right, though. She had lost so much blood in the accident, and her body wasn't producing blood the way it should. She may have already lost too many white blood cells for the venom to take effect, and she would never get them back, even if she did recover from the head injury. It was now or never.

I leaned in close and I whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Love. Please forgive me."

I kissed her gently, and then I pushed the hair away from her neck gently. I looked back at Emmett to make sure he had my back before I leaned forward and sank my teeth into her neck.

I let my venom flow into her veins as the taste of her blood exploded through my body. I refused to drink. This wasn't about survival. I released her and moved my attentions to her other shoulder. I bit down again, my teeth slicing through her skin with ease. I licked the wound to close and seal it and I waited for any kind of reaction.

Emmett stood by my side. Hours passed as we watched over Bella. There was no change in her condition. No screams of agony or writhing in pain as fire consumed her from the inside out. Her heart rate sped up every now and then and her breathing was shallower than before. But no indication that she was transforming into a vampire.

Eventually the waiting became too much and I stood, pacing in the small area under the tree and wishing there was something else, anything else I could do for her.

"Edward, man, go get some fresh air. Go kill something. I'll wait here with her. She isn't going anywhere." Emmett was right. I needed to get out of here. I kissed her gently on the forehead and told her that I loved her one more time before leaving the shelter of the trees.

I didn't go far. There was a herd of deer not far off and that would do for now. I had just taken one down when I heard it. Laughter. It echoed through the forest around me. High pitched. Maniacal. It could only be Tanya.

I turned to face the noise and there she was, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and her strawberry-blonde hair blowing in the wind. She wasn't alone. There was a shorter vampire standing next to her with long blonde hair and bright red eyes.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Is that what you're living on these days? No wonder you look like shit." Yep. Same old Tanya.

"Really?" I asked her. "Then what's your excuse?"

Her eyes narrowed and she strode towards me, stopping ten yards away.

"My excuse is that I just found out that the love of my life is marrying some worthless human," she spat the word as if it were poison. "You don't marry your food, Edward. You can toy around with it for a bit, but marriage? Really?" She flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Tanya?"

She growled at me and motioned to her companion to join her. I watched with weary eyes as the smaller vampire crossed the expanse and stood in between Tanya and me. Her eyes swept my body down and back up again. Then she smiled and held out her hand.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," she said pleasantly. "I'm Kate."

I kept an eye on Tanya as I stepped forward to take the new girl's hand, that didn't keep me from seeing the sadistic smile that projected off of Kate's face as her hand closed around mine. I heard that cold laugh echoing off the trees one last time as the ground fell out from under me and my vision went black. 

* * *

**AN: **Okay, sorry for another cliffie. Don't hate me! The next chapter is ready, willing, I will post on Friday.

So what do you guys think? 


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Okay, my beta reader is still on vacay this week and I'm jealy as hell of her, so again, this chapter is going up without prereading. Sorry if there are to many mistakes. :o(

Thanks to all of you for sticking with me and continuing to read. And over 200 reviews now is awesome! I heart you guys!

Still don't own Twilight. Boo... 

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**EPOV**

The first sense that was returned to me was sound. I could hear voices and movement around me. There seemed to be three of them. Tanya, of course. Another female I could only assume was Kate, and a heavily accented male that I was not familiar with. My mind reeled trying to put together what had happened, and falling up short.

I tried to move my hands, feel out my surroundings, only to find that I couldn't move. Not for lack of trying, though. My wrists were bound above my head. I tried my legs as well with no luck. They were bound as well.

A cold hand caressed my face, sending cold chills throughout my body. My eyes flew open involuntarily and I was face to face with Tanya.

She smiled at me. It was such a sickeningly sweet smile that I thought I might vomit. Then she laughed, and the sound fell flat in the room.

"Look who's awake," she said.

I glanced around her to see that I was in some sort of room. No windows, no obvious doorway, and the walls were padded. Soundproof. Great.

I was right; the other woman in the room was Kate. She crossed the room and put her arm around Tanya's waist.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said with a smile. "Don't you just love my gift? Knocks any vampire on his ass, no matter how smart or strong he thinks he is."

"Yep, that's my girl." Tanya lifted her hand up to push the blonde hair behind Kate's ear. She leaned in and they kissed. With tongue. I rolled my eyes and prayed their little PDA would be finished soon. I also reconsidered the whole vomiting thing.

When they pulled apart, Tanya looked at me with an evil smile and winked.

"You should see what it does to humans."

I froze. Bella. God, no! She's safe. She's safe with Emmett and she's changing into a vampire right now. She had to be. I closed my eyes at the sudden pain and panic in my heart.

"Yeah," Kate pouted. "It's too bad your human was already dead. I really wanted to demonstrate it to you."

I screamed. I poured all of the physical and emotional pain, the hurt, the anguish that I felt at hearing of Bella's death into that scream. The sound hit the padding on the walls and was absorbed into them, leaving an empty feeling in my heart. My broken heart.

"Now, now," another voice came from across the room. The male I had heard earlier. His skin was the color of chocolate; his hair fell to his chest in intricate braids. In his hands he held some kind of metal bar. A crow bar maybe? "Save your lungs boy. You're going to need them."

* * *

****

Emmett POV

Four hours.

Edward had gone out for 'fresh air' four hours ago. Something was wrong. It had to be. He wouldn't just leave Bella like that.

I checked on her again, but there was little to no change. Her heartbeat was a little stronger, but her breathing was shallower. It had been eight hours since Edward had bit her. Twice. She should have shown a reaction by now. Usually it was instantaneous.

The sun was rising, turning the forest into a glittery and wondrous place. Rose would love this view. It looked like everything was covered in diamonds. I took out my cell phone to see if service had been restored yet, but before I had a chance to look I heard a noise behind me.

"Edward!" Bella's voice was barely more than a whisper.

I knelt down close to her so I could hear her easier.

"Bells, its Emmett. Can you hear me?"

"Emmett?" she whispered. Her brows crinkled like she was trying to figure out why I would be talking to her instead of Edward. Excellent question. Because once again, I didn't know where the fuck Edward was.

"Yeah Bells, its Emmett. Are you okay?"

"Fire," she whispered. "Stop the fire!"

It took a long moment for me to realize what she meant, but then I smiled to myself as relief washed through me. Thank God. The venom was working. It was taking its good ole sweet time, but it was working.

"It's the change, Bella. Did Edward explain to you about the change?" I wasn't sure if he had ever had that conversation with her or not. When they left the house yesterday morning he hadn't. Maybe she didn't have a clue what was coming up.

"Yes. I'm changing?"

"The pain will get worse before it gets better Bells. I'm sorry but it has to be that way." I pushed the hair away from her face gently. She really was beautiful in her own girl-next-door kind of way. She was no Rose, but then again, who was? Edward better not fuck this up or I would personally hunt him down and kill him.

I told Bella that I would go find Edward, and then I stepped outside of the tree shelter and checked my phone. Yes! 3 bars. I called Edward's phone first.

We were rather isolated in this part of the forest. It was quiet and peaceful. In the distance you could hear birds singing or animals going about their daily routines. But nothing else. So when the Aerosmith song "Back in the Saddle" came filtering through the trees, I knew it had to be Edward's phone. He was that close and hadn't checked on Bella? What the hell was wrong with him?

The call went to voice mail. What an asshole. I dialed the number again and went in search of the noise. I had to call three more times before I found the phone, buried in the snow. There were tracks everywhere. The one I was most interested in started right about where I found the phone and led off towards the road. Whoever made them wasn't walking. He was being dragged. There were also the scents of four different vampires in the area. Two of them I didn't recognize. One of them was Edward's, the other was Tanya's. Fuck.

Time to call in the cavalry. My next call was to Rose.

"Emmett! Are you okay? Where are you? Is Edward with you?" Rose rushed through the words so fast I could barely keep up with her.

"I'm fine. I'm in the middle of fucking nowhere. Bella is slowly changing into a vampire, and I think Edward's been kidnapped."

There was a brief pause on the other end. She didn't seem surprised by my revelation, which could only mean one thing. Alice had a vision and knew this was going to happen. But with cell service down, there was no way for her to warn us. Fuck. Gotta love technology, right?

"We're on our way," she told me and I could hear them all loading up into the Hummer as she spoke. I told her where to look on the highway and headed back to the tree shelter. I was halfway there when Bella's blood-curdling scream sliced through the peaceful morning. The change had definitely begun.

* * *

****

BPOV

The feeling started slowly. Like heartburn, it crept up on me. But the burning sensation only got worse as it spread throughout my body. I yelled for Edward to tell him I was burning, but instead, Emmett was the one that answered me. He told me it was the change and he told me that it would get worse before it got better. I vaguely remember Edward telling me it was the most painful thing I would ever experience.

I tried to block the pain, the same way I had blocked out my headaches, but to no avail. It was to powerful. My vision wavered. One instant I was lying in my childhood bed, clutching my pink Care Bear. The next I was lying on the ground under a tree, all alone. I yelled for Edward, but there was no response. I yelled for Emmett, again, nothing.

The pain became unbearable. I was sure my skin would turn to ash and fall off. I screamed.

I had the vague sensation of someone picking me up and moving me. I tried not to scream out in pain, but I don't think I was successful. Time passed and the burning increased, reaching every part of my body. The one thought that kept me sane was knowing that I would be with Edward. Forever. I just kept reminding myself of that. It was all worth it. We deserved to be together.

I stopped trying to fight the pain and succumbed to it. I knew it was only a matter of time and it would stop and everything would be okay.

How long had the fire consumed me? I had no sense of time, but eventually I became aware of things going on around me. I could hear movements, and occasionally voices through the blackness of the pain. These moments of clarity came more frequently and I was able to make out who was speaking. Esme. Emmett. Carlisle. Rose. Alice. Jasper. I ticked the names off in my head. It didn't escape my attention that the most important of them all was missing. Edward.

Slowly the fire increased in intensity until every fiber of my being screamed out in protest. Then suddenly, it all stopped.

I cringed against the lack of pain. It was as if I had become so familiar with the burning sensation that I missed it when it was gone. The room went still around me. I could almost feel the rest of them watching me, waiting for me to wake up.

"Bella," it was Carlisle that spoke first. "It's okay, Bella. The change is complete. Open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by Edward's family. The room appeared to be a basement of some sort. There were a couple of small windows up towards the ceiling and a cement staircase led up to a closed door. The rest of the room was empty. My eyes scanned through the group of vampires standing before me, resting on Emmett.

"Edward?" I asked softly, dreading the answer to my unasked question. It wasn't right that he wasn't here. "Where is he?"

Alice fidgeted, drawing my attention to her.

"Alice?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"You need to see yourself, Bella," she completely avoided my question. "You're so beautiful, so perfect. He'll hate that he wasn't here to watch it happen." She smiled sadly and averted her eyes. In fact, everyone in the room was avoiding my gaze. It was beyond frustrating. I stared at each of them individually before standing and pacing the floor beside the bed.

"Somebody, I don't care who, is going to tell me what the hell is going on here. Where. The fuck. Is Edward?"

Jasper stepped in front of Alice and crouched in a defensive gesture. I rolled my eyes at him. Please. Like I was going to hurt Alice? I don't think so.

"Okay, fine! I'll tell her." Rose huffed as she stepped forward. A sense of dread ran through me as I watched her take a tentative step towards me, reconsider, and step back against Emmett. "Tanya ambushed him. She's holding him against his will." She said it so quickly that it took me a moment to grasp her words.

"Tanya?" My eyes snapped to Emmett. "When? How?"

Emmett explained how Edward had bitten me to save me and waited, and waited, and waited. Then he went out for some fresh air and never came back. And Alice explained about her vision of Tanya and two other vampires that they weren't familiar with, somehow knocking Edward out and taking him.

I resumed my pacing as I listened to them. Finally I stopped moving, but didn't look at any of them.

"Where is he now?" I expected them to tell me that they didn't know. So Alice's next sentence shocked me.

"She's keeping him at a house in Seattle," she said.

I sucked in a deep breath, although it was completely unnecessary, and rubbed my temples with my fingertips. I tried to keep my growing anger in check.

"How long was I out of it?" I asked quietly.

"Four days," Esme answered. "It took longer than normal, probably due to the leukemia and the amount of blood lost in the accident."

I turned to glare at them all again, hoping that my animosity at that moment was showing through my eyes. I aimed my glare at the men in particular. Carlisle. Jasper. Emmett.

"So you've known for four days where he is, and you haven't gone to get him yet? Really? I thought you all were family! I thought you cared about him. But no, you let that psycho bitch take him somewhere and do God knows what to him, and you don't even attempt to get him back?" I was furious. Honestly, I had expected better from the Cullen's. I don't know why, but I had.

"Bella," Alice said in a patient voice, like she was dealing with an irrational child or something. She stepped around Jasper and came closer to me than any of them had since I woke up. "If we try to rescue him, we'll fail. I've seen it. I don't know why, but for some reason you are the only one that stands a chance."

I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. With my eyes still closed I said through gritted teeth. "Fine," I said. "Let's go."

Emmett stepped up and put his hands on my shoulders tentatively, again like he was scared of me or something. What the hell?

"Not so fast, Bells. First, we need to hunt and feed. We'll go with you, you know, show you the ropes."

I took a minute to study the look in his eye. Was it fear? What in the world could Emmett Cullen be afraid of? I looked around the room and realized they all had that same weary look in their eyes. They were all afraid. Of me. They were approaching me like I was a wild animal or something.

"Why are you all treating me like the dog with rabies that needs to be put down?" I stepped back and crossed my arms. "Did I miss something?"

"How much did Edward tell you, Bella? About becoming a vampire?" Carlisle stepped forward and everyone else stepped back. I had to admit, he hadn't told me much. He explained about the pain of the change. Thank God. If I hadn't known what was happening, I probably wouldn't have kept my sanity through it. I shuddered just thinking about it. Beyond that, though, all I really knew was that I would live forever.

"Not very much," I told him.

He shook his head in exasperation and motioned for me to sit down.

"I thought as much," he said under his breath. I had a feeling he was about to give me a lesson in how to be a vampire. Everyone else suddenly had things to do and cleared the room. Quickly.

Carlisle explained to me all about being a newborn and how unstable I would be until I could learn to control myself. Although along with the instability also came great strength. He also explained to me how the Cullen's chose to drink from animals rather than humans. However, Edward had broken from that rule and that's why he had lived apart from them for so long. I kind of knew that part already, but didn't realize the rest of them subsisted solely on animal blood. He told me it was my choice of how I wanted to live. Initially I would find human blood hard to resist, but if I decided that's how I wanted to live, they would help me with it. I told him that I had no desire to kill people and would rather live off animals. However, my only concern at the moment was getting Edward back.

"Don't worry about Edward right now, Bella. If you have any chance of saving him, you need to learn how to control yourself. Your newborn nature is going to be to rush in without foresight. Tanya isn't stupid. She has a plan of defense, so we need to have a better plan of attack." He patted my hand gently. "I want to get him away from her as much as you do, but we have to be smart about it."

I could sense his concern and I knew that he was worried about Edward too.

"She's hurting him, isn't she?" I knew, even though Alice had left that part out, I knew that she had to be torturing him. Somehow.

Carlisle didn't answer for a long time. His eyes got a faraway, pained look to them, but eventually he nodded slowly.

"She is," he said quietly. "But she won't kill him."

"How can you be so sure?" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, white hot anger burning through me at the thought of that bitch hurting my Edward.

"Because that's what he wants her to do, Bella." His eyes were sad as he looked into mine. "Tanya told him that you were dead. He wants to die, too." 

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I hated writing this chapter. The whole change thing. Ugh. But it had to be done.

So what do you guys think? What would you do if you woke up a brand new vampire to find that Tanya had snatched your Edward?  
Yeah...I would be effing pissed! ;o) 


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **Love, love, love the reviews! I completely agree that Bella needs to kick some Tanya ass! ;o)  
Thank you for continuing to read and review. Your comments brighten my day. Trust!

Thanks to Yenny for pre-reading. So glad you're home from vacay! LOL. I missed you hard.

Still don't own Twilight, but the story is all mine. 

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**BPOV**

The following week was spent preparing. It was, without a doubt, the longest week of my life. I had to re-learn everything because my body didn't work the way it used to. Before, when I was human, I was less than graceful, but now I was faster, stronger, and infinitely more coordinated than I ever thought possible. It was amazing.

Esme, Rose and Emmett taught me how to hunt, showing me how to take down the animals we were hunting and the most effective ways to kill them and drink their blood. It was disgusting. I've always had an aversion to blood, and just knowing that I was drinking it creeped me out. Esme told me that I would get over that, and I had to admit, it tasted delicious. Besides, I didn't have much choice anymore. It's not like I could just sit down for a pizza and a Mountain Dew, right?

Jasper, Alice and Carlisle helped me learn how to fight. As a newborn, my strength would be my greatest advantage over Tanya, but I needed to know how to use it. I had never had self-defense training as a human, so it was all knew to me. They taught me the basics, like how to punch and how to kick effectively, and they showed me more advanced moves like escapes, joint locks and throws. We worked day and night, taking only short breaks every now and then.

It was during one of these breaks that Jasper approached me. I was standing on the porch, staring off into the forest when I heard him clear his throat behind me.

"Jasper," I acknowledged him verbally, but did not turn around.

"Bella," he started hesitantly. "I was wondering…" He paused long enough to clear his throat yet again, which made me curious. What could he possibly want to ask that he was so nervous about? I turned to face him.

"Spit it out Jazz," I said with a little chuckle. He sighed and appraised me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked quickly, before he could talk himself out of it again. The question struck me as odd at first. It took a moment for me to register exactly why it was odd. Because this was Jasper. Shouldn't he already know how I was feeling? I narrowed my eyes as I tried to figure out his angle.

"I'm fine, Jasper," I said carefully as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why do you ask?"

Alice spotted us and came to stand near her man. He seemed to be almost as confused by my question as I was by his. Slowly he shook his head.

"I can't get any read on you. At all. It's like you're blocking all of your emotions from me. You used to block me occasionally as a human, but you weren't doing it intentionally to block me out, you were blocking your emotions from yourself so you didn't have to deal with them. I was just wondering if that's what you're doing now."

He watched me carefully, trying to read me to see if his assumption was correct. But I wasn't blocking my emotions. Not this time.

"I know what you're referring too." I told him slowly. "But I am embracing my anger and my fear right now. It's what is fueling me to keep going." I shook my head slowly and watched as Jasper's face fell. He was disappointed that he couldn't read my emotions.

Alice hummed thoughtfully next to us. I watched as she stopped moving altogether – a very rare occurrence for Alice, I assure you. Her eyes turned glassy and she stared off into space. A moment later her brow furrowed and she made the funniest little whining sound, like a little kid that was told she couldn't have a cookie before bedtime.

"I can't see your future," she declared all of a sudden. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Alice and Jazz shared a look, you know one of those looks with the other half of your soul and instantly you both know what the other one is thinking. Then her face broke out into a grin as she realized something.

"I've never been able to see your future," she said excitedly, jumping on the balls of her feet. "I've been able to track you through Edward's future, but not just you alone." Her face beamed with the realization that there was nothing wrong with Jasper's gift after all. I connected the dots immediately and found myself smiling right along with her.

"Edward has never been able to hear my thoughts, either."

"It's your gift," she shrieked.

I'm embarrassed to admit it now, but I found myself jumping up and down with joy right next to her. I was immune to other vampires' abilities. Which meant I was the key to getting around Kate.

While I was learning how to be a vampire, Rose and Emmett went to Seattle to stake out the house where Tanya was holding Edward. They hoped to get close enough for Edward to hear their thoughts and let him know that I was fine and we were coming for him, but the security was too tight. They couldn't get close enough without alerting the vampires inside that someone was around. So instead they settled for coming up with a plan of attack that would get us inside the house.

When they returned to Forks, they reported their findings to us. Alice had seen three vampires in her vision, but the house held many more. According to Emmett, it looked like a vampire boarding house or something. It was hard to tell if all the occupants were unfriendly, but we would have to assume that they were. By their count, there were at least ten vamps to contend with, which put us as being vastly outnumbered.

The clock struck midnight and I stared at it, willing it to move forward twenty four hours. Tomorrow night we were going for Edward, so we had decided to take a break from the training. Alice and Jasper were upstairs. Rose and Emmett had gone out 'hunting'. Esme and Carlisle were MIA. And here I was, alone, sitting on the piano bench that I had shared with Edward a lifetime ago, trying to remember through my foggy memories how beautiful the melody was that he had played for me that day.

Unable to sit still any longer, I left the house and went for a walk. Even though I now possessed vampire speed, a slow walk was all I felt like. I wandered along the creek, following the same path I had taken only weeks before. When I reached the rock that I had sat on that day, I sat yet again and listened to the trickle of water that was slowly passing by under a thin layer of ice. The moon glittered on the snow that still covered the ground, making the forest look luminescent.

I ran my fingers through my hair and thought of Edward. I hadn't seen him once since I had changed. All I had of him were my human memories, which were already beginning to fade. I couldn't picture him clearly at all, and that thought alone made me want to cry. Of course, I no longer had that option, but the sentiment was still there.

As I sat there contemplating what the hell I would do if we couldn't get Edward back safely, a horrid wet-dog-smell filled my lungs. I looked up into the eyes of the biggest damn wolf I've ever seen. It was standing on the other side of the creek, staring at me and growling low in its throat. I didn't even flinch. I knew those eyes. And I wasn't surprised at all when he turned and ran into the woods, only to return moments later in human form.

"Jacob." I nodded his direction and he came to stand in front of me again. Just as he had weeks ago, he stood an arms length away but never attempted to cross the stream. I knew we were mortal enemies now, but I couldn't bring myself to hate Jacob. Even if he was a werewolf.

"You're dead," his statement was more of an accusation than anything else. "We buried you." His eyes pierced through the darkness, gleaming in the moonlight. I couldn't tell if he was glad to see me, or if he wished I really were dead as opposed to the alternative.

I raised my eyebrows at that little piece of information. It was the first I had heard of it. I didn't remember being buried anyway.

"Really?" I asked curiously. "How did I die?"

He shook his head in frustration.

"I knew it was all a lie. They said that you died in a car accident. And conveniently your body was burned so badly in the accident that they decided to just cremate your remains." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"Well, technically I did die in a car accident, so it wasn't completely a lie. If Edward hadn't bitten me when he did, I would be dead and gone right now." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. "So who showed up for the funeral, anyway? I bet it was pretty small, huh?"

His eyes widened at my assumption.

"The whole town was there, Bella," he said softly. "They buried you next to your dad."

I contemplated that for a moment. The whole town had shown for my funeral? How odd is that? I barely knew any of them. I had always figured my funeral would be a desolate place. Honestly, I never really pictured a funeral at all. Who would want to pay their final respects to me anyway? According to Jacob, though, a lot of people did. The thought kind of warmed my heart. Maybe I had touched more people than I thought I had. I made a mental note to go visit my grave sometime.

"So where's your boyfriend anyway?" Jacob snarled, breaking me from my reverie. "They said he was in a coma from the accident. That's why he wasn't at the funeral."

I tensed, but didn't answer the question. It hung in the air between us.

"Did you know that by biting you he's broken the treaty? I'm free to kill you and your bloodsucking family now." Venom dripped from his words, but the intent was not there to back it up. He was just letting off steam, not threatening us.

That knowledge didn't stop my eyes from snapping up to meet his.

"Technically, Jacob, you broke the treaty when you broke my arm because you hurt a human," I growled. "And technically Edward was never part of the treaty to begin with, and we weren't anywhere near here when it happened. So do yourself a favor and drop it. That is one fight that you won't win."

He flinched back away from me and I took a minimal amount of satisfaction in knowing that he was afraid of me, at least in that moment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a form running towards me. It was another wolf. I crouched into a defensive stance just like Jasper had taught me. Jacob saw the change in my demeanor immediately and turned to see what I was reacting to.

"Paul! No!" He leapt into the air, phasing into the giant wolf I had seen moments ago. He met the other wolf mid-air, knocking both of them to the ground. They rolled on the ground, biting and scratching at each other. I stood there watching, fascinated. As much as Jacob despised me, as well as all vampires, he was defending me against one of his pack. That knowledge gave me hope that someday we may find our friendship again, despite our differences.

Noises in the forest behind me announced Rose and Emmett's appearance. They stood beside me, watching the dog fight going on across the way, equally as fascinated as I was.

"We heard the racket, thought we'd make sure everything was okay," Rose whispered, not wanting to disturb the wolves.

A thought struck me in that moment. I'm not sure where it came from, but at that moment it seemed so obvious, like I should have thought of it long ago.

"I was just talking to Jacob," I said it loud enough that the wolves should have been able to hear me even over their fighting, which had attracted two more large wolves to the clearing. "And I was getting ready to ask for their help in rescuing Edward."

Emmett and Rose both gaped at me and I could tell they thought I was completely crazy. But the fighting slowed down, until Jacob and the other wolf were sitting apart from each other, glaring in my direction. I could almost read Jacob's mind through his glare. "_What the hell do you mean, rescue Edward_?"

"Can you imagine how hard it is for them?" I continued to speak to Rose and Emmett, but loud enough that the wolves could hear me quite well. "I mean, they live right next to a family of vampires, their one sworn enemy. And they aren't permitted to do anything about it because of a treaty that their grandparents wrote up."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alice and Jasper had joined us in the clearing. Both were staring at me with obvious disbelief in their eyes. I waved it off, though. They would agree with me. They had to. It was our only chance.

"So I was thinking, it might be nice for them to go fight some vampires that they are actually allowed to kill." I shrugged me shoulders and acted like I was blowing it off, as though it were no big deal.

Slowly my suggestion registered as more than shock to the vampires surrounding me. I could tell exactly when it started sinking in, because each of them in turn smiled.

"Of course," Alice said excitedly. "Our odds increase dramatically if they are working with us!" She was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet and I smiled for the first time all week. We could actually have a chance!

A growl from the other side of the creek brought my attention back to the wolves. They were collectively glaring at us. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jacob, I can't have a serious conversation with you when you look like a dog. Sorry. Change back to a human and I'll tell you what's going on." I kept my eyes on him, but he didn't move. Instead one of the other wolves disappeared into the forest and emerged as a human.

"Jake shredded his shorts phasing on the fly like that," he said with a lopsided grin and a chuckle. "I'm Sam." He held his hand out to me across the creek. I hesitated only a moment before stepping forward and taking it in my own.

"Bella," I told him. "We have a situation and would like to ask for your help."

"We got that much. Why don't you tell us what's going on and what you need from us. Then we'll decide if we will help you or not."

I explained the situation to Sam and the rest of the pack. As it turns out, they were thrilled at the prospect of helping rid the world of nasty bloodsucking vampires. Huh. Who knew?

We worked together for the next twelve hours, planning, training and preparing for all possible outcomes. Then we broke away for six hours so the wolves could rest up and eat and we could get one final hunt in before we left.

We met up at twilight.

Seven vampires.

Five werewolves.

We were ready. Tonight was the night we brought Edward home.

One way or the other. 

* * *

**AN: **Ack! I can't wait for the next chapter! How about you? ;o)

.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **Okay, I know! I promised this chapter days ago! I'm soooo sorry! Life gets out of hand sometimes, you know? Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. ;o)

Big thanks to Yenny. I couldn't do it without her.

And huge, humongous thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, put me on alert, and recommended this story to their friends. Hearts to all of you. Keep reading! 

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**EPOV**

Does a vampire feel pain? Can he be broken? Physically, we are like stone. But even stone, given enough force, will shatter into dust. However, a stone will lie where it shattered, the dust scattering to the winds. We are not so lucky. For our bones heal quickly and painfully, only to be shattered yet again.

The physical pain is nothing, though. I would endure it a million times over. I deserved the pain. I relished it. This was my punishment for letting Bella die. The Angels had sent her to me, and I had squandered the opportunity. I should have changed her that first night in the alley, claimed her as mine and dealt with the consequences later. Now I would never have the chance.

So I took the pain. I endured everything Tanya could throw at me. I waited, biding my time until she finally bored of her game and ended it. When I would be reunited with my Bella yet again.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dim light. I hadn't heard any one in the room for several minutes, so chances were that I was alone. Finally. I glanced around quickly and confirmed my suspicions. How long had I been there? The days and nights had run together until I wasn't sure at all anymore. The windowless room didn't help. I knew that time had passed, and every time Kate shocked me I lost even more time. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

I had given up hope that Tanya would let Laurent kill me. That was the only chance I had of seeing Bella again. Nothing that he did to me, nothing that any of them did to me, was worse than the pain of knowing that I couldn't save her. Even worst, I wasn't with her when she died. _Emmett was there_, I told myself. _She wasn't alone. Emmett was there_. It wasn't the same, though. I loved her. She loved me. I should have been there, and Tanya had stolen that away from me.

I wondered idly if she knew. If Bella had known that I wasn't there when she passed. Anger surged through me at the thought. If I ever got out of these bindings, I would tear Tanya to pieces myself. Then, then I would join Bella on the other side.

Right now, though, I had a bigger problem to worry about. My thirst was slowly gaining control over all of my thoughts. My throat burned with the desire to feed. I hadn't had one drop of blood since coming to this hell hole. A vampire wouldn't starve to death without blood to drink, but they would lose all their sanity, turning into nothing more than a feral animal with only one thought: _kill_. I closed my eyes against the image. I would not become like that.

A commotion outside caught my attention, dragging my thoughts away from blood momentarily.

"_Edward, Dude, hang in there. We're coming_." Emmett's voice echoed through my brain and I shook my head against it. Losing my mind would not help me right now. It wasn't the first time I had heard Em's voice while locked in this cage. Days ago I had heard him. I knew I was hallucinating then, too, because that time he had told me Bella was alive. Great fantasy, right? If only it were true…

The door opened with a thud. I reflexively looked up to see Kate and Tanya run in and the door slam shut behind them.

"I'm telling you, we need to leave him and get the hell out of here," Kate snarled. I realized that Tanya was running towards me and Kate was chasing after her. "We don't have time for this shit!"

"Shock him!" Tanya pointed at me, fire was in her eyes.

Kate threw her arms in the air.

"Tanya! Laurent is dead! They're all dead! We have to go!" She grabbed Tanya's arm and tried to pull her back towards the door. My mind was trying to catch up. What the hell was going on?

I felt a laugh escape my throat as I realized what had happened. Emmett really was here. I wasn't imagining it. He was here to rescue me, and he obviously wasn't alone. No way could he have taken all of them on by himself. Well, he would have tried, but he wouldn't have lived through it.

Tanya narrowed her eyes and glared at me as I continued to laugh at her.

"You didn't really think you'd get away with this, did you?" I rasped through my burning throat.

The door flew open again and I fully expected to see Emmett and Rose burst through. Instead, a beautiful young vampire stepped through, followed by two huge wolves that stood to either side of her. She was wearing brown leather pants and a fitted white sweater. Her long brown hair swept down past her face to curl gently across her breasts. Her red eyes glowed in the dim room as she glared openly at Tanya and Kate. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what I was seeing.

"Bella?" I whispered, shaking my head. Hallucinations wouldn't help me right now either. Maybe it had been longer than I thought since I fed.

She didn't look at me. Her attention was focused on Kate and Tanya, both of which stood tall in the middle of the room.

The wolves sat back on their haunches and growled. Holy shit. Maybe they had drugged me or something, because there was no way in hell that this was really happening. One of the wolves looked right at me. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn he rolled his eyes at me.

"_Fuck me_," he thought. "_Son of a bitch is still alive_." I narrowed my eyes as I racked my brain trying to remember that voice. "_At least now I can kick his ass myself_."

I felt a growl escape my throat as I realized who it was. Jacob Black. I also realized that his gaze had wandered from me to land right on Bella's ass. Fortunately the women in the middle of the room caught my attention before I could dig any further into the dog's psyche.

"Neither one of you is making it out of here alive," Bella said smoothly. "So why don't you make it easy on yourselves and tell me which one of you is Tanya." Her voice was cold, hard, and lethal. The look in her bright red eyes was venomous.

Kate stepped forward and smiled that same sweet smile she had used on me.

"That's Tanya. I'm Kate. And you are?" Kate held her hand out and I saw a look of triumph flash through her eyes as Bella reached out to take her hand. I tried to warn her, really, I did, but my brain was to slow from the lack of blood in my system. I watched in horror as Bella's hand wrapped around hers.

I expected to see my love fall to the ground the same way I had, and by the look in Kate's eyes, she should have. Instead, Bella grabbed hold of Kate's hand, pulled her forward and twisted in one fluid movement. A high pitched screeching noise filled the room and then dissipated against the padded walls as Bella ripped Kate's arm from the socket and sent it flying across the room. Kate and Tanya both screamed in disbelief and terror as she spun Kate's body around and threw her to the waiting wolves.

I was transfixed as I watched them tear her limb from limb.

"I guess that means you're Tanya," Bella said flippantly as she stepped forward again and ignored the dismemberment happening behind her. Tanya stepped backwards, frantically looking for a way out of the room. Bella shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Even if you get out of this room, there are six more vampires and three more wolves positioned around the perimeter. And I gotta tell you, the wolves are really hoping you make it out of here. They all want a piece of you. Literally." She smirked. "Before I let them have you, though. I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass."

"This isn't possible," Tanya nearly whispered. "You died. I can sense humans and I can sense vampires. I would have known as soon as you started to change!"

Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, jutting her hip out, and smirked at Tanya.

"So is that your gift, then?" she asked, sounding very bored.

Tanya didn't answer her, she just glared. I could hear her thoughts though. "_Gee, this one's quick. Do I need to spell it out for her_?"

"Funny thing about that," Bella said with an evil little gleam in her eye. "Apparently _my_ gift is to be immune from other gifts. It comes in pretty handy, too, I might add." She motioned back to the wolves, which were still ripping Kate's body to shreds. If you asked me, they were having a little too much fun with it.

Tanya's eyes narrowed and I knew she was planning her escape. She didn't have long to consider it, though, because true to her word Bella opened the fight quickly with a crescent kick to the side of Tanya's head. Tanya shot right back with a spinning side kick and the fight was on. The two of them danced around the room, exchanging kicks and punches. Bella's fighting impressed me. I knew that she had never fought before, so it was obvious she had trained with Jasper. Her technique was perfect.

I was watching her intently, so when Tanya threw yet another back fist which she easily dodged, I saw her roll her eyes. She was getting bored with the fight. So it was no surprise when she backed off, giving Tanya the chance she needed to disappear through the still open door. Bella didn't follow. She merely rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at the wolves. One of them actually nodded at her and moments later we heard the tell-tale sounds of granite grinding against granite.

I closed my eyes as I listened and a thought floated through my fuzzy brain. This was to perfect. Bella alive, rescuing me with werewolves as her back up, kicking Tanya's ass, being impervious to Kate's gift. Fucking perfect. To damn perfect, actually. It couldn't be real. This had all been a hallucination. A very, very vivid hallucination. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes again, and prepared myself for the probability that none of that had just happened, that I was still Tanya's prisoner, and that Bella was dead and gone, not a beautiful, kick-ass vampire.

I opened my eyes slowly and relished the flood of relief that washed through me as I saw the love of my life, no, the love of my existence, standing in the middle of the room. She was still facing the door and had yet to look at me.

**BPOV**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized it was over. We had won, of course, with no losses to our side of the battle. Battle. That was laughable at best. We had caught them completely off guard; there was no resistance at all.

Jake and Seth were watching me with interest, probably trying to figure out why I was just standing there. But I had to take a moment to process everything. I nodded to them to let them know I was okay and they reluctantly padded out of the room, somehow closing the door behind them.

And just like that I was alone in the room. With Edward. Who was strapped to a table like a science project. I had seen him out of the corner of my eye, and he was lying there just like Alice had told me he would be. I hadn't looked at him. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. And I had to focus on the fight. I couldn't let myself lose because I was distracted by him. That wouldn't have helped anything at all.

So I knew that physically he was there, I just had no idea how he was mentally. I didn't even know if he was conscious at this point. He hadn't moved. He hadn't spoken a word or made a sound. Or if he had, I was so focused on Tanya that I hadn't noticed it.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself for whatever I might see when I turned around and faced him. I reached up with both hands and ran my fingers through my hair, counting slowly in my mind to five, and then I started to turn around.

"Stop," Edward whispered from behind me. A wave of relief washed through me as soon as I heard his voice. "Don't turn around, Bella. I don't want you to see me like this. Please."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him. "I came here to save your ass, and I intend to do just that."

My eyes met his and instantly I regretted turning around. He was so vulnerable lying there, strapped to that stupid table, barely covered with a sheet. But that was why I was here, right? Because he needed me. I took another breath and masked my face with a smirk so he wouldn't see the real emotions hiding underneath.

Immediately I was by his side. I focused on unhooking the straps on his ankles first, then his wrists. Being so close to him made my still heart hum with excitement. I pulled him slowly into a sitting position and into my arms. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. It was weak. So much weaker than he should have been capable of.

I pulled back far enough that I could look into his eyes. They were black. Completely black. "How long has it been since you fed, Edward?" I asked him.

He pulled me back into his arms, clinging to me like I would disappear if he let go. "How long have I been here," he asked as his answer. Fucking bitch was starving him. I needed to get some blood in his system. Luckily for me, Alice had seen that also.

I left him for two seconds, returning with the duffel bag I had dropped just outside the door. He watched me curiously as I opened the bag and pulled out some clothes for him to wear home. At the bottom of the bag were five bags of blood from the blood bank. It wasn't much, but it would do until we could get him out of the city and somewhere safe to hunt.

I ripped one of the bags open with my teeth and I instantly heard the growl that came from his throat. He snatched the bag out of my hand and drank it greedily while I opened a second bag. It smelled delicious. It took every once of my strength not to drink from the bag, but to hand it over to Edward instead. I just fed earlier in the evening. He needed it more than I did. Even though I knew that from the bottom of my heart, the sweet scent of the blood invaded my senses and begged to be tasted.

I opened the third bag and allowed myself to lick the edge of the bag. The blood exploded against my tongue and I actually moaned with pleasure. What the hell was that? My eyes widened at my reaction, but Edward just smiled at me.

"It's amazing how good it tastes, isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

He was starting to look more like my Edward. The red tint was re-entering his eyes and the wild, caged animal look was gone. In fact, he was watching me intently as I handed over the third bag to him and took out the fourth. He kept eye contact with me as he drank it down and I could feel myself warming all over, the humming in my veins increasing in intensity.

I lifted the bag to my lips and ripped it open. The bloodlust was getting harder to resist. It tasted so good. It smelled so sweet. And Edward was looking at me with sex in his eyes. As I handed the bag to him, his hand circled around my wrist and pulled me close. I watched as he slowly dipped his head, wrapped his lips around the plastic and sucked the blood from my hand.

I bit my lip as he raised his head. A trickle of blood ran down his chin. His eyes met mine with such heat, such passion, that I felt a whimper leave my throat. I wanted him. I needed him. My lips found his and he met me with the same passion that I gave him. The lingering taste of blood on his lips intensified the heat running through my veins, the wetness instantly pooling between my legs.

"_Stop! Stop! Stop_!" my inner voice was yelling at me. "_Not here, dumbass! Get him out of here_!" Reluctantly I had to agree with that stupid voice. I did not want my first time truly being with Edward to be here, in this padded room, on a table he'd been held hostage on for nearly two weeks.

I forced myself to slow the kissing down, to remove his hands from under my shirt, and to take a step back.

"There will be plenty of time for that when we aren't here," I explained, motioning to the house that surrounded us. He understood, although I'm pretty sure at this point in time, neither one of us really would have cared. But looking back on it would have been a different story. I turned around so he could put his clothes on and I instantly relaxed when I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me against him. His strength was coming back. The blood was already rejuvenating him.

"I would really, really like a shower right about now," he whispered in my ear. I giggled, but had to agree that he was in need.

We left the room hand in hand, and never looked back. 

* * *

**AN: **I can't wait to read your reviews! Let me know what you think. :o)

Sadly, yes, this story is drawing to an end. I see two more chapters and maybe an epi. IDK. Stay tuned for more info. 


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** OMG, I know it's been forever since my last update! This quarter has been an absolute nightmare! Two more weeks...I have to survive two more weeks. ;o).

_Dark Angel_ has been added to the following communities: "Bella's Changings", "Lemons, Lust, and Love: The Best Stories - Defintely worth the Read", and "We All Have "Issues" Don't We". Thank you ladies for recognizing this story and adding it to your collections.

Thanks to all of you for reading. I have received several new "favorite story" and "story alert" notifications in the last couple of weeks. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Yenny for pre-reading and telling me how much you loved this chapter. I get warm-fuzzies every time I hear it! :o) *mwah*

Warning: Lemons ahead! 

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**EPOV**

Luckiest. Man. Alive. Right here. That's me. Bella was abso-fucking-lutely the most amazing person ever. And she was all mine. We left the basement of that God-forsaken house and found my family…no, our family, surrounding a huge bonfire. The wolves had changed back into human form and were discussing the fight with the vampires like they were all best friends. When the hell did that happen?

Since I didn't really live in Forks, I wasn't very familiar with the pack. But Jacob I recognized immediately. He was openly gawking at Bella and giving me the evil eye at the same time. That took some talent right there. As soon as Emmett saw me, he let out a huge 'Whoop' and grabbed me into some kind of weird bear hug. Everyone else followed suit, cheering loudly and either hugging me or slapping me on the back. I tried to avoid the physical contact as much as possible. Right now there was only one person I wanted touching me, and she had managed to disappear.

I searched the courtyard, but instead of Bella my eyes locked on Alice. She wasn't celebrating like everyone else. She was leaning against the wall watching me with her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders slumped. I think if she had been able she would have been crying. I broke away from the group and made my way over to where she was standing.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she whispered. "I never meant for any of this to happen." She looked so sincere. Did she really blame herself for this whole thing?

"It's not your fault, Alice."

"I didn't know," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. I had been angry with her at first. If she hadn't let Tanya know about the wedding none of this would have happened. But I realized that Tanya had this planned out long ago. Bella was the catalyst, but she would have gone through with it eventually anyway.

"It doesn't seem like it now, but really it's better this way. She's gone. Dust. Ashes." I nodded to the fire. "I never have to worry about her again."

"You don't hate me?"

I had to stifle a laugh. Was it possible for anyone to hate Alice? Really?

"Of course not, Alice." I rolled my eyes. She squealed and squeezed my waist tightly before releasing me and bouncing over to the group, where she threw her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him.

We continued to watch the fire, making sure every last piece was burnt to ashes. Questions were rolling in, but I ignored all of them. My only question right now was where the hell did Bella go? I circled the fire twice but didn't see her anywhere. I went back in the house and searched top to bottom, but there was no sign of her. Finally as I left the house I caught her scent. It led away from the courtyard, around to the front of the house. I followed it and found her standing alone, staring intently through the wrought iron fence.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively. She glanced back at me briefly before turning back to the fence. That was all it took. Her eyes were black, wild. I followed her gaze across the street to where two humans were standing against a tree making out. I inhaled deeply and the sweet smell of blood filled my lungs, making my throat burn. The blood that she had brought me had not been nearly enough. I felt my own blood-lust surge through me, but I clamped it down. This was not the time or place to hunt.

Realization dawned on me, though. Bella was only a newborn. She did not have the self control that I had spent decades perfecting. All she had was instinct, and right now her instinct was telling her to feed.

I glanced around quickly for help, but everyone was still around back. I was on my own, greatly weakened, and about to go up against a newborn vampire that has more than shown her own strength tonight. I swallowed thickly, willing the burning sensation to go away, and I took a step closer.

"Bella, love, let's get out of here. Okay?" I held my hand out to her, but she didn't move. Really, the fact that those people were still alive at all was a testament to her willpower. Most newborns would not have been able to resist this long.

"I don't know if I can, Edward," she whispered.

I took another step closer. I was right behind her now. My hands rested on her waist, even though I was afraid my touch would startle her and she would bolt across the street and have some dinner. She didn't even flinch. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest.

"You're already doing so amazing, Bella." I leaned down and kissed her neck. I couldn't help it. There was a small scar there that glittered in the moonlight.

"No," she shook her head against me. "I've been getting through until we were together again." Her eyes never left the couple across the street. She wasn't tense, she wasn't ready to attack. But she was focused, watching, listening. "What's it like?" she asked quietly.

"Honestly? Better than anything you've ever tasted in your life. It's sweet, and rich, and powerful." My mouth was starting to water. "You got just a taste downstairs. Imagine that, but warm and flowing." She tensed in my arms. I kissed her neck again, longer this time, lingering there.

"How did you do it?" she asked. "How did you get so close to me, sleep with me, make out with me, and never kill me?"

I almost laughed. She had no idea how close she had come, on so many occasions. "It was the most difficult thing I've ever done, but you were worth it." I told her. "I would have never forgiven myself."

We stood in silence for several minutes while she contemplated how easily her life could have been over and she had never even processed the danger she was in at the time.

"I told Carlisle that I didn't want to kill people," she said softly.

"There's nothing wrong with that. The longer you can resist human blood, the easier it will be for you." Secretly, though, my heart sank. I knew I would never be able to fully resist human blood, and some part of me was looking forward to hunting with Bella.

"What if I change my mind?"

Even though I couldn't read her mind, I knew exactly what she was thinking in that moment. She was thinking that we, or more specifically my family, would think less of her if she fed on human blood. Maybe she was even thinking of Jacob and the rest of the pack and thinking she would disappoint them, too. This was probably not the best place to have this particular discussion, with temptation so close by. I could feel myself giving in to the pull of my blood-lust She had to have been just as close as I was to losing control, if not closer.

"That's a decision you have to make for yourself, Bella. No one will think any less of you. It's what we are, Love."

She shivered slightly and I knew it wasn't from the cold. She licked her lips slowly. Fuck. Me. She would be the death of me yet, I swear to God.

"Every fiber of my being is telling me to feed," she whispered. I could feel her muscles tensing up as she contemplated giving in to her instincts.

"Not here, Bella." I took a step backwards, pulling her along with me gently. "Not now. This place is to exposed."

She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"We have to maintain our anonymity, always. If you truly want to kill a human and drink their blood, I will show you how, when, and where to do it where no questions will be asked."

She smiled up at me before turning in my arms and running her hands through my hair. "You would do that for me?" she asked right before her lips met mine. I pulled her against me and held her tightly as I savored the taste of her. For my part, the people across the street were long forgotten as we stood there, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues, and each other's bodies with our hands. Eventually we pulled away from each other, albeit very reluctantly. When her eyes met mine again I knew that we were on the same page. The blood-lust was gone, replaced by pure raw desire.

"Let's get out of here," she said seductively and I couldn't comply fast enough. We said quick thank-you's and good-bye's to the family, and even to the mangy wolves. Then we borrowed Emmett's Hummer and headed for the hills. Well, to the cabin at least. Because I really did need a shower. Then I needed some serious alone time with Bella.

**BPOV**

The cabin was a disaster. I hadn't been back since the storm. Since the night of the accident. Since the night that I had died and began the change into a vampire. Looking around, it seemed so much smaller to me now. I wonder why that would be?

Edward had gone straight to the shower as soon as we got back. I debated joining him, but figured he probably needed some time to sort shit out on his own. He had been so quiet on the drive back here. Contemplating everything that had happened, I imagine. Every now and then he would mutter to himself about how everything was his fault. Really, had he always been this melodramatic? Because I so didn't remember that from before.

Honestly, I didn't remember a hell of a lot of anything from before. Bits and pieces. Enough to know I had a shitty life until I met Edward. Enough to know that he saved me in more ways than one. And enough to know that I loved him with all my heart. His ring still rested on my finger. The same one that would be there for eternity. I didn't need to say the vows to know that we would never be separated.

I busied myself cleaning up the cabin and the yard, getting rid of all the storm debris. When I was finished I wandered off into the forest, down a small path that I vaguely remembered traveling before. It didn't take long before the path opened up to a clearing and I found myself standing at the top of a beautiful waterfall. I stood there for a long moment, transfixed by the serenity and the beauty surrounding me. A distant memory tickled my mind and I searched for it.

It was the memory of Edwards' arms around me as we fell through the air and landed in the pool below. Followed by the memory of his lips brushing against mine for the first time.

I sensed his approach before he made it to the clearing, so it was no surprise at all when his hands grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me back against his body. His fingers rubbed small circles on my waist for only a moment before sliding down slowly, incredibly slowly, along my hips. Then they turned and made their way across my abdomen and down to my thighs, his thumbs just barely skimming over that sensitive area that was suddenly screaming for attention.

His lips found my neck and I heard myself groan involuntarily as he licked my neck from my shoulder to my jaw.

"Oh God…Edward," I heard myself whisper.

"Bella," he sucked my ear into his mouth as his fingers dug into my inner thighs almost painfully.

I reached up and grabbed hold of his head, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling his lips back to my neck. He sucked my skin into his mouth and ran his sharp teeth over the flesh. A fresh wave of arousal washed through me.

"Fuuuck."

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked against my neck.

I shook my head slightly. "I like it here," I told him. I felt his body stiffen behind me. I pulled myself away from his grip and took two steps forward, so I was standing right at the ledge of the waterfall. I could feel his eyes on me as I lifted the hem of my sweater and pulled it over my head slowly, tossing it aside into the grass.

"I have the most wonderful memories of this place," I said over my shoulder as I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. I heard him growl softly and felt him take a step closer to me as I slipped the straps off my shoulders one by one and tossed the lacy fabric aside.

Electricity shot through my body as his fingers came to rest on my bare shoulders. He traced small patterns on my skin and I threw my head back, leaning into him. His lips found my neck and my shoulder and his hands circled my waist and crossed my stomach, pulling me back against his bare chest. I moaned as skin met skin.

His hands moved upwards, cupping my breasts and squeezing them gently. I could feel the hardness of his erection pressing into my back as he pinched my hardened nipples between his fingertips. I gasped as the pain sent another wave of pleasure through my body.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He muttered as his hands slid back down my stomach and worked smoothly to unbutton my pants. I kicked off my boots one by one as he pushed the fabric off my hips and down my legs. I helped him by pulling them the rest of the way down and tossing them over with the rest of my clothes. Then I turned to face him for the first time.

That's when I realized that he was as naked as I. The sunlight filtered through the trees above and landed on his skin which glittered like diamonds. I looked down at my own body and saw that I was glittering just as much as he was. I smiled to myself and ran my fingers up my arms, following the glittering patterns across my shoulders and down my chest. Edward inhaled sharply as he watched me skim my fingertips over my hardened nipples.

He stepped forward, his hands gently ghosted up my arms and across my shoulders, rising to cup my face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed me, and although I could see the desire in his eyes, his kiss was gentle, sweet, loving. His lips moved slowly over mine, his tongue caressed mine and his hands ran up and down my bare back. Every touch sent waves of electricity burning through my veins. Every stroke of his tongue left me wanting more.

When our lips finally parted we were both breathing heavily and gripping each other tightly. My fingernails dug into his shoulders as he dipped his head to lick and suck on my breasts one by one.

"So fucking perfect," he muttered. I could feel his hesitation. I knew he was trying to move slowly, but I also knew I couldn't wait much longer. The anticipation was too much. The arousal pounding through me was threatening to release at any moment. I needed him now.

"Edward," I gasped as his fingers dipped below my waist and found my wet center. "Fuck!" as he sank two fingers in as deep as he could. He smirked before sweeping my legs out from under me and crashing to the ground on top of me.

"Such language from such a beautiful lady," he teased before he sucked my nipple into his mouth and rubbed small circles against my most sensitive spot. My back arched as I felt the pressure building. My hands tangled in his glorious auburn hair and I cried out in pleasure as he continued to pump his fingers in and out. With a final suck on my nipple and a gentle pinch of my clit, my release rocked through my body leaving me shaking and hungry for more.

"So. Fucking. Beautiful." He whispered more to himself than to me.

"Edward," I tilted his chin up so he was looking me in the eye. "I want you in me. Now." I shoved his shoulder just enough that he lost his balance and rolled onto his back. I rolled myself over with him and straddled his hips. Leaning down I kissed him gently at first, but the kiss quickly intensified. His hand found my hips and his fingers dug in gently, guiding me to him and lining up his manhood with my entrance. I was dripping wet and so ready for him to be inside me, but I took him in slowly. Achingly slow, savoring every moment until he was completely inside me.

"Fuck, Bella!"

I lifted myself up just as slowly, watching his face the whole time. The passion, the hunger that shone in his eyes fueled my own desire. My last shred of self-control snapped and I dropped my hips hard and fast, crying out in pleasure as he filled me completely. His hands gripped my shoulders and we rolled over again so that he was above me. He kissed me roughly as he repositioned himself right at my entrance. Then he pushed in and my whole body exploded with energy.

He started slowly, pushing in and pulling out. I savored every moment of it. The feel of him inside me was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was something I never wanted to end. Every stroke came faster and faster. Harder. Faster. The pressure built up quickly and begged for release.

"I'm so close Bella," he grunted.

"Not yet Edward," I begged him. I felt like I would explode if I didn't release soon. "Please don't stop." He leaned down and licked my shoulder to my ear. Then he sucked the skin from my shoulder into his mouth. I moaned with pleasure and grabbed his hair, pulling his face closer to my shoulder.

His teeth sank into my flesh as he bit my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. I screamed out in pleasure. My orgasm hit so hard that my body involuntarily lifted off the ground, my walls tightened around him as he released inside me. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through me before my body finally relaxed and I collapsed to the ground.

Edward lay beside me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, holding me tightly. He licked the bite on my shoulder and the burning sensation that filled it dissipated.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked softly as he nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to do that again?" I asked as I rolled over to face him. His lips met mine in a slow, gentle kiss before he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Bella."

My heart warmed as I saw the truth of that statement in his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I love you, too, Edward."

I kissed him one more time before I rolled away and sat up. Grass stuck to my body and in my hair and I rolled my eyes to myself as I tried to brush it off. Edward chuckled behind me.

"I think you need a bath," he laughed as he stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and pulled myself up into his arms.

"Only if you'll join me." I winked at him before turning and jumping off the cliff and diving into the pool below. I felt him splash into the water only a second later.

His hands wrapped around my waist and his mouth covered mine. The cool water surrounded us as I pulled him inside me. We broke the surface and he pushed my back against a rock along the edge of the river. The current of the waterfall pulled at us, but we held steady. My hands reached behind my head and grabbed hold of the rock, holding my body in place as Edward pounded into me.

"Oh my fucking God, Edward!" I felt the rock above me crumbling as my fingertips dug in.

"Fuck," he cried as his release filled me yet again. He held me close until the last wave of my orgasm had washed through me. I knew that I would never get enough of touching him, holding him, making love to him. An eternity of this I could definitely handle.

"Stay here, love," he said with a gentle kiss. "I'll be right back."

Five seconds later he was standing on the rock above me holding our clothes. He helped me out of the water and let me use his T-shirt to dry off. I had just pulled my pants up over my hips when I saw him tense and turn around quickly, a low growl escaping his throat.

"What is it?" I whispered as I pulled my sweater back over my head. My hair was a wet mess, so I twisted it into a bun and wrapped my scrunchie around it tightly. He finished buttoning his Levi's and motioned for me to be quiet. I reached out with my senses and immediately smelled it. The rich, sweet, intoxicating smell of human blood. 

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so my first real lemon. What did you guys think? Worth the wait? I hope so!

I'm really nervous about posting this chapter, so please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Hugs and kisses to all that review. :o) 


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: **Big thanks to Yenny for pre-reading! And for all of you for sticking by me.

This is the final chapter, so enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty**

**BPOV**

Imagine the most wonderful aroma in the world. The scent that makes your mouth water and draws your attention no matter what you happen to be doing at the time. Whether it's the smell of hot chocolate on a cold day, or fresh lasagna baking in the oven, or death-by-chocolate cake cooling in the kitchen; it sings to you until you are powerless to resist.

Venom pooled in my mouth as the faintest aroma of human blood drifted by on the wind. Edward's eyes were black with hunger and I could only imagine that mine were just as dark. I knew it would be only too easy to give in to my instincts and feed. I could almost imagine what it would feel like to wrap my mouth around the warm skin and bite through to the river of bloody goodness waiting for me.

Edward's hand found mine and pulled me gently into the cover of trees. He crouched low to the ground and watched.

My brain was spinning, trying to put together what was happening and what was about to happen, and trying to fight against my instincts that were telling me nothing more than to feed.

Edward's hand squeezed mine gently and I looked up to see that he was watching me intently.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, staring into my eyes. I stared back into his eyes, which were still jet black with the faintest ring of red around them. I knew that my own eyes were still the bright red of a newborn, and would be for months even if I didn't feed off any humans. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, which was supposed to be calming but only served to fill my lungs with that wonderful, tantalizing aroma and forced more venom into my mouth.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the sensation. I had already made my decision regarding human blood. I just needed to follow through on it now. When I reopened my eyes, Edward was still watching me, waiting patiently, okay maybe not so patiently, but waiting for me to answer his question. What was I thinking? I was thinking that I needed to stand by my decision.

I leaned forward and cupped his face in my hand before kissing him softly. He was still watching me, still trying to read my thoughts even though he knew it was impossible.

"What I'm thinking, Edward, is that red really isn't my color." I held my breath and watched carefully as my words registered to him. I wasn't sure how he would take it. I saw the briefest flash of disappointment in his eyes before it was gone and he kissed me gently.

"I guess we should get out of here, then." He stood and held his hand out to me, which I took with a smile.

"You don't have to leave," I told him. "I'll wait until you're done." I didn't want him to think that I was going to dictate his diet. That was his decision to make, just as I had made mine.

He never even hesitated. He just took my hand and led me away from the temptation that was nearing our waterfall and neither one of us looked back. When we were far enough away that we could breathe easily, we focused our attention on hunting. Edward found a grizzly bear easily enough and I found some deer close by. We fed until we were sated and spent the rest of the day exploring the forest and just enjoying each others company.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said tentatively as I lay in his arms and watched the sun setting over the horizon. I nodded against his shoulder for him to continue. His question consisted of one word. "Why?" He didn't have to elaborate. I knew what he was asking.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair absent-mindedly. I knew exactly why, but I wasn't entirely sure he would understand.

"My human life sucked ass, Edward," I told him. "I don't remember most of the details, but I do remember that much. You saved me from that existence and gave me a second chance." His hands came up to my shoulders and he rubbed them gently.

"I've watched your family over the last few months. They don't just exist, they live, you know? They go to school and to work and to college. They have friends, they have lives. It's what I've always wanted. If I give in to the desire for human blood, I'll always be on the outside looking in, and I want more than that." I turned to face him and was shocked by the emotion on his face. He was looking at me, almost in awe, like my words had struck a chord within him and had given him an epiphany or something.

"You are absolutely right," he muttered, breaking eye contact with me and staring off into space. "That's exactly what it's like."

I started to get concerned. What if he had taken what I said completely wrong? I wasn't trying to imply that he needed to change his way of life or anything. I would love him no matter what he fed on. He knew that, though, right?

"Edward," I tilted his chin up so he was looking at me again. "You know I would never ask you to change for me. I love you just the way you are. That will never change."

His lips curled up in a small smile, and then it got a little bigger, and a little bigger, until he was beaming at me, his eyes wide and his face clear. His mouth crashed into mine and took my breath away.

"Bella, Love," he whispered between kisses. "You have already changed me." He pushed me back against the ground and covered my body with his.

"That was me, just like you described. On the outside looking in." He looked deep into my eyes before leaning down to kiss me passionately. As his tongue explored my mouth, his hands wrapped around my back and pulled me in to him tightly.

"You saved me from that existence and gave me a second chance," he whispered into my ear, parroting back my own words before licking and sucking on my neck. "The Gods themselves sent you to me, Bella. My very own Angel."

I laughed to myself at his assumption. My hands gripped his hair and lifted his face up so I could stare into his eyes.

"You have that backwards, Love. I'm no Angel. It's you. You are the Angel."

We made love on the floor of the forest as the sun set below the horizon and as the moon drifted further into the night sky. It was not rushed or frantic, but the need pounded through both of us. The need to show each other just how much we meant to each other. We spent all night exploring each others bodies through touch and taste and in the end when he filled me completely I knew that I was whole. We fit together perfectly. We were meant for each other. The Powers That Be had finally found it within themselves to smile upon me. The sun was rising behind us, soft rays filtering through the trees above us to make our skin sparkle when we both reached our climax. We held on to each other, never wanting the moment to end.

**EPOV**

Three months ago I lived outside of this world. I interacted when I needed to. I fed when I needed to. I maintained my distance and repeated my same monotonous day, day in and day out. Then I rescued a beautiful brown haired girl in an alley and my life was turned completely upside down. I no longer wanted to be an observer in the world. I wanted to experience life, and I wanted to experience it with her. I had come to realize that I had just been waiting, all those long boring years were spent waiting…for her.

Days with Bella flew by. We returned to Forks to properly thank everyone for saving my ass. While we were there, Alice went back into wedding-planner mode. Bella was more enthusiastic about the wedding than she had been before and she and Alice spent hours upon hours picking out decorations and dresses and flowers. I tended to disappear with Emmett and Jasper whenever they would get started.

It was good, though. It gave me time to do some research and find exactly what I wanted to buy Bella as a Christmas present. It didn't take me long to find it, and the price was definitely right. Christmas morning proved to be a very Forks-like day, dark and dreary with a wet snow falling and covering everything in a sticky layer of the white stuff. The family exchanged small gifts, but my mind wasn't on the sweaters that Alice had knitted for everyone or the new video games that Emmett had gotten us. I was itching to take Bella to see her present.

"Edward?" She waved her hand in front of my face and I realized I had zoned out. I blinked quickly and she laughed at me. "Come on, I want to give you your present from me." Her face was beaming as she pulled me out of the living room and down to the garage. I followed, curious to see what she had bought for me. No one had ever been able to surprise me with a gift before. I could always see it in their mind what they had gotten for me. But with Bella I was completely blank. It almost made me nervous. She put her hand over my eyes, opened the garage door and pulled me through. I heard the light click on and she uncovered my eyes. Sitting in front of me was a brand new Volvo. It was a black SUV, with four wheel drive.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and twirled her in a circle. She squealed a little and laughed. I kissed her swiftly and told her how much I loved it.

"I want you to know that it killed me to buy a Volvo instead of a new Challenger," she said with a gleam in her eye. I'm pretty sure she was serious, but I laughed at her anyway. At least now I knew what to buy her as a wedding present.

"Come on," I told her. "I bought you a present too." I ushered her in to the passenger seat before sliding behind the wheel and starting the engine. It purred to life and I smiled again to myself. Bella had bought me a car. Was it any wonder that I loved this woman?

I pulled the car out of the garage and into the snow, easily maneuvering down the driveway and onto the highway. A few short minutes and I pulled up to our destination. She looked out the window in confusion and then turned to me, her eyebrows raised in an unasked question.

We had stopped in front of a two story house that had seen better days. The paint was faded and chipped. The fence was rickety and falling apart, there were broken windows that had been half-heartedly boarded up, and there was a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard that was faded away to barely anything.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." I stepped out of the car into the snow and went around to open her door for her. She hesitated a moment before taking my hand and following me up the sidewalk. I climbed the two steps on the front porch and put the key in the door. It creaked open slowly.

"Whose house is this?" Bella asked quietly. She knew. She was just looking for clarification.

"It's yours," I told her as I ushered her through the front door.

"You bought me an old house?"

"Not just any house, Bella," I told her quietly as I stepped through the front door and closed it behind me. With her human memories fading quickly, she didn't remember it right off. But she would soon enough.

The house was old, and dusty, and had obviously not been lived in for quite a while. The furniture still sat in a small circle around an old television set. Pictures still hung on the wall and sat on the fireplace, though the dust covering the photographs that were on display was so thick you could barely see the images beneath. It was as if the occupants had gone out one day and never came back.

Bella crossed the room slowly and picked up one of the pictures off the fireplace mantel. She wiped the dust carefully from the glass and saw the face of a little girl looking up at her. She was around eight years old, with brown curly hair and brown eyes. I knew the instant it had happened. Recognition flooded through her in a visible wave. She gasped and stepped back, the picture slipping through her fingers. I stepped forward quickly and snatched it out of the air before it shattered against the floor and placed it back on the mantel where it belonged.

"Edward," she whispered. "This was my house."

"Is, Love. This is your house." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me, pulling back just far enough to kiss me.

I watched as she wandered through the downstairs of the house. Mumbling to herself, remembering little tidbits of her childhood. The memories would fade away to nothing, but she would always have this place, she would always be able to go home.

She disappeared into the kitchen and I followed only to find her kneeling in front of the window.

"It's broken," she mumbled.

"Most of them are. They must not have boarded that one up yet."

"It's broken from the inside," she pointed out. "And there aren't any footprints in here except for ours." She looked around again, slowly, expectantly. She left the kitchen and went to the stairway, trailing her hand along the railing as she ascended the steps.

"The night of the car accident I had a dream," she told me as she climbed the stairs. "When I woke up from the accident, I was here. My parents were both here. We talked." She shook her head slowly as she tried to remember the dream. "My dad got pissed about something and threw his…" she paused, furrowed her brow and took a deep breath. "I don't remember," she seethed. "He threw something and broke that damn window."

She opened the door to a bedroom and we walked through. The room was painted a beautiful lavender color, which had faded with time. She chuckled to herself and I followed her eyes to the bed. The covers were crumpled and there was a pink Care Bear lying there on its side.

She picked up the stuffed animal and carried it over to the small dresser. There was a blue bear sitting there looking at her. She touched it gently and moved to set the pink bear on the dresser next to the blue one.

"Holy shit," she muttered. I crossed the room to see what she was looking at. The dresser was covered with dust, as was everything in this house, but next to that blue bear there was an area that was void of dust. The area where the pink bear was supposed to sit. Her eyes met mine briefly before she traced the spot lightly with her fingers. She lifted the bear and set it back down where it belonged, the same place it had sat for eight years, just waiting for her to come home

"This is amazing, Edward. Thank you so much for giving me this. It's the best present ever." She smiled up at me before leaning in to brush her lips over mine.

* * *

Bella decided that we should move the wedding date to New Year's Eve, despite Rose insisting that it was corny. At least it wasn't Valentine's Day, right? So at 11:30 PM on December 31, I found myself standing in a small archway covered in flowers and little white lights on the front yard of my families' home.

Alice had outdone herself, of course. The yard was surrounded by white Christmas lights and beautiful blue and silver flower arrangements. I know nothing about flowers, so I have no idea what kind of flowers they were. But they were beautiful. A strip of red carpeting ran from the front steps of the house to the archway, marking a pathway for Bella to walk down. There were chairs set up on either side of the carpeting for our guests. We had kept the guest list small, including only close friends and family.

Rose and Alice had been locked away with Bella for hours. When it was finally time to start, the music changed and I watched the front door of the house anxiously. Rose appeared first, her long blond hair flowed down her back, her blue v-neck gown flowed past her waist and swirled around her ankles. She smiled brightly as she made her way down the carpet, but she only had eyes for Emmett, who was standing next to me as my best man.

Alice came out next. Her short dark hair looked iridescent in the lighting. Her dress matched Rose's and they both looked absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were locked on Jasper's as she walked towards us, but she looked at me long enough to wink once before taking her place as maid of honor.

Bella appeared as the music changed. She was absolutely breathtaking in a sleeveless gown. The bead work across her chest glittered under the moonlight and I could see silver patterns embedded in the white fabric that hung down to her ankles and trailed slightly behind her. Her hair had been pinned up at the sides, but hung down her back in soft curls. Her eyes met mine and her smile radiated across the distance and warmed my heart. As she made her way towards me I had to stifle a laugh as I remembered Bella threatening Alice's life if she bought a strapless gown. Damn that pixie, though, because she had been right. Bella looked absolutely gorgeous.

We exchanged the customary vows and Carlisle declared us husband and wife. I leaned in to kiss her just as the clock struck midnight. It was an absolutely perfect evening. Jasper lit off fireworks and Emmett cranked up the music. We spent hours socializing with our family and introducing Bella to our friends that had come from near and far for the wedding.

As dawn began to break, everyone offered up their final congratulations and well wishes and went their separate ways, leaving us with only our close family. Bella and I only had a couple of hours to spare before we had to leave for the airport, so we joined in on the effort to help Alice clean up. When everything was picked up we all settled in the living room to relax before we had to leave. Carlisle and Esme curled up on the loveseat. Emmett and Rose lay down together on the floor in front of the television. Jasper sat in the armchair with Alice in his lap. And Bella lay across my lap on the couch.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and waited until all eyes were on me. Bella sat up next to me so she could see me too. I smiled at her, and then looked around the room at the rest of the family.

"So this is what it feels like to live in the world instead of just existing in it, huh?" I smiled to myself as I said it.

Rose snorted. Emmett groaned. Bella rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked them all, feigning ignorance.

"We were expecting something, you know, a little more…insightful." Jasper said with a chuckle.

I quirked an eyebrow and turned to face Bella. She was trying not to laugh.

"I thought it was very insightful," I told her, staring into her eyes in all seriousness. The smile faded from her face and she leaned forward slightly. I reached up to tuck some hair back behind her ear. "I've existed in this world for a very long time, now I finally have something to live for." My lips met hers and we forgot there was anyone else in the room with us as my tongue explored her mouth and her hands raked through my hair, pulling me closer.

Yes, this is what living is supposed to feel like. Family. Friends. Love. I had everything I needed to last myself an eternity right here in this room.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **So that's it. What do you guys think?

I started re-reading from the beginning as I finished this chapter up and I realized it was pretty rough to start off. The OCD in me wants to go back and 'fix' it, but I'm going to resist. And I'm going to send out a huge Thank You to all of you that stuck by me and read, reviewed, and put this story on alert. Huge hugs and booby rubs for all of you! :o)

I will be starting a new FF in the next couple of weeks. The outline is done, safely in my head of course. But I hope to start putting words down soon, so be sure to put me on author alert so you won't miss it when I get it posted.

*mwah*


End file.
